


Howling in the Moonlight (Season 5)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Howling in the Moonlight [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Magic-Users, Slow Build Relationships, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Thomas, and newt and thomas are still broken up, banshee!teresa, dragon!gally, minresa and garis are slow burn, seer!minho, witch!aris, witch!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: The pack is starting their Junior year and yet they hadn't been able to stop Gally's little brother growth. A familiar face comes back -Theo- and he has come to stay in Beacon Hills, but Aris doesn't like that. The bad thing is that he can't do anything about it, since he was the one who released Theo from Belle Reve. Can Theo be trusted? Or should Aris keep an eye on the werewolf and pray to God that he doesn't want to hurt his friends?As if that wasn't enough, while trying to find a way to help Brennan -Gally's brother-, something goes wrong and now there's an immortal creature that plagues the town and the pack has to find a way to stop it.





	1. Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wotwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwolves/gifts).



> Yay!! The first chapter of season 5!! I'm so excited, I can't believe there are five seasons!  
> I know I said this season would start on Friday but I couldn't resist it!! I needed to start it now! I'm gonna be kind of busy this week but don't worry! I'll do my best to answer your comments or/and any questions you have :)  
> Since I uploaded the chapter today the next chapter will be on Friday 22.  
> Enjoy!!

Over the Hawthorne house at night, Thomas is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His eyes move to the clock and then to the calendar on the wall. September. The start of their Junior year. How fast time goes by. He's already seventeen -thank God he's the same age as his friends- and why is he thinking about that when he has school tomorrow? Easy.

Thomas can't sleep. Not because he has nightmares, or because he's not tired. No, not all. It's because of the soft body beside him, sleeping peacefully while he's staring at the ceiling, sleep deprived. No, Thomas did not invite Audrey -going by Rey, which was how she liked to be called- into his room, much less into his bed. She just sneaked in. Yes. Sneaked in. Why isn't Thomas freaked out or something? Because this has been happening for a couple of days now; he goes to bed, falls asleep, and then he wakes up because of a scent and sees Rey sleeping in his bed, inches away from him. When he wakes up again in the morning she's gone as if she hadn't been there at all. There had been times he wants to ask her why she does it, but finds it too awkward. Especially since she doesn't bring it up when they're at school or somewhere else. Other times when he wakes up at night and she's there he wants to wake her up and tell her to leave but he doesn't do it. Not only because he feels bad waking her up when she's clearly in peace while sleeping, but because he also thinks she might bite him if he tries it. So he just lies there, staring at the ceiling until he can sleep again. The body beside him shifts a little ([x](http://66.media.tumblr.com/dbf4ac7cd9d08ff47c628cc0f7910d60/tumblr_njm3sk7aDf1qjl5hfo2_250.gif)), so Thomas turns his head to look at the girl.

With his window open, the moon illuminates the room and he can see Rey clearly. Her face is slack, sweet in sleep, curled on her side. Her black hair fans out behind her like a halo, neck and collar pale in the moonlight, eyelashes black and heavy against her cheekbones. Okay, he'll admit it. He does find her attractive. _He has eyes, okay?!_ But that doesn't mean he'll try something, especially while she's on his bed. No. He only has eyes for one, and that one person has blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes and smells like cinnamon.

Thomas sighed and decided to just go to sleep already. He closed his eyes and dreamed of beautiful brown eyes.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Thomas and Minho were entering the school, crossing the doors as they spoke. Well, Thomas was speaking, Minho just listened.

"So it's like two in the morning. I wake up and she's just lying right next to me. She just sneaks in!"

"Dude, you know how many guys would kill to have a cute girl climb into their bedrooms and lie with them on bed?"

"Yeah, but if you don't remember... I'm not like many guys!"

"You mean you only have eyes for a certain someone." Minho said wriggling his eyebrows. Thomas nudges him.

"I'm serious! I can't sleep because either I wake up to find her already on my bed or just stay awake because of the fact that she's lying beside me." they arrive at Thomas' locker and the brunet starts taking his books out. "And I still don't know what motivates her to do that."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Minho says nodding at the front.

Thomas turns around and sees Audrey talking to two students near the lockers at the end of the hallway. She was wearing a black dress that reached above her knees, a brown belt around her waist, a navy denim jacket and beige ankle boots. Her hair was loose, curls falling to the front of her dress. Since she was staying with Alec, the brunet vampire enrolled her in school -with fake documents, thank you, Aris- and now she was with them at school. Not that it was a bad thing. She was pack now... well, that's what Thomas thinks. He doesn't know if she feels the same way. Maybe Minho is right. He should ask her.

Thomas was about to make his way towards Rey when he saw a familiar mop of blond hair walking past behind her and stopped all movement. He watched as Audrey noticed Newt and went to him, stopping him on his track and the two of the stood in the hallway, talking. He just watched them. After what happened with the vampires and the kiss, they really didn't talk about it. First it was awkward. Then it turned back to normal and then it went back to being awkward. But just for a few weeks. Now they were... normal? Thomas doesn't know if 'normal' can apply, but it's the best he can think of. Newt laughed at something and Thomas gulped,

"Maybe later." he turns back to his locker.

Minho saw the reason the brunet didn't wanted to approach and sighed, "Wow, you've fought a vampire clan but you can't stand beside your ex?" he shakes his head and turning to the front yells _"YO, NEWT!"_

Thomas' eyes widen; he quickly grabs Minho and pulls him close to him and then opens the door of his locker to hide them behind it. Some heads turn. Newt and Rey turn to where the voice came from and spot Thomas and Minho hiding behind the locker door, but almost all of their bodies could be seen from below.

"They know we can see them, right?" Rey asks, still looking at them.

Newt grimaced.

 

* * *

 

Over the woods, a guy with baby blue eyes and light brown hair was currently running over path/track that crossed the woods ([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/101c193617ccd40ebdf11b04726ec781/tumblr_nr1rxckTnR1twr6u6o1_500.gif)). He was wearing track clothes: a black tank top, sports shorts and some white sneakers. Whoever that would see him wouldn't recognize him from the town... because he wasn't exactly living in the town. No. He wasn't the new guy either. He was just visiting his older brother. Who was his older brother? None other than Galileo "Gally" Castellan.

Oh yeah. He was none other than Everett Brennan Castellan— Gally's little brother. Well, not so little anymore since the potion the vampires gave to him was still working on him. Sometimes he would grow like just a month. Other times he would grow a year. The pack still hadn't found all the ingredients for the potion that could stop his accelerating growth and that worried his mom and Gally. Now he had reached fifteen years just last week and who knows when he would reach sixteen.

Anyways, Brennan was running while Gally and the pack were at school. He liked to run; it helped him clear his mind. As he kept running, he thought he heard something coming from the bushes. He stops and looks around, feeling observed but since he doesn't find anything he continues running. The feeling of being observed doesn't stop; in fact, it gets overwhelming that Brennan can't help but to run and run faster. He doesn't turn to look back, not knowing what to expect. After all of the running, he has to stop. He comes to a stop and quickly turns around but there's nothing there. No one following him. Nothing.

He sighs in relief and turns to the front again but then he hears it. A growl coming from behind him. Frowning, he slowly turns around and finds a coyote standing opposite to him.

"Wow." he raises both hands and stares at the animal just a meter away from him. "Hey. Nice coyote."

The coyote doesn't seem to think the same as it snarls at him, showing pointy teeth and its ears thrown back ([x](https://tvrecappersanonymous.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/coyote.gif?w=500)). The light haired guy doesn't know when the coyote moved, but suddenly it was running at him, showing its teeth and snarling at him. The coyote runs at him and Brennan barely manages to avoid being bitten by the animal, but he does end up falling to the ground. He lands face first and he feels a slight sting over his cheek. He brings a hand to it and finds some blood.

Still on the ground he turns to look at the coyote and finds it staring right back at him. The animal licks its mouth, making its teeth glisten as Brennan hugs his side and, still facing the coyote, tries to crawl away from it. The coyote starts running towards him but before the animal can even do anything, a shadow appears and someone throws themselves at the coyote, tackling it to the ground and they start fighting.

Brennan crawls away from the growls and snarls coming from the two figures over the ground. He watches as the two creatures are still wrestling over the ground before his savior does something that makes the coyote whine and the next thing he knows is that the coyote runs away.

Brennan watches the coyote run away and once it's just the two of them, he lets out a relieved breath. Whoever this was, thank you. Although he couldn't see much because of the quick and blurry fight, Brennan now can see the person -guy, it's definitely a guy- from behind. He has light skin, medium brown hair and he seemed to be a little taller than him. Well, everyone looked taller than him right now. They guy turned around and his eyes stop glowing gold to show gray/green eyes underneath; he smirks at Brennan,

"You don't remember me, do you?"

The younger one frowns at that and he tries to dig in his memory but nothing seem to- Wait. His eyes open wide as he realizes who the guy is.

 

* * *

 

At Chemistry class, Gally and Teresa were sitting together, working in pairs as the teacher explained what they had to do for today's class. Teresa picked up a flask with a blue liquid and passed it to the sandy blond guy; he took it and pours some over the empty flask on his left hand.

"So how's Brennan doing?" the raven girl asked.

"Fine. Mom started teaching him how to cook a few months ago, and he's pretty good at it."

"Yeah?"

Gally nods, "Aris even asked him to cook him something the days he stayed home."

Teresa grabbed another flask with a golden liquid and poured it into the one with the blue liquid. She uses a shaker to mix the substances. "So, how does it feel?" Gally gives her a weird look, "Except for Minho, we're all only child from our families. How does it feel having a brother, and one that is only a few years younger than you?"

"I know it sounds weird but... I always knew that something was missing. But now with Brennan it's like everything's alright again." he turns to her, smiling, "I feel complete."

Teresa smiles back. She puts the container with the two liquids over the tripod and places the Bunsen burner underneath it; she goes to light the burner but it doesn't work.

She turns to look at Gally, "Do you mind?"

Knowing what she meant, Gally nods. He makes sure no one is watching and holds his hand towards the burner. A small flame appears on the tip of his index finger and soon the combustion occurs and burner lights. The two of them share a look and even giggle at that.

 

* * *

 

At History, Aris and Newt were sitting in the middle of the classroom, talking while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Other students were also talking, some even standing instead of sitting over their seats.

"Are you still practicing?" Aris asks.

"Yeah, actually, my mom thinks I'm doing pretty good."

Aris snorts, "Yeah, and I bet she told you that shirt looks great on you too." Newt looks at his shirt with a frown, "Come by the house after school. You need to practice in your phasing."

"But we've been practicing phasing over a month."

"Yeah, but you need to be able to do it perfectly and this is not the case. Do you want to be stuck in a wall?"

"No-

"Then shush and listen to me. My house after classes." Newt nods at him just when the teacher enters the classroom. He walks directly to his desk as everyone goes to sit ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sn9FERSFh10)).

The school's main doors open and almost everyone on the hallway turn to look at the person entering the building. He was wearing black boots, a black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath. The door closed behind him and he started walking. All the girls stared at him with their mouths open at seeing how handsome he was. Even some guys stared too, although some were just showing their envy. The guy makes his way to a classroom without hurry, like he had all the time in the world. He enters the classroom and walks directly towards the teacher. Aris and Newt stop talking and see the new guy approach the teacher; but they can only see his back. The guy gives a note to the teacher, who reads it and nods at him. The guy turns around and Aris' eyes widen at seeing Theo once he turned around; he walks to the empty seat at the back of the room, with several eyes on him. He sits, puts his books on the desk and looks at the front while relaxing on his seat.

While some girls started to whisper about the new guy, Theo turned to Newt and smiled in a friendly way. Newt smiled back as the bell rang and everyone turned their attention to the front. Only Aris was the one who was still staring at Theo in disbelief. This can't be. He can't really be here. The werewolf turns to look at him and he smugly smirks at him, his white teeth showing.

 

* * *

 

After the bell rang, everyone got out of their classrooms and were on the hallways, going to their next class or talking to a friend while leaning against the locker. Theo was currently walking towards his next class over the hallway, ignoring as some girls were watching him walk and would make a comment of how hot he was. As soon as he turned the corner, a pair of hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside a utility closet. The light turned on and Theo found himself facing Aris, who didn't look happy.

"You could have just said you wanted to talk to me. You didn't have to lock me in a closet to get my attention." he said with a smirk.

"Shut it! I'm not in the mood!" he looks at the door in case someone heard him yell, so he decides to lower the volume of his voice, "What the hell are you doing here? You said that after the whole vampire thing you would get the hell out of Beacon Hills."

"No. I didn't say that. You told me once that I helped you not to _stay_ in Beacon Hills, but I didn't say I wouldn't _come back._ " he looks around the closet, "I think I'll like this place."

"I'll tell them. They'll know who you are-

"Go ahead, tell them." Aris opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. "You can't tell them who I am without telling them that you're the one who broke me out of prison. If you tell them, say goodbye to your 'freedom'. You and I will go back to Belle Reve and spend the rest of our lives there, no more guardians to take care of us."

Aris just stares at him, biting his lips. Shit He didn't think this through.

Instead of showing weakness, Aris took a step closer, "I'll keep an eye on you. No matter where you are, I'll be there. No matter what you do, I'll be there." he takes a step closer, "I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt my friends."

Theo just kept smirking at him as their faces were inches apart. God, Aris wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Suddenly, the door opens and the janitor appears on the other side, holding a broom. He stops at seeing the two teens close to the other. Aris freezes.

The janitor looks between Theo and Aris, "Sorry. Please hurry, I need to get some towel papers."

Aris opened his mouth to say something but the janitor closed the door, leaving them alone. Theo chuckled and moved to open the door again,

"It was nice talking to you. Let's do it again sometime soon." he opens the door and exits the closet, leaving behind the very angry witch.

Aris girths his teeth and the light bulb explodes, caused by his magic.

 

* * *

 

Lunchtime came faster than any other day. The pack -except Newt- was sitting over a table, hearing Minho telling something funny that happened during class when the Asian noticed Newt walking towards them but with someone accompanying him.

"There's Newt. Wait, is that...?" he squints his eyes.

"No way." Thomas said smiling, "Theo?"

"That's me." the werewolf said as soon as the witch and he arrived at the table. Everyone looked surprised -except Aris- to see him at school.

"Wha-" he glanced at Aris and then back at the werewolf, "Aris didn't mentioned that you would come back."

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't want him to know that I could come. I wanted to surprise him." Theo said as he sat beside Teresa.

"And he was." says Newt as he too sits down, "You should've seen the look in Aris' face when he saw Theo."

"So what have you been up to?" Teresa asks.

As Theo started telling them a story of what he had been doing since the last time they saw him -which might be fake- and charmed them with his smile, Aris stared at him, sending daggers and wishing he could actually conjure a dagger.

 

* * *

 

As the school day passed and lunchtime came to an end, everyone went back to their classes. Aris was taking his books out of his locker when he saw Theo walking past him while talking to Newt. He was telling the blond witch something that made him laugh and as he did that, he glanced at Aris' way and grinned. Gally approached the witch and noticed him watching over the werewolf with a sour expression. Aris instantly noticed him and tried to act calm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he continued taking his books out.

"You don't seem too happy to see him."

Aris so wants to say to Gally that indeed, he's not happy to see him because he's not who they think he is. Instead, the swallows all that and simply says "I wasn't expecting him to show up, that's why."

"Sure? Because it's like you don't like it that he's here at all." he frowns for a moment, an idea forming in his mind, "Is he-

Not giving him a chance to finish that sentence, Aris quickly added "No, I'm not mad. No, I'm not lying and yes, he should've told me he was coming to town. I'm going late to class, excuse me." with that Aris closed his locker and walked towards his classroom.

Gally stayed there, confused by the witch's behavior but not being able to do anything about it. Behind him at the distance, Thomas was taking his Econ book out of his locker when he saw Audrey again. Surely she was walking towards her class. Thomas was going to approach her and demand some answers but he had a plan. He saw Teresa coming out of the bathroom and ran after her,

"Teresa!" she turned around and stopped, allowing him to get to her side, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

 

* * *

 

"You want me to go sleepover to your house?" Rey asked to the raven girl as they sat beside the other in their next class. Thomas had asked Teresa to ask Rey to sleepover at her house. He had thought that maybe if she sleeps there then maybe she won't go to Thomas'. It was a foolproof plan.

Teresa glanced to the front of the class where the teacher was writing over the board and, after making sure she wasn't gonna turn around, Teresa turned to the vampire, "Yeah. I thought it would be fun. You know, the only girls in the pack. Having a sleepover and talking... or something along those lines."

Rey seemed to think about it for a minute, biting her plump lips before nodding, "Yeah, it sounds like fun." she said with a smile.

Teresa smiled, "Great. I'll see you at my house at 7 p.m.?"

"Sure."

Teresa nodded and turned to the front of the class. She started to write what was on the board immediately.

 

* * *

 

After school came to an end, the pack went back to the mansion, bringing along Theo -although Aris wanted to argue. Gally opened the door and as he entered he announced his presence to the other person there. Brennan was over the kitchen counter, eating some cereal when he heard them arrive. The pack started walking towards the kitchen,

"Look who we found." Minho said pointing behind him at Theo. He went to open his mouth to introduce the werewolf but Brennan beat him to it.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other this morning." he said with a smile.

"Really?"

Brennan nods, "I was running over the woods when I found a coyote and was almost attacked by it. Theo came to my rescue."

Thomas turns to Theo, "How did you know he was near the woods?"

"I didn't. I was on my way to school when I heard a heartbeat going too fast so I went to check and saw Brennan and the coyote."

"Wait, you remember Theo?" Aris asks.

Brennan takes a spoonful of cereal, "I was a baby, no retarded."

"You're dirtying your shirt." pointed out Gally as he entered the kitchen. The younger one looked down to his shirt and groaned as he saw the spot on the bottom. Gally walks towards the stove and sees a bowl of meatless pasta with tomato sauce and one pot with the lid on over the stove. He turns to where his brother was, "You already made dinner?"

"I've been awake since 6 AM, of course I made dinner."

"Good, because I'm starving!" Minho said as he put his backpack across one chair of the dining room.

Brennan turns to Theo, who was still standing over the entrance of the dining room, "You want to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I think it'll be better if I leave. Don't wanna be a nuisance."

"Who says you are?"

Theo almost glances at Aris but luckily he doesn't. He just smiles, "Thanks. Maybe some other time."

"I can take you to your house." Teresa said, ready to grab her car keys but the werewolf stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your dinner. I can walk."

Nodding to the rest of the pack, Theo turned around and walked towards the door; everyone watched as he exited the house and walked away.

Teresa smiled, "Wow. Theo helped us fight against the vampires, saved Brennan from a coyote and didn't want to disturb me for dinner. He is like an angel that fell from heaven."

"So was Lucifer." mutters Aris.

"What?"

"Nothing." the witch moves to the kitchen.

Over the stove, Minho moves to grab the plate already served from the counter and goes to sit, ready to eat the pasta but Brennan stops him, eyes wide.

"No! That's the one with blood instead of tomato sauce!"

"What the-- _ew, ew, ew!_ " he gives the plate back. Brennan puts his real plate in front of him and puts the bloody plate on Rey's side; he then goes back to the kitchen. Minho stares at his plate, "I don't think I'll be able to eat now." he stares at the pasta for five seconds and shrugs, "Meh, whatever." and starts eating.

The rest of the pack sits and starts eating as well.

 

* * *

 

At night over his house, Thomas was coming out of the bathroom after a long shower, a towel used to dry his hair. He walked towards his desk and threw the towel on the chair. Already on his pajamas, he went to his bed and sat on the edge, picking up his phone and checking some texts. He texted Teresa, asking her if Audrey was there. It took a minute for the raven girl to text back, her answer _'yes'_. Finally he would be able to sleep. Putting his phone back on the nightstand, he fell backwards on his bed, eyes closed with a happy smile and he went to sleep.

His happiness didn't last long because the clock marked 4:00 AM when his eyes opened and found an arm thrown on top of his chest and Rey sleeping beside him on his bed. He cursed in his head and stayed awake on his bed.

 

* * *

 

Aris woke up early the next morning. Still in his pajamas he went downstairs to have some breakfast; he was entering the kitchen when he suddenly found himself face to face with Theo. Startled, Aris puts his hands to the front, ready to use magic if needed and he glares at the werewolf,

"How did you get in?!"

Theo doesn't even seem scared. He just stays in his place before Brennan appears behind him.

"Oh, sorry. He's not a morning person." he says to Theo.

"Yeah, it's fine." the three of them enter the kitchen. Aris and Theo sit on the table but with some distance between them.

Brennan turns to the witch, "Theo's truck is at the workshop, so I told him that he could come and have a ride to school with us."

And as if they had invoked him, Gally comes into the kitchen as well, "What? I never agreed to that."

"Yes you did. I gave you a bag of marshmallows and you said yes."

Gally stares at his brother for almost a minute before cursing. "Damn you." and turns to the fridge. "So, Theo, where are you living?" he asks as he opens the fridge.

"At the empty house a few streets away from school. The one with the Victorian style?"

Aris frowns, "That's Cole's house."

"I think that was the previous owner's name, but he disappeared and the house was put on sale. Who's Cole?"

Gally takes out the juice jar, "A werewolf we met in the past. He turned out to be bad."

Aris turns to look at Theo, "Yeah. He was a bad werewolf and we trapped him in a jar. I still have him in my vault." he tries to make it look like a threat, but Theo just smirks.

"You bought a whole house?" Brennan asked, changing the subject without knowing.

"Yeah. I had some money from my parents side over my bank account and decided to use it."

"Where are your parents?" Gally asks.

Brennan turns to him, "What are you? The Riddler? Stop with the questions already and eat your breakfast."

Breakfast is quiet, with Aris glaring at the werewolf occasionally.

 

* * *

 

At school, Thomas entered the building fuming and walked through the hallways, looking for a certain someone. He was looking at his sides when his eyes found Teresa talking to two guys over the lockers. He jogged towards her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the two guys. Once aside, he turned to face her,

"I thought you said Rey was with you!"

"She was! We watched some movies, ate popcorn and then went to sleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom I noticed she was gone, but I thought she had gone to the other bathroom. She was there in the morning when I woke up."

"Yeah, because that's what she does!"

Teresa frowns, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

Thomas walks away from her, leaving the raven girl confused. As he's making his way to his locker, he hears someone calling for him from behind.

"Hey, Thomas!"

"Not now." he grumbles under his breath as he arrives at his locker, not turning around.

Finally, Minho catches up with him at his locker, "Hey, Thomas. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm not in the mood."

Minho eyed him, "So it didn't work?"

"I wasn't able to sleep a thing! I thought I would be able to catch her when she woke up and ask her about it but when I went to the bathroom at 5 AM and came back she was gone!" he hits his forehead over the door of his locker.

Minho shrugged, "Well, maybe it's not such a bad thing."

Not looking at him directly, Thomas snorts, " _'Not such a bad thing'_?! I'm impressed that even though you're the one that can see the future and even with that you couldn't prevent yourself from saying something stupid."

"Wow." Minho stayed in his place, looking at his friend, "You didn't had to be a dick."

Minho turned around and walked away. Thomas didn't go after him; he cursed under his breath and punched the inside of his locker, leaving a dent mark.

 

* * *

 

Aris kept staring at Theo during his Math class. The werewolf had chosen a seat in front of Aris and so, the witch was currently staring at the back of the dark blond's head. The teacher was writing the exercises over the board, her back at the class when Theo turned around, facing the witch and startling him for a moment.

"Wanna take a picture? It'll last longer." he smirked.

"No, thanks. I only take pictures of my friends, and contrary to what everyone else thinks, you're not my friend."

Theo brings a hand to his chest, mocking being hurt by those words, "Oh, you hurt me."

"I wish."

"If you really want to keep up with the farce you're gonna have to act better than that. You'll have to hide your discontent of me being here if you don't want your pack to find out."

Aris leans forward, "Trust me. As soon as I find a way to expose you, I'll take it."

Theo doesn't say anything else, he just smirks and turns back to look at the front. Aris looks at the board and sees all the things he has to write on his notebook because he spent half class staring at the werewolf and unfortunately he has his anti-magic cuff over his wrist. He has to do it the old-fashioned way. Aris picks up his pen and starts writing.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting on his desk at Econ class, trying so hard to keep his eyes open but they wouldn't obey him. He found himself yawning a couple of times in the past hour and it was infuriating. One moment he would see the teacher sitting down and he closed his eyes and opened them again and found him already writing something over the board. As the teacher was writing over the board, Thomas started to doze off slowly, and his head fell forward, hitting the desk. Startled, he jerk awake and sat up straight, looking around to make sure no one noticed. Lucky for him no one did. As he passed a hand over his face, he saw Rey passing outside the door of his classroom and disappearing, continuing her way. Thomas felt a growl inside his chest.

"Okay, I've had it!" he mutters and gets up from his desk.

Rey was walking down the hallway, intending to get to her class when Thomas intercepted her, grabbing her by the wrist. She turned around to face him.

"We need to talk." Thomas said as he pulled her away from the hallway. Once he's sure no one is going to find them and hear their conversation, he turns to the confused vampire. "Okay. I've been trying to be comprehensible because, you know, that's the kind of person I want to be but I can't be Mr. Nice Guy when I don't even know what the hell this is going about."

Rey opens her mouth but Thomas doesn't let her speak.

"And to add more to it, I haven't been able to sleep well since you started sneaking into my room at night and sleep in my bed. Sleep in my bed!" he looks around, "I mean, what's with that?! Who does that?! And then you act like nothing's happened! You don't even acknowledge it and I really wanted to know what that was about but now all I'm asking is for one simple thing! Just leave me alone!" he finishes and stood there with his chest heaving.

Rey stays quiet for a while, looking slightly at the side before turning to look back at Thomas ([x](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9533adb8b401e248f348cbfadbe01929/tumblr_ovhfkkoXYV1u91dgho8_r1_400.gif)), "Sorry. I won't bother you again."

Thomas nods, "Thanks."

Rey doesn't add anything else; she turns around and makes her way to her class. Thomas, feeling a weight lifting from his shoulder, sighs and he too goes back to his classroom. He enters his classroom but doesn't notice the vampire girl standing at the end of the hallway, just watching as he enters his classroom before disappearing at the corner of the hall.

 

* * *

 

School came to an end. Everyone was out of the school, some getting on the bus and others on their own cars. The pack were walking towards Gally's truck when Minho noticed Rey walking past the bus and walking over the pavement, not approaching them for a ride on Gally's truck. He, Thomas and Newt stopped at seeing the vampire.

Minho cupped his hands around his mouth to emit more sound and yelled "Hey, Rey! Want a ride? Rey!"

The vampire girl doesn't even turn around; she continues walking away.

"Huh. Maybe she didn't hear me."

"Minho, I think half of Beacon Hills heard you." Newt said. "Maybe she just wanted to walk back home."

"But she's been acting weird. She didn't come to have lunch with us and in the class we shared I asked her if she had an eraser and she didn't turn to look at me."

"That you are right."

Thomas shrugged it, "Maybe it's vampires behavior. Let's go." with that he walked towards the truck.

The other two shared a confused look at the werewolf's behavior but shrugged it, leaving it for later. They too walked to the truck.

Audrey arrived at Alec's house a couple of minutes later. As she closed the door and appeared on the living room, Alec, who was sitting on the couch reading a book with his glasses on, raised his head up.

He offered her a smile, "Hey, you're early. I thought you would be with the guys." Audrey doesn't even turn to look at him; she walks to her room and closes the door once inside. Alec frowns confused, removing his glasses.

He stood up, putting his book aside, and went towards the girl's room only to be interrupted by his phone ringing over the kitchen's counter. He glanced at the kitchen and then at Rey's door; he turned back to the kitchen and answered,

"Montgomery." he pauses, hearing the other person on the line, "Aha... aha. Okay, I'll be there in five." he hangs up the call and glances at the room at the end of the hall. "Rey, I need to leave for the station. If you need anything you can reach me on my phone."

No answer. He frowns and moves to grab his satchel with all his stuff inside. He keeps his phone inside and turns to the room one more time,

"There's 'food' on the fridge, okay? I won't be gone for too long."

There was no answer from the girl and that worried Alec but the sheriff would have his head if he was called to the station and he didn't go. Walking towards the door, he takes out his car keys and exits the house.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Aris and Newt were over the vault with the brunet witch teaching Newt how to phase. They've been doing it for a whole month and Newt still couldn't phase past a table and chair. He couldn't do anything denser. Aris was standing beside the bookshelf, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Newt trying to phase through a wall that Aris magically appeared in the middle of the room.

"Concentrate." Aris said.

"I'm trying. It's just..." he sighs, "something's distracting me."

"Thomas?"

Newt looks up, "What?"

"I'm asking if it's Thomas that is distracting you."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

Newt shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"It is if it's interfering with your lessons. You know what, I think I'm going to have to stop the lessons." he said turning around and walking towards the door with the intent of leaving.

Newt's eyes widen, standing straight and walking towards Aris, "What? Why?!" he demands in anger.

"Until you are able to get your head in the game." he points at the wall behind them, "You can't phase through anything if your head is somewhere else!"

"You want me to phase through the damn thing? Fine!"

Without anything else to say, Newt runs towards the wall and Aris' eyes widen in panic as he thinks the witch will get trapped in the wall. Before he can even raise his hand to stop him, Newt successfully phases through it. Aris stands there with his mouth open and so does Newt, breathing heavily on the other side of the wall. He turns to look at the wall as if he couldn't believe he did it and then he turns to look at Aris.

The two of them stare at each other, not moving a muscle, before an ecstatic smile appears on their faces.

 

* * *

 

Over the station, Alec was sitting on an empty desk, checking some files he had on his hands when Dick passed beside him and noticed how stiff he was. He watched as the brunet stared at the same page for too long, a frustration/sour mix written on his face.

"I can hear the high-pitch whine from your IQ all the way over here." he approached the desk, "What is it?"

Alec looks up and sighs, "Sorry. It's just that Rey came back from school and she locked herself in her room without speaking to me."

Dick shrugs, "Maybe she had a bad day."

"Yeah. Once I finish with this documents I'm gonna buy her some sour gummy worms. She likes those."

Dick stares at him before saying "You're a good uncle."

Alec smiles at him. They stay staring at each other for a couple of seconds before the sheriff -going towards his office-, walks behind them and yells

_"Stark, Montgomery, stop gazing into each other's eyes and go back to work!"_

The two adults stiff at the voice of the sheriff and at the same time they take their eyes off the other, Alec turning to the files and Dick walking back to where he was originally going.

 

* * *

 

At night over a big house, a figure was seen to be sleeping peacefully on his bed over his room. His window was closed but the curtains were open and the moon illuminated the room and the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Theo slowly opened his eyes and for a moment he stayed still before sitting down on his bed; he gets up, showing his shirtless torso and grey pants and walks towards the door of his room. He opens it and exits the room, walking over the hallway and towards the stairs. He slowly goes down them until he reaches the bottom. He looks around and walks to the kitchen; once there, he gets close to the window over the sink and just stares outside. He stays like that, just staring outside the window before he finally turns around and exits the kitchen. But once he goes to exit the kitchen and go to the dining room, he suddenly disappears.

From outside, Aris frowns now that he can't see the werewolf. Where did he go? He had been over the kitchen seconds ago! He was currently over the dining room window's, carefully looking through it to the inside of the house. To anyone passing nearby he might look like a creep, but he was actually watching the werewolf in case he did something he shouldn't. Huh, now he knows what Gally feels.

Shaking his head, he decides to go to the other side of the house, where the window shows the living room. _'He might be there.'_ He slowly makes his way there and once he reaches the window he peeks inside but the living room is empty. Where was he?

_"This is unlawful trespass, you know?"_

A voice coming from behind him startles him and Aris jumps and turns around, only to find a shirtless Theo looking smug at him. He looked smug because he startled him. As he puts a hand over his chest to calm his heart, Theo raises an eyebrow at him.

"May I know what are you doing here?" Theo asks.

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

"While I sleep?"

"Evil never sleeps."

"Do you tell yourself that before going to bed at night?"

With that Theo turns around and walks back towards the house's door; Aris follows him. They enter the house, the door closed behind them and walk to the living room. Aris looks around the living room and feels a chill going down his spine. He turns to the werewolf, who was looking back at him. Almost like if he were expecting Aris to say something else.

"So?" Theo asks as he holds his arms wide open to show the living room, "Does this place looks evil enough for you to leave?"

"Ha ha, the joke is on you because it looked evil before you even moved in. An evil werewolf, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the one you captured. Did you also looked through his window at night or that's only for me?"

Aris rolls his eyes at him when suddenly he looks around the room with unnerving eyes, almost as if he had heard something. He slowly turns to Theo,

"Did you touch anything when you moved in here?" Aris asks.

"No. The only thing I need is the bed and the kitchen. Why?"

"I can feel a great concentration of magic... coming from upstairs."

Aris doesn't say anything else, he just starts walking towards the stairs and Theo doesn't do anything to stop him; instead he follows him upstairs. Theo watches as the witch gets to the top of the stairs and just stares at the hallway. He looks at the direction where Theo's room supposedly is and just stands there. The werewolf eyes him and goes to open his mouth to question him when Aris turns his head to the other side of the hall where another room was.

They go to that room; Aris pushes the door open and recognizes it immediately: it was the room where Cole had several bookshelves filled with books, some of them magical. The room looked the same: the table in the middle covered in a white tablecloth, the books in the bookshelf and all of the room was covered in dust.

"You didn't even dust off the room." Aris says as they enter the room.

"I told you. I didn't touch anything that I didn't need."

They stand in the middle of the room beside the table. Aris looks down at the table and remembers when they were searching inside the house and he was in this room with Gally, he turned into a cat. Then when he was in front of one of the bookshelf and raised his paw only to feel an electric discharge through his body. He shakes his head and the two walk towards the bookshelves and stare at them.

He raises a hand again and can feel the barrier down. "Last time the bookshelf was protected by magic. With time it wore off."

"So? From which book does the magic come?"

Aris shakes his head, not really knowing the answer when suddenly he feels a pull to some book. One that had a black spine, so he reaches his hand towards it and grabs it. Slowly almost with fear he takes the book off the shelf and turns it around to look at it; it was a golden book with a black spine. Where has he seen this book? Theo looks at the book with a frown and then back to the witch's face, waiting for a reaction or something.

Aris frowns for a moment, staring at the book, before he realizes something, eyes going wide in surprise,

"No way."

 

* * *

 

The two of them went back to the mansion and Aris woke up Gally, telling him that it was pretty important for him to wake up. Now, the three of them were around the dining room table, Gally staring at Aris and a no longer shirtless werewolf. The book was in front of Aris over the table, still closed. The sandy blond had a tired face but also had a _'why in the world am I here at 3 AM and what were you two doing?'_ expression as Aris explained how they found the book.

"And then we reached the room with the bookshelves and found this." he says touching the cover of the book.

Gally continues staring at them and when he finally opens his mouth is to say "Why were you at his house at this hour?"

"Focus, Gally! I've never felt a strong pull to something with magic but this book did it and now I know why. I've read about this book somewhere else and it contains spells that no other book has."

"What are you saying?"

Aris looks serious into his eyes,

"This book might help us to stop Brennan's accelerated growth."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good start!! I really liked writting this chapter and I really hope you liked it :)  
> Oh, in case you've forgotten:
> 
> Audrey "Rey" (face claim: Crystal Reed).  
> werewolf Theo (face claim: Cody Christian).  
> Brennan Castellan "gally's brother" (face claim: Dylan Sprayberry).
> 
> I told you last season that it wouldn't be the last time you would see Theo. And yeah, you're gonna see him a lot in this season.


	2. (Un)necessary Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf comes to an end this Sunday and I'm emotional!!!! You have no idea!!!! It's like, I'm so happy one of my fav shows is coming to an end and I know it will be awesome but at the same time I'm not mentally prepared for it to end!!! If any of you watch TW I just wanna say that it's been a pleasure sharing all the amazing things the show gaves us, and this will always be one of my fav shows ever. Kisses to all of you!!
> 
> Also, I'm just gonna upload this chapter quick 'cause I really just want to lie down on my bed and stay there, because my cat passed away yesterday and I'm still feeling down. I can't get out of bed and feel so sad but I wanted to upload the chapter first.

To say that a lot had happened in the last two days was an understatement. Thomas thought about it as he currently found himself lying on the floor of the hospital and with a man dressed in long black ropes, the hood covering his face, currently making his way to him. Thomas was trying to grab a small jar that fell from him during the fight when the man stomped hard on the jar, breaking it and rendering whatever that was inside useless. He then grabbed Thomas by the throat as he lifted him up and slammed him up against the hospital wall. Thomas brought his claws up and tried to make the other let go of him but it was futile. The silent struggle was interrupted by the elevator dinging, opening its doors to reveal Rey and Mary inside it. Rey showed her fangs and snarled at the man. The hooded man then threw Thomas away to the ground and turned to face the vampire, who had run towards him and jumped in the air, her boot making contact with the other's chest.

Quickly, Mary used the distraction and went to help her godson over the floor.

"Come on. Come on, let's go." she said as she helped Thomas back on his feet and the two of them ran towards the elevator.

Rey continued to fight the hooded person, claws clawing at the man's black ropes but they didn't do any harm. Inside the elevator, Thomas tried to catch his breath as it seemed that he was dizzy for some reason. Mary noticed it and snapped her fingers in front of his face,

"Thomas. Thomas!"

He was starting to close his eyes to pass out when Mary took out a syringe with an unknown substance and quickly injects him on the leg. Thomas' eyes shot open and he breathes in hard, opening his mouth and turning to look at the woman. Mary smiles in relief and turned to the hall where Rey continued to fight against the hooded man.

"Audrey, come on! _Run!_ "

Rey raised a clawed hand to the man's head but he managed to stop her and use his other hand to hit her across the face, still holding her by the arm. Rey turned her face to the side and groaned but soon was held by the throat and choking. The man raised his other hand to punch her again but Rey saw it and managed to get free. She instantly turned around and started running towards the elevator as the hooded man went after her.

Mary was waiting for the vampire girl to get closer to press the button to shut the doors close. Rey managed to get inside the elevator before the doors started closing. She turned around and they all watched as the hooded man was getting closer but the doors closed before the he could get to them. The elevator shakes a bit but it continues to move to the next floor. The three inside the elevator let out a relieved breath.

Rey was left standing in the middle of the elevator when she turns to look at Thomas as the brunet, still lying on the elevator floor, tried to catch his breath; he looks up at her and says

"We never should have opened that book."

 

* * *

 

**[48 HOURS BEFORE]**

Over the mansion at Aris' vault, the witch was currently in front of the table, making the potion while mixing the ingredients in the right order, following the book's instructions. After he explained Gally about the book, the sandy blond wanted him to try it. The other potion was taking six months and it wasn't even close to being done, so they didn't had anything else to lose while trying with another one. Aris spent all the night and morning preparing the potion. Gally was pacing around the room like a father waiting for the birth of his child. He stopped, at one side of the table, and asked

"Is it done?"

"Almost." answered Aris without taking his eyes off the potion.

Gally paced around the room again and soon stopped beside the table again,

"Is it done now?"

"Say it one more time and I'll pour this out of the window."

He groaned, "Sorry, I'm nervous." and stood away from the table, tapping the floor with his foot.

"I can tell."

Aris grabbed a small yellow flower and pluck its petals; he then smashed them and poured them into the potion. He held his breath as the potion started changing color, going from blue to yellow then to purple and then back to blue. Aris stared at it for almost a minute before turning to Gally and saying

"It's ready."

Gally stands beside him, staring at the potion inside the small jar. He goes to grab it, intending to give it to Brennan when Aris stops him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Brennan wanted the pack to be here when he takes the potion. He told you that."

"Yeah, but-

"But nothing! You promised your brother. Besides, it's just a couple of hours left for school to end."

The rest of the pack were over the school. Even though they wanted to stay at the mansion to witness the whole situation with the potion, their parents/tutors had prohibited them for doing it because apparently they knew they skipped school for some days a couple of months ago -because of the vampires. So now they would have to be careful about that. Although Aris could just alter the days with his magic. Before lunch, Thomas was taking his book out of his locker when he saw Rey walking past him. When her eyes meet his, he smiled and waved at her,

"Hey."

Rey broke eye contact and continued walking away. Thomas frowned. Why did she do that? He closed his locker and was about to go after her when the bell rang. He turned back and went to his class. He could always ask her at lunch.

Turns out Thomas was wrong. At lunch, the pack was already over the table except for Audrey. Well, Theo as well but he wasn't pack. He looked around the cafeteria but found no trace of the vampire girl.

"Is something wrong?" Teresa asked.

"...No." he sat and started eating his food.

Over the library, Rey was sitting crossed-legged on the floor in one of the aisles, wearing earphones to hear some music and leaning against a bookshelf when a pair of boots appears on her sight. She looked up and saw Theo standing in front of her.

"Hey, there."

She takes her earphones off, "Hey..."

Theo looks over his shoulder, "Are you hiding from Thomas?"

"What made you think that?"

"Because it's lunch time and even though you don't eat anything, you still go to the table and hear your friends talk."

Rey doesn't say anything. She looks down at her earphones over hands and plays with them,

"...I really don't wanna talk about it."

Theo shrugs and sits beside her, his knee touching hers. Rey frowns for a moment,

"What are you doing?"

"I heard somewhere that human contact can help."

"I'm not human."

Theo turns to face her, "Neither am I."

They spend the lunch at the library, sitting beside the other in silence. Rey really appreciated those minutes.

 

* * *

 

Once school was over, the pack went to the mansion except for Rey, who had apparently left before the last class ended. Thomas tried not to let that bug him. The pack was standing over the living room, watching as Aris holds Brennan a glass with the potion in it.

"Drink it."

Brennan eyes the potion and then the witch, "You sure about it?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Not really."

Brennan grabs the glass and stares at it. A minute passes as he just stares at the potion, almost as if thinking if he should drink it or not. The minute is over and he drinks the potion in one gulp. They all hold their breath as he drinks the potion and once he's done, they wait. Everything is static, no one making a move but nothing happens. Brennan looks at himself and shrugs, like saying he doesn't feel any different. But then his eyes roll back into his head and he falls. The pack goes to catch him and it's Gally the one who catches his unconscious little brother.

"What happened to him?" he asks while turning to look at Aris, "What happened to him?!"

 

* * *

 

Brennan was lying over Gally's bed, his hands crossed over his belly and his eyes still closed. It's been almost half hour since he fell unconscious and he hasn't woken up. Gally and Aris were the ones over the room, watching over the sleeping teenager.

Gally glances at the witch, "Did it work?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Aris went to grab a weird looking instrument: it looked like a portable meter. It allowed him to measure how old one really is. They've been using it to track Brennan's growth during the past months and that's how they know exactly how old he is. Aris passes the instrument over Brennan's body and reads what appears on the screen.

"Sixteen."

Gally lets out a disappointed sigh, "So it didn't worked."

"We don't know. He might've reached sixteen before drinking the potion."

"Then why is he still unconscious?"

"I don't know. I told you, I've never tried this potion before."

Gally scoff, turning around.

"I know you're worried about him. But at least he's still alive."

"Hurray." answered the other in sarcasm.

"Don't be like that with me. I was just trying to help."

Gally sighs and turns around to face the witch, "I know."

There's a knock on the door and they turn to see as the door opens and Teresa appears. She grimaces,

"Hey. I'll keep an eye on him. You two need to rest."

"I'm not tired." Gally said.

"You both stayed awake since last night to make that potion. You need to rest."

Aris turned to Gally, "Listen to the girl. She's wise."

After a moment Gally nodded and left the room. Teresa turned to Aris, "You too."

"God bless you."

Aris exits the room too. Teresa moves towards the bed; she sat on the chair beside the bed and held Brennan's hand, watching his peaceful expression.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, Rey was over her room, lying on her stomach over her bed when there was a knock on the door. She looked up from her magazine as the door opened; Chairman Meow entered the room as Alec opened the door, holding a bag of sour gummy worms on his left hand. The cat went to the bed, climb up and lay down beside Rey. The dark haired girl pets him as she looked at Alec.

"How's everything going?" he asked.

"Fine."

Alec enters the room, sitting on the bed and turning his body to the girl.

"Really?"

Rey nods.

"You can tell me anything, you know? If you feel... off or something, I'm here for you to talk. I'll always be here if you need to talk."

Rey stares at him for almost a complete minute in silence and just when she goes to open her mouth the phone over the kitchen started ringing. Alec cringed, and Rey closed her mouth in a thin line.

"The phone." he said.

"I know."

"I have to-

"I know." Rey turned back to her magazine.

Alec sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. Before leaving, he looked back at Rey as she read and then left the room. The dark haired girl glances at the door and to the sour gummy worms over her bed. She grabs the bag and opens it, eating one as she continued with her reading.

 

* * *

 

The sun was coming down and Brennan was still unconscious over Gally's bed, no signs of waking up sooner. They couldn't reach Rey although Alec assured them that she was over the house. Theo was over his house but told them to call him if they needed help. Aris was up over the sandy blond's room, his turn in taking care of Brennan. Thomas, Minho and Gally were over the living room: Thomas and his best friend sleeping while sitting on the couch, their heads over the other's shoulders and Gally was over the single sofa, using his hand to rest his head. Newt went to the dining room where the book was lying on top of the table. His fingertips barely touched the cover when he was startled by a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" Teresa asks as she too enters the dining room and stands beside him.

"I feel so helpless. I don't like feeling like that; I want to help." he sits on one of the chairs, Teresa doing the same.

"You sure you outta be playin' around with that?"

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

With that said, Newt opens the golden cover and the two of the look at the strange words over the pages. Teresa frowns, not being able to read a thing but Newt understood it. He starts looking through the book carefully for a spell or something that could help wake up Brennan. Maybe there's a counter spell or something like that. He stops in one page when he notices something that catches his attention. He frowns for a moment before he starts reading the inscription, nervous fingers tracing the words.

Unbeknown to him, as he starts reading, far away from the mansion and deep into the woods, the ground starts trembling -almost like an earthquake. A crack appears on the ground and soon it splits open, long and big enough for a car to fit in; a thick fog came from it and soon a skeletal hand comes through the crack, rising up.

Back at the mansion, Newt kept reading until Aris, having sensed a great amount of magic coming from downstairs, quickly came downstairs and to the dining room. He yelled

 _"No!"_ the other two turned to him, "You must not read from the book!"

Before Newt can ask for an explanation, a strange, piercing whine is heard all over the town; Thomas quickly brings his hands to his ears to muffle the sound and the others quickly leap to their feet and run to the dining room. Newt and Teresa get up, looking like a kid who just has been caught with his hand on the cookie jar.

Aris approaches the table, snatching the book from the other witch's hands and closing it, "What did you do?!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?!"

Thomas stepped in, "Hey, he didn't know."

"Don't start now, Hawthorne. You should never read a book you don't know anything about. Especially if you're a witch." he says the last part looking at Newt. He huffs and walks back to the living room.

Thomas turns to look at Newt, who was looking back at him, "I was just trying to help."

Thomas nods, knowing that already. He didn't like the way the blond smelled. Sad.

Gally grabbed his car keys and turned to them,

"Come on. Let's go and check."

 

* * *

 

The pack, except for Teresa, Minho and Newt, went to the woods. They were about to enter it when they saw a navy truck park beside them and then Theo coming out of the vehicle and walking towards them,

"What the hell was that thing?"

"Welcome to Beacon Hills. Get used to it." Aris said.

"You heard it too?" Thomas asks.

"I think half, if not everyone on the town heard it."

"We're investigating that." Gally said, turning on his lantern. "Maybe it was just a small thing. You know, nothing to worry about."

"That's what the character who gets killed first in a horror movie says." Aris says.

Gally ignores him and the four of them get into the woods.

Almost two hours later, Newt was pacing around the dining room when the main door opened and the rest of the pack came through the door. The blond witch ran towards them as soon as they entered the mansion,

"Did you found out what was that?"

"No." Gally said as he walked towards the dining room.

Newt turned to the others, a guilty look on his face, "I'm sorry, I was just-

Aris interrupts him, "Yeah, yeah. I know. _'You were just trying to help.'_ " and he too walks to the dining room.

Thomas wants to growl at him but instead he focuses on Newt. He puts a hand over the blond's arm,

"Hey. It's not your fault."

Newt looks up at him, "Of course it is." he pushes his hand away and goes to the kitchen, only to exit through the back door and to the backyard.

Thomas wants to go after him but he feels he can't move. He groans and closes his eyes, turning around to take some air before finally entering the dining room. Gally was there, standing over the entrance of the kitchen, and Aris, Minho and Theo were over the table. Teresa came downstairs from keeping an eye on Brennan and passed beside Thomas.

As soon as he saw her, Gally approached her, "Anything?"

Teresa shakes her head. Gally sighs and turns back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that whatever Newt read actually was something bad?" Minho asks to the witch.

"I don't know. But he shouldn't be reading what he doesn't know about."

Outside over the backyard, Newt had his arms crossed over his chest to cover himself from the cold night while looking up at the moon in the dark sky. He heard the backdoor open and then steps and he sighed without turning around.

"Go away, Thomas."

"Not Thomas."

Newt turns his head to see Theo walking towards him.

"Although I get why you would confuse us. Both start with the letter _'T'_ , both werewolves, both pretty handsome."

"What do you want?"

"Making sure you're okay?"

Newt snorts, turning back to look at the moon, "Like you care."

Theo's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. Who hurt you?"

Newt turns around, feeling guilty about what he said, "Sorry. I didn't mean-

Theo holds a hand to stop him, "No, it's fine. Do you feel better?"

"Not actually." admits the witch.

"Well, usually that works. Oh well, that covers all my knowledge of psychology."

Newt manages to smile.

"Is that a smile I see?"

Newt turns his face so the other can't see it, "No..."

"I think it is."

Newt turns to face him while smiling.

Theo smiles, "There it is. You should smile more."

"Because you say so?"

"No, because you look really beautiful when you do it."

Newt felt his cheeks burn and he couldn't help but to smile a little more.

Thomas was watching and hearing the whole exchange from the kitchen window, holding onto the sink as he felt claws threatening to come out. He suppressed a growl.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes, the pack was over the living room, sitting on the couch and floor in silence. Theo was over the kitchen, pouring himself some cool water. Over the dining room table, Teresa had her head resting on top of her arms, using them as pillow; her head was turned to the side and she was sleeping peacefully until out of the nowhere, her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, startled by something. She gets up quickly, the chair falling behind her and having the pack's attention. Thomas and the others approached the raven girl with curios eyes. Teresa turned to them, eyes wide open and breathing kind of heavily and they knew something was going on.

They ran upstairs and burst into Gally's bedroom only to find it empty. They saw the empty space on the bed where Brennan used to be and felt the wind blowing so they turned to the open window leading to the woods.

Minho sighs, "Why does everyone in this town go to woods?"

 

* * *

 

They followed Brennan's scent that lead to the woods. They decided to split in groups: Gally, Aris and Thomas and Theo, Newt and Minho. Teresa stayed in the mansion in case he came back. Soon they were searching in the woods. Over Theo, Newt and Minho's group, the Asian male starts speaking as they walked,

"I don't get it. There were two werewolves over the mansion. How come you didn't hear anything?" he asks turning to Theo.

"Like I told you before, I didn't hear his heartbeat, neither did Thomas, until it was gone."

They continue walking, lanterns on their hands.

"Why would he even go to the woods?" Minho asks.

"Maybe he's following his instinct." Theo says and a moment later he stops, making the other two stop, "Yeah. That's what he's doing."

"Explain, please."

"Let's think about it. He left the mansion without telling anyone that he was leaving and before that he had been sleeping/unconscious. I may not know him that well but I'm pretty sure he doesn't do that kind of things."

"He's sleep walking." Newt says after he realizes it.

Theo nods.

"If he really is sleep walking then we must find him. We don't know what an asleep dragon can do." Minho says.

They continue walking. They are being careful for the branches over the ground in case there was a feral animal over the woods. They cross around a big and old tree when they see Brennan walking slowly over the other side, still in the same clothes he was wearing in the morning.

"Brennan!" Minho yells before Newt and Theo cover his mouth at the same time but it's futile. The dragon heard them.

Brennan stops walking and turns to their direction. He opens his eyes and they see them glowing an electric orange before flames appear around his body. He doesn't move afterwards but the fire is still there. The three of them walk until they're near.

"Brennan, turn off your fire!" Minho yells but the other doesn't move.

"He's still asleep." Newt says.

"What do you mean he's still asleep? You mean to tell me that even sleeping he can produce fire?!"

"He's a dragon, what were you expecting?" Theo says.

"Well, for once, not dying in the woods like barbeque!"

From the other side of the woods, Gally stiffs and stops walking, the other two noticing.

Back at where Brennan is, the flames start growing little by little. Both Newt and Minho have to raise their hands to their fronts to avoid the heat getting closer.

"We have to do something." Newt said, "He can't keep up like that, or he'll end up burning the whole woods."

Theo looks around to search for a way to get closer and he finally finds it. Slowly he started to get closer to the other teen, keeping a hand to cover his face from the heat. Newt and Minho watched as Theo made his way towards Brennan, the flames dancing around the teen's body. Theo was looking at the flames as if he were studying them and took a step forward, feeling the heat of the flames as he got closer. He held his hand to the front to reach Brennan's hand and soon the fire started burning him. His body was screaming in excruciating pain but he didn't step back. He kept reaching for Brennan's hand, trying to do his best to endure the flames that were scorching his body; every time they burned off his skin, he healed -his werewolf healing kicking in. Newt grabbed Minho's arm in suspense, his eyes never leaving the scene right in front of them.

Theo's hand finally found Brennan's; he held it in his own and he didn't move afterwards, skin still peeling off and healing right after it. As soon as he grabbed the dragon's hand, Brennan turned his head to where Theo was, his eyes still glowing orange and the same vacant look. Just when Newt and Minho thought that the werewolf was going to die because of the fire, the flames started to slowly subside. They watched as the fire extinguished and just the remains were floating into the sky. Still looking at Theo's way, Brennan's eyes stopped glowing orange and turned back to his baby blue color.

Soon there were no longer flames and the werewolf's body stopped healing, his shirt and jeans with burned parts. Newt and Minho exhaled in relief but then Brennan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward; before the two of them could run and catch him, it was Theo who caught him.

 

* * *

 

Gally, Aris and Thomas were running to where the fire had been minutes ago when they saw Newt and the others walking and quickly approached them. As they got closer, Gally noticed an unconscious Brennan over the werewolf's arms.

"Is he okay?" Gally asks.

Theo nods, "He's fine; he's just unconscious." he passes the unconscious teen to the sandy blond.

"Why does it smell like something burned?" Thomas asks.

"Theo did." Minho says, "Brennan caught on fire and Theo managed to calm him by walking right into the fire."

Gally turns to him, "You did?"

Theo nods. Gally nods back at him, almost like a silent 'thank you' and turns around, saying that they should go back to the mansion. Thomas, Newt and Minho follow after him. Theo goes to do the same but turns around to find Aris watching him with a suspicious look.

"What now?" Theo asks.

"Nothing... I'm just trying to figure out if you're actually a good hearted person who pretends to be a cynic... or are you a cynic who knows how to pretend to be some kind of goody two-shoes?"

"I didn't follow that at all, but I think the second one."

Aris scoffs, turning around and following after the pack. Theo laughs and follows too.

 

* * *

 

The next day at Math class, the teacher was writing some equations over the board, her back to the class. Rey was sitting behind Teresa, looking down at her notes. She really didn't like Math and thankfully the blue eyed girl had offered to give Rey her notes.

Once the teacher finished, she turned to the class, "I'd like volunteers for the board." she called, looking over the students. "Teresa, Audrey…" she called another two names but Rey didn't hear them.

As Teresa stood up, the vampire girl frowned, "Um, I didn't volunteer." Rey said.

The teacher didn't seem to care; she smiled at her, "Now to the board." she said gesturing to it.

Rey hesitantly made her way to the board and, grabbing her chalk, stared at the question. She couldn't do Maths. It was one of the things she never learned how to do. It always bothered Gillian. If her heart could still beat, she's sure her heartbeat would have risen dramatically.

"Didn't you go over the notes I gave you?" Teresa asked quietly as she answered her own equation.

Rey turns to her with panic on her eyes, "I didn't understand them."

Teresa glanced behind them to the teacher who was bent over a desk, helping a student. "X equals twenty-five." she whispers and turns back to her own equation.

Rey exhaled, and put her chalk back to the board, ready to write the answer.

"And sweetheart..." Teresa said turning completely to look at the vampire -apparently having finished-, "put the claws away."

As Teresa went back to her seat, Rey looked at her hand and saw that instead of fingernails she had claws; she quickly pulled her hand back and looked around to make sure no one saw it.

 

* * *

 

Before the bell rang for the next class, Thomas was taking his books out of his locker when a heartbeat appeared behind him and suddenly a hand was leaning against the lockers. Thomas turned to Aris, who seemed to be pissed at something.

"Okay, something is definitely going on with Rey." Thomas stiffs, "I asked her and Teresa how Math class went and she snarled at me. Like, literally, a vampire snarl. Right here in school." he scoffs, "Can you believe her?" he turns to Thomas and notices the guilty look on the werewolf. "What did you do?"

"I, uh..."

"What did you do?" he demands.

"I just told her to stop sneaking into my room!" he kind of yells. He looks around and calms down. "For the past weeks she's been sneaking into my room at night and sleeps in my bed. I haven't been able to sleep well, and it was affecting me so I told her to stop doing it. She agreed and that's it."

Aris stares at him, "So you told her off?"

Thomas' eyes widen, "I'm the one who has the fault?! She's the one who sneaked into my room, whatever the reason that was."

Aris, apparently tired of his stupidity, turns to him, "She's looking for comfort, you dumbass."

"What?"

"Think about it. She's alone in this town. No family, no friends. No people like her-

"What about Alec? He's a vampire too _AND_ she's staying with him."

"Yeah, but he's also a vampire, which means he has to work at night and she stays alone at night. And when he's back over the morning, she's already at school. He's got a life of his own. She just wants to be near someone and you rescued her. You were the one who rescued her and she clearly has a liking for you."

"Y-yeah, but the rest of you were there too, so why not any of you?"

Aris crosses his arms, "Would you rather have her climb into Newt's room every night?"

That made Thomas' wolf growl. No. Hell no.

Thomas blinks, "Wait. You said she has no friends, but she does. She's part of the pack."

"Have you ever said to her that she was part of the pack?"

Thomas goes to open his mouth and defend himself when he realizes that in fact, he hasn't.

"Dumbass."

"I didn't know I had to actually tell her!" he smashes his forehead over his locker.

"Thomas, you're the alpha of your pack. You're the one who decides who you let into your pack.

Thomas, still with his forehead against the locker, turns his head to the hall and sees Theo and Newt walking together to their class, the werewolf helping the witch with his books. Newt smiles and thanks him as they continue walking.

"And who you don't." adds Aris.

Thomas feels his eyes glow and clenches his jaw.

 

* * *

 

At her Bio class, Rey was sitting over her seat just before class started, her backpack over her lap. She was searching for her potion -the one that allowed her to be under the sun without bursting into flames- 'cus she forgot to take her dose in the morning and now she didn't brought some spare. She soon wouldn't be able to be near the sun's reach.

 _"Dammit."_ she mutters under her breath.

The bell rings. She moves to pick up her stuff, grabbing her backpack and putting it over her shoulder as she stands up and starts leaving the classroom. The teacher notices her and stops her in front of her desk,

"Miss West, do you need to be excused from class?"

Rey stared at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah?" and then headed out of the classroom, leaving a confused teacher.

Rey was walking down the hall, making her way to the exit where she could make a run for Alec's house when suddenly she heard a strange noise. She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around trying to localize where the noise was coming from or what is was before the noise disappeared. She frowned as it had been weird.

Rey turned back to the front and was about to start walking again when she saw the sunlight coming through the windows of the doors, the sunlight slowly making its way towards her. Rey started taking steps backwards before she was running away from it. Where could she go? Where?! She was running out of hall and suddenly saw a door, so she leapt at it, opened it at the last second and entered the locker room, closing the door behind her before the sunlight reached her. She pressed her back against the door as she took a look of the locker room.

Now she was trapped.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was sitting on his seat at his History class, tapping his notebook with his pen as he tried to understand one of the questions when suddenly he heard a male voice calling for him.

_"Thomas."_

He raises his head and looks around the classroom but no one was looking at his way. Everyone was answering their questions. Did he imagine that?

_"Thomas."_

There it is again! He keeps looking around, a frown forming on his face as he tried to understand what was happening.

_"Over the door."_

Thomas turns to the open door of the classroom where he sees Theo standing outside. The other werewolf beckoning for him to get out of the classroom for some reason, so Thomas did. Once outside and over the hall, Theo nodded at the other end of the hall for him to follow, and Thomas did; the werewolf lead Thomas through the hall until they reached the locker room.

"She says she's been there since last hour." Theo says.

Thomas looks at the closed door and gets closer, "Rey?" nothing. Well, of course she wouldn't want to answer to him. "Rey, I know you're there. I can smell you."

_"Go away."_

"Tell him what you told me." Theo says.

After a moment of silence, the vampire answers _"I didn't take my dose of potion this morning and I forgot to bring one to school. I can't come out, the sun is up."_

Thomas looks down at the ground where the sunlight was illuminating the hall. He kneels on the ground, still close to the door. He then thinks of something and takes out his phone and passes it to Theo, "Call Alec. Tell him what's going on and tell him to bring a potion."

Theo nods and starts dialing, taking a few steps away as he speaks to the vampire through the line. As he does that, Thomas, still kneeled, turns to the door.

"Rey, I know I'm the last person you want to speak to but... I-I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant that much to you. I was just..." he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, "I was tired. I was tired and I couldn't sleep and I-- I didn't understood why you were doing what you were doing, and I should've approached it different but let's just say I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

He stops for a moment, taking some air before continuing.

"And now I know that you just felt alone." there's a shift coming from the other side of the door, and Thomas knows that Rey kneeled down and that she must be at Thomas' level, "I know how that feels. And I should've been a better alpha, a better friend. But it seems that lately all I do is being rude and hurt my friends. Because that's what you are." he looks at the door, "You're pack."

"He's here." he hears Theo say.

Thomas turns to see Alec jogging towards them through the hall. He soon reaches them, standing beside Thomas as the werewolf stands up. Alec gets closer to the door, his forehead almost touching it.

"Rey? Open the door so I can enter." he says, holding his satchel to his hip.

A second passes and the lock is off; Alec turns to the two teens before entering the locker room, closing the door behind him. The two werewolves stay outside, waiting. After two minutes, the door opens again and Alec and Rey come out. Just in time because the bell rings and students start coming out of the classrooms. Rey starts walking away, clutching the strap of her backpack as the others watched her.

"I'm gonna take her home." Alec says.

Thomas nods at him. He knows that Rey needs to time to forgive him. After sharing a look with the two werewolves, Alec follows the girl through the hall and towards the exit. Students keep walking around them, not having any idea of what was happening. Theo turns around and walks to the other end of the hall, most likely to his class to get his stuff. Thomas stays there, watching where the two vampires had been and now they were gone.

Thomas went back to his classroom to get his backpack and soon came out of the class, walking over the hall when he saw Minho over the lockers, putting his books inside his locker. Feeling that this was the _'apologize day'_ , he made his way to the Asian, clutching the strap of his backpack nervously.

"Hey."

Minho looked at him but didn't say anything else. He turned back to his locker.

"I think I never apologized for being a dick to you the other day."

Minho shrugs while nodding, eyes still over his locker.

"Minho, I'm really sorry. You know how I screw up things, and I really do, but that's no excuse for acting the way I did. I lashed out because of what was happening with Rey and I also ended up hurting her too." Minho glances at him, "Yeah, it's my fault Rey's been acting weird these days." Minho turns back to his locker. Thomas looks down, "The truth is I don't think I'll be able to handle you not being my friend. I already lost Newt, I can't lose you too."

Minho doesn't turn to see him but he does stop moving things inside his locker. Thomas sighs, knowing that the other won't speak to him. He turns around and starts walking away-

_"You know how gay that sounded?"_

Thomas stopped and turned to him, finding Minho looking at him with a smile over his locker. Thomas blinks a few times,

"B-but I thought... I thought you were still mad."

"I stopped being mad at you like ten minutes after I called you a _'dick'_."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Minho closes his locker and walks to Thomas, "Thomas, you're my best friend. We're brothers from another mother. A stupid little fight isn't gonna make me leave your side."

"No?"

"Not even if you begged me."

Thomas can't help it; a big smile appears over his face. Minho chuckles and pats his shoulder as they start walking together through the hall.

"I really meant what I said." Thomas says.

"I know. And I really meant what I said too. People are gonna think you broke up with Newt because of your undying love for me."

Thomas playfully nudges him and Minho laughs. Thomas smiles again and laughs too. At least he got back one of his friends.

 

* * *

 

School came to an end. As the rest of the pack went back to their own houses, Newt decided to go to the hospital. It was just a headache but it had lasted all day and it was making it difficult for him to have a normal day. Once he reached Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital he went through the doors and saw several members from the staff going from one side to another, treating the patients and all. He walked towards the reception counter and saw a woman over the phone. Not wanting to interrupt something that might be important, Newt decided to go to the reception area and sit in one of the chairs. A couple of minutes passed and finally one of the nurses approached him but only to tell him to wait in his seat and then left.

Newt was really considering leaving; it was just a headache, nothing that some pills from his house and some good rest can't heal. But as he was thinking that, he heard something that made the hairs on the back of his head rise. He stood up and looked around, but it seemed that no one seemed to notice. They were busy with their own stuff. He heard it again and turned his head to where the hall led to the rooms; he walked towards where he heard the sound and followed it. No one seemed to notice that he was walking where there were no people.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's place, Rey was over the living room sitting on the couch, legs brought up to her chest while watching TV when Alec approached her, standing near the kitchen counter.

"You wanna talk?"

Rey, still looking at the TV, shakes her head. Alec sighs and turns to his room, closing the door behind him. Rey turns to where the brunet had been standing and looks down at her hands. She glanced at her phone over the armrest and stared at it.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was happily walking towards the reception counter at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, a bag filled with Mary's lunch on his left hand. After getting to his house after school he had decided to bring Mary lunch. He gets to the counter where the receptionist was on a phone call; she looks up at him and, recognizing him, smiles at him. She holds her hand, indicating him to wait for a moment; Thomas nods at her.

He turns around and waits until she's done with her phone call. Once she hangs up, she stands up from her seat and walks to Thomas' side with a smile,

"I'll go get Mary. Wait here."

"Okay."

Thomas watches the nurse walk away. He puts the lunch bag over the counter and he rests his elbows over the counter when suddenly a scent caught his nose. And he knew that scent. He knew it too well. He looks around but doesn't find the owner of the scent anywhere. Frowning, Thomas leaves the bag on top of the counter and follows his nose.

 

* * *

 

Newt was walking through the hall of the third floor. No nurses or doctors near. Everything was silent and even though it was a hospital, it was somewhat disconcerting.

"Hello?"

There was no reply. Newt continued walking, but he didn't hear that sound again. So why was he still walking and searching for it? Because he can't really explain it, but he felt like he was being pulled by some force.

"Hello?"

Newt turned around the corner and saw one of the light bulbs flicker. He took a few steps in that direction before stopping. He was berating himself for jumping at shadows when he felt a chill going down his spine. It felt like being watched from behind. Newt spun around and then managed to hold in a scream.

In front of him was a man dressed in black robes. His face was covered by the shadows and the hood but it gave Newt the creeps. The man didn't move; he just stared at the witch's direction.

 ** _"Ym roivas?"_** he said in a strange language and Newt was too occupied in try to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest to understand it.

The hooded man finally took a step forward; he straightened and reached for Newt with hands that were pitted and burned black.

Out of the nowhere, Thomas suddenly appeared and went to Newt's side, happy that he found the witch.

"Newt!" he reaches the witch's side. He then notices Newt staring at something to the front so he turns too and is startled at seeing the hooded man... or creature? He instinctively shoved Newt behind him with one arm.

The creature roared at them and suddenly the lights started flickering; Thomas and Newt looked up and around as the lights flickered while the creature roared. It turned pitch black for almost five seconds before the lights came back on and the hooded man was gone.

Thomas stands in front of Newt, hands over his arms while turning him so he was facing him.

"Newt, listen to me. Stay here. Don't follow me."

With that said, Thomas ran to the direction the other had gone.

 

* * *

 

Thomas ran through the hall, trying to follow the man's scent but curious enough the scent ended in the hall where he was currently standing. He looked around, using his werewolf hearing to try and catch something. Aris had given him a small jar with some powerful paralyzing similar to Kanima's venom. Just in case, he had said to Thomas. Well, he was glad he still had it in his pocket. He would use it if needed. He was paying attention to his surroundings when suddenly he heard a micro-sound and barely had time to turn around only to have the man/creature blow some powder from his hands right into Thomas' face. As soon as the powder made contact with his face, Thomas felt an incredible dizziness and tiredness. He tried to shake it off but the man managed to used that chance and throw him to the floor with a great force. Air was expulsed from Thomas' lungs as his back made contact with the hard floor. He managed to get on his feet although a little dizzy while doing so.

The man -he couldn't see his face with the hood on- held up his tattered hands and they glowed purple before the lights started flickering again. He brought his hands down in a swift move and a force sent Thomas flying and landing on the floor of the hospital again. He was lying on the floor as the man made his way to him. Thomas saw the jar -must have fallen off his pocket- on the floor next to him and held his hand to try and grab it. Unfortunately the man stomped hard on the jar, breaking it. He proceeded to grab Thomas by the throat and lift him up against the wall.

Thomas brought his claws up and tried to make the other let go of him but it was futile. Luckily they heard the elevator dinging, and turned to see it opening its doors to reveal Rey and Mary. Thomas was confused as to why the vampire girl was there as she was supposed to be angry at him, but he was also happy that she was there. Rey showed her fangs and snarled at the man. The hooded man then threw Thomas away to the ground and turned to face the vampire, who had run towards him and jumped in the air, her boot making contact with the other's chest.

Quickly, Mary used the distraction and went to help her godson over the floor.

"Come on. Come on, let's go." she said as she helped Thomas back on his feet and the two of them ran towards the elevator.

Thomas watched from inside the elevator as Rey continued to fight the hooded person. He doesn't know what the man threw at him, but he was currently trying to catch his breath; he was also still dizzy. Mary noticed it and snapped her fingers in front of his face,

"Thomas. Thomas!"

He was starting to close his eyes to pass out when suddenly he felt something injected in him that made his able to breathe normally. Thomas' eyes shot open and he breathes in hard, turning to look at the woman. Mary smiles in relief and turned to the hall where Rey continued to fight against the hooded man.

"Audrey, come on! _Run!_ "

Rey raised a clawed hand to the man's head but he managed to stop her and use his other hand to hit her across the face, still holding her by the arm. Rey turned her face to the side and groaned but soon was held by the throat and choking. Thomas watched as the man was about to punch Rey but she managed to get free and ran towards the elevator. Soon Rey got in and Marry pressed the button just in time before the man could get to them. The elevator shakes as they breathe out in relief.

Rey turns to look at Thomas over the elevator floor; he looks up at her and says

"We never should have opened that book."

 

* * *

 

A couple of minutes later after the whole fight, Thomas, Mary, Rey and Newt were inside a room so no one would bother them. Turns out the mysterious man disappeared from the hospital. No one saw him arrive and no one saw him leave. Mary continued asking Thomas if he was fine and once he assured her that he was no longer dizzy or feeling weak, she nodded and walked out of the room. Rey approached him next,

"Are you fine?" she asks.

"Can everyone stop asking that? I'm fine." he said gently. Rey nodded, looking around the room. "Honestly, I'm so glad you showed up. If not, then probably that guy would've kicked my ass into next week."

Rey just nods. Okay. Maybe she just came here by coincidence and heard the commotion and ended up fighting by accident. She obviously didn't come here in search for Thomas. Not when she was still mad at him.

Rey startled him by speaking out of the blue, "About that apology."

Thomas held his breath.

"I accept it."

Thomas smiles in relief. Oh, he just had a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. Rey smiles as well. The truth was that Rey had dialed Thomas' phone but he didn't answer. She went to the hospital and asked Mary if she had seen him; when the woman said that he had come and brought her lunch but she didn't saw him, Rey heard the fight from the top floor. The two of them reached the elevator and that's how they got in the fight.

Newt approaches them, standing beside Thomas. He looks at the brunet, noticing that the wounds had already healed.

Rey frowns for a moment after realizing something. "Wait. You said that we never should have opened the book. What did you mean with that?"

Thomas explains, "I think that thing came from the book. When Newt read it we all heard some... scream or something but we didn't found anything over the woods." he shrugs, "It was just a thought actually, but now that I said it out loud..."

"It sounds logical." Newt finishes.

Thomas nods.

"And what was that thing? That... person?" Rey asks.

"I don't know."

Thomas turns to the door of the room and stares off at the distance. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod!! What was that thing at the end?! And I really like making Thomas suffer for Newt. *looks at myself over the mirror*: Why are you like this?
> 
> -Rey's last name (real last name) is West. Remember she's supposed to be 'Alec's niece' and that's why she doesn't have his last name. But it doesn't mean that in the future she won't have it *winks*  
> -Are you liking Theo so far?


	3. Two Minutes to Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Teen Wolf is over and I don't know how to feel about that. Oh, and there's the trailer of Death Cure, which reminds me that next year the last movie will come out.  
> About the fic, I know I said that I would upload the chapters on Fridays or Saturdays but I'm feeling kind of down and I really wanted to upload this chapter today. Many things have been happening in my life and I just... I sometimes don't want to do anything but then I remember this fic and the people who read it and it makes me get up from bed. So I really want to thank all of you!

Over her house at night, Teresa was sleeping peacefully over her bed, an arm under her pillow when suddenly she opens her eyes, awakening for some reason. She turns to see her alarm clock: 3 AM. Frowning, she sits up on her bed, squints her eyes to get them try and get used to the darkness. Once she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she stayed sit on her bed, looking around her room with tired eyes. A strange feeling was over her chest and she couldn't shake it off. She turned her head to the bedroom's door and stares at it before finally standing up from her bed. The floor was cold. Now fully awake she walks to the door. She opens her bedroom door and peeks outside, looking at the empty and dark hall.

Teresa comes out of her room and slowly walks through the hall. Her mom's door was closed, indicating that she was still sleeping. She looks at the stairs and decides to go down even when everything was in complete darkness. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she peeks inside the living room. Her dad was sleeping over the couch, a navy blue blanket draped around him. He had come and stayed with her while her mom was working; they watched a movie and he was so tired that Teresa insisted on him staying the night. He had declined at first but fifteen minutes later he was snoring on the couch. She smiled softly and then heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Frowning, she went to investigate. She entered the kitchen but didn't turn on the lights -she didn't want to disturb her dad. Everything seemed to be in order, no suspicious movements or anything at all.

Thinking that maybe it had to do with the fact that it was 3 AM and she was probably sleep-deprived, Teresa turned around, ready to leave the kitchen and go upstairs back to her room. She didn't even get to take a step forward when suddenly a shadow appeared behind her and she freezes. A chill goes down her spine and she wants to speak up to wake up her dad but it's like she's tongue-tied. She looks down at the floor and doesn't see the shadow anymore.

Gulping, she slowly starts turning around, hoping to find nothing but instead was meet with eyes glowing purple staring right back at her. Teresa felt a knot in her throat, her chest heaving as she started hyperventilating and she couldn't take it anymore; she screams at the top of her lungs.

Emily leaps up from her bed and runs out of her room at the same time Andrew climbs the stairs and together they run to Teresa's room, opening the door and to their surprise and confusion they find that nothing is amiss; the raven girl is sleeping peacefully over her bed on her side, an arm under her pillow.

The two adults stood at the foot of the bed, staring at their daughter in confusion,

"Did you hear that? It sounded like..." Emily looked at her ex-husband.

Andrew nods, "Like a scream."

They turn to look at the sleeping Teresa, eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her face and black hair all over the pillow.

 

* * *

 

The next day at the morning, Thomas was getting ready for school over his room. He grabbed his backpack from his desk chair and picked up his hoodie crumpled on top of his desk when his eyes caught a small blue box lying under his hoodie. He stares at it, knowing exactly what was inside and deciding if he should bring it to school today or not. At the end he puts it in his pocket before leaving his room.

He goes downstairs and is about to get to the door when Vince's voice stop him before reaching the knob.

"Hey." Thomas turns around to see the older man standing at the entrance of the dining room, "Come back home right after school. I wanna talk about that thing at the hospital."

"Okay."

"I mean it. Straight from school."

"Okay."

Vince nodded. Once he made sure the older man wouldn't pressure more about it, Thomas opened the door and left his house.

 

* * *

 

At school, Thomas was standing beside Minho's locker as his best friend took out his books. He was telling him about his current predicament including a certain blue box.

"Can you give it back?"

Thomas shakes his head.

"Was it expensive?"

Another shake.

"Where you intending to give it to him at some point or just bought it by impulse?"

"I don't know, Min!" Thomas whines, "You know me, I don't think well under pressure! And much less when it's about Newt." he sighs, "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well, you better decide quickly because there comes Newt."

Thomas turns around and sees Newt making his way towards them. Minho hides himself by hiding his head inside his locker and using the door as a shield. Soon, Newt is standing beside the brunet, smiling at him.

"Hey."

Thomas tries to act cool but fails, "Hey. What's up?"

"Do you have Teresa's History notes? She said that she gave them to you and I really need some help with what we saw last class; I didn't understood a thing."

"Sure." Thomas takes out some notes from his backpack and gives them to the witch.

"Thanks."

Newt turns around, ready to leave when Thomas calls out for him.

"Newt, wait!"

The blond stops and turns around, walking back to where he had been seconds ago. Thomas feels nervous; his palms start sweating, he feels tongue-tied and just stares at the blond in front of him. He opens his mouth but doesn't know what to say so he just holds out the small blue box. "Here."

Newt looks at it confused, so Thomas explains.

"It's a birthday present. I couldn't get you something for your birthday and also I didn't know what to give you, but then I saw this."

Newt takes the box and slowly opens it, taking out a golden pendant with some lucky symbols in it ([x](https://palmbeachjewelry.scene7.com/is/image/PalmBeachJewelry/23301_1?%24450X450%24)). The witch stares at it,

"It's supposed to be like a good luck charm. I know, it's kind of stupid but-

Newt shakes his head, "No, no! I love it." he puts the chain around his neck, "Thanks." he smiles at Thomas.

Thomas can breathe normally now. He smiles back, feeling like the luckiest man in the world because the blond witch was smiling at him right now. Newt waves at him and he watches Newt walk away. Minho comes from behind his locker and together with Thomas watches as the witch is approached by Theo. The smile from Thomas' face falls as he watches Newt smile at the other werewolf and shows him the pendant around his neck. Newt then says something, points at Thomas' direction and Theo turns towards Thomas and Minho; he waves at them with a smile too. Thomas waves back, continuing smiling at them even though it was fake. Newt and Theo walk away, and continue talking.

Thomas still has a smile on his face as he says "I'm so glad my gift could bring those two together. My plan to phase myself out is almost complete."

Minho snorts and pats him on the shoulder as the bell rings.

 

* * *

 

Aris entered his next class but as soon as he crossed the door he stopped after seeing Theo already there, sitting over a seat and eyes on a book in front of him. The witch frowns and starts feeling angry; gripping the strap of his satchel he walks towards the werewolf. He reaches the werewolf's side, standing in front of Theo, who looks up as Aris asks

"Why are you still here?"

"Because this is the Econ class and I have Econ at this period."

"I don't mean here _here_ , I mean here at the school." he looks around, making sure no one is able to hear them, "I find it weird that a werewolf who's just been released from prison could be anywhere else, doing anything he wanted but he rather spend his freedom time at school?"

Theo shrugs, "Maybe I want to actually graduate?"

"Can I politely murder you?"

Theo smirks, "You can try."

The teacher enters the classroom and puts her stuff over her desk, ready to start with the class. Aris continues standing in front of the werewolf, not noticing that everyone else was already sitting down and that the teacher was looking at him,

"Mr. Jones," Aris turns to the front, "are you gonna honor us and seat so I can start the class?"

"There's nowhere to sit."

"There's an available seat right over there." she says pointing at the empty seat in front of Theo.

Aris turns to face Theo, who had a smug smirk over his face.

"You should sit now."

Aris huffs but can't go against the teacher; he angrily sits over the seat, putting his satchel over the desk and staring at the front as the teacher started the class. He can practically feel Theo's smirk behind him.

 

* * *

 

At the sheriff's station, Dick and Alec where over the cafeteria longue, Dick sitting over the table having finished with his hamburger and now eating the salad while Alec was standing over the fridge, taking his thermos out. He turns around to face the blond man.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dick shrugs, wiping his hands with a napkin, "Shoot."

"Not that I don't like you being around but why are you still here? I mean, there hasn't been any strange incidents or suspicious murders in almost 6 months, so I don't understand why the FBI would still be here."

"Well, I'll leave until my boss tells me to."

Alec nods understanding, looking at his thermos.

"Unless you want me to leave, then I guess I'll have to do it."

"No, I-

Dick stands up, faking being hurt, "I guess I'll just do it."

Alec moves to follow, "No, wait-

"I'll leave since you don't want me here." he tries to leave the longue but Alec stands in front of him and puts his hands over his biceps.

"I do want you!" he yells at the blond man, faces inches apart.

The two of them turn to the entrance of the longue and see a deputy standing there, watching them awkwardly as if he had just witnessed an intimate moment or something. The deputy holds his hands up with a look that said _'I didn't saw anything'_ and then turned tail and ran. Alec realizes his hands are still over the blond's chest and awkwardly removes them. However, they are still standing close and facing each other. Dick has a small smile over his face while looking at the brunet,

"Ok. If you want me to stay that fervently, then I'll stay."

Alec slowly nods, unconsciously liking his lips. Dick's eyes follow that movement and then the two of them are just staring at each other without saying anything.

Outside of the room, Vince was making his way towards the cafeteria. He sees a deputy exit the cafeteria and pass beside him while looking at the floor with wide eyes like he's just seen something he wasn't supposed to. Vince frowns and enters the room, and although he was expecting finding something, he just finds Dick sitting on the chair, looking down at his salad and Alec at the other extreme of the room, his back at them. Vince raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

At her Bio class Teresa was sitting with Minho as they had to work in pairs for today's assignment. Not understanding something from the book, Minho looked up to ask the girl something but noticed Teresa's head turned to the window and staring at the distance.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Teresa whips her head back to the front, "Sorry, I was distracted." she looks down at her book.

"Is something wrong?"

Teresa stares at her book for almost a minute before sighing and looking up, "I don't know why but... during breakfast my parents were looking at me like I had grown a second head."

"Did you ask them why?"

"No, because I'm not sure I want to hear the answer."

Minho shrugs, "Maybe they were just being weird. Doesn't it happen with your parents? With mine it does."

Teresa chuckles.

"Yeah, it must be that."

Minho smiles, "See? Told you I know everything."

"Oh yeah? And what were you gonna ask me while I was looking at the window?"

Minho's smile falls. "Uh... N-no, I just wanted to make sure you had the same answer as me."

"Okay. Then what's your answer to number 13?"

Minho looks down at his book with furrowed brows as Teresa tries not to laugh at his attempt to make it look like he knew the answer.

"...Mitochondria-

"Lysosomes."

"Lysosome. That's what I said."

Teresa laughs silently so the teacher doesn't hear them. She looks at Minho and continues smiling. She's glad that Minho made her forget about this morning with her parents.

 

* * *

 

At lunch instead of being at the cafeteria, the pack was gathered over the back of the school where tables were for students to sit. They were sitting over a large table, their food almost done.

"Did you hear how the language was?" Gally asks to the brunet.

"No. I didn't see the guy until I was standing beside Newt."

"He spoke before Thomas arrived." Newt says.

Teresa turns to Newt, "Could it have been a language that you understand? Maybe like Latin or something?"

Newt shakes his head, "No. I've never heard it before."

They all deflate at that. Aris, who had stayed the whole time in silence, finally opened his mouth:

 ** _"Did it sound like this?"_** Aris speaks in that language.

"Yes." Newt answers before realizing that he understood it. The rest of the pack stares at the blond witch with wide eyes.

Aris tangles his hands together, "That's an ancient language that warlocks and witches used to speak. It took me 15 years to learn that language. How do you know it?"

"I-I don't know. My mother never taught me nor my grandma. I just... I just understand it."

Aris nods, seemingly conformed with the answer, "You and I are going to spend the whole day looking through that book until we found the inscription that you read.

"And what do we do while you're at it?" Minho asks.

"Go home. Do your homework. Whatever you do after coming back from school."

"So we don't help?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you can't help."

"He's right." Gally says, "We can't help with that if we don't know anything. Let's leave the ancient language and spells for the ones who actually know how that works." he says turning to look at Newt and Aris.

 

* * *

 

After school, the pack -except Teresa and Minho- went to the mansion so Newt and Aris could find the inscription over the book. Rey went back to Alec's house but she said that if they needed anything or found anything that she had her phone with her. Theo went to his house as well. To be totally honest, Thomas was glad that the other werewolf wasn't at the mansion. He didn't like it that he spent time with Newt and he could feel his wolf growling at it. Over Aris' vault, the two witches were standing in front of the table with the book open, looking through the pages.

"I need you to remember where was the page you read." Aris says.

Newt keeps looking through the pages with a frown, "I can't remember and I'm not seeing it in here."

"So what, it just ran away from the book?"

"If you think you're so smart then why don't you look it up?"

"I can't, I'm not the one who read the inscription."

"Then shut up and let me search for it."

Downstairs at the living room, Thomas was standing near the couch, waiting for the sandy blond to come down to know how everything was going on. Gally finally came down the stairs and approached the brunet.

"I think they're going to be like that all day." he simply states.

Okay. So they just needed time to figure all this out. The two of them walked towards the dining room and saw Brennan who was sitting over the kitchen counter and holding the phone to his ear. He was talking to the person at the other line when Gally got closer and he looked up.

"No, mom. He's here." he holds the phone towards his brother.

Gally grabs the phone, "Hey, mom." he turns around and leaves the kitchen. Thomas hears the faint sounds of his voice as he speaks with his mother.

Thomas turns to Brennan, who asks "So how are Newt and Aris doing?"

Thomas sighs, "Still nothing."

"I feel kind of guilty."

"Why's that?"

"Newt would never have opened that book if it weren't to help me."

"It's not your fault and neither is Newt's."

Brennan nods but he still seems to be unconvinced. Thomas doesn't blame him. Newt must be the same. Just when he was going to enter the kitchen to grab something to eat he heard the sound of a car parking outside of the mansion and then a scent that, although he didn't had it identified as with the rest of the pack, was certainly familiar. Thomas' eyes open wide. No. Hell no.

"I'll be right back." he says to the other teen who just nods.

Thomas walks towards the door and turns to the right, not finding Gally over the living room -must have gone upstairs to talk. Not caring about that right now, he opens the door and exits the mansion; he sees Theo walking away from his truck and towards the mansion.

"If I didn't know you're a werewolf I would say that you were looking through the window." Theo says with a smirk, "Anyways, I just wanted to give Newt this." he says fishing a blue pen out of his pocket and holding it out, "He let me borrow a pen from him and I forgot to give it back at school. Is he here?"

"He's busy at the moment, but I'll give it to him."

Thomas moves to grab the pen but Theo is faster and moves the pen away from Thomas' reach. The brunet werewolf frowns as he stares at the other,

"You know what? I'll be quick; just enter and give it to him."

"Really. He's busy."

"Then I'll wait."

Thomas clenches his jaw, "No need to."

"Why don't you want me to see Newt?"

It was like a slap across the face: Thomas' hadn't been prepared for that.

"What?"

"You obviously don't want me to see Newt. I mean, I get it. He might be busy with Aris and if you were acting differently I would just give you the pen for you to give it to Newt." he smirks again, "But you aren't."

Thomas feels a growl threatening to come out and Theo laughs at it.

"Wow. You really are jealous."

Wait, what? "What?"

"Chemo-signals, my friend. Chemical signals that communicate emotion which an individual can give off via their scent. In other words, we can detect emotions -anger, fear, sadness, lust." he points at Thomas, "You, for example, I'm able to smell the jealousy off of you. Just like at school when Newt showed me the gift you gave him."

"So what?"

"Wow, you are thick." Theo says while looking around. "Okay, I'm gonna say this loud and clear because I think you really need to hear it: I don't want anything with Newt. Yes, he's smart, cute, kind and knows how to kick ass but he's not my type. Besides," he looks from head to toe at Thomas, "Ii think you would try and rip my head off if I tried to make a move on him."

Thomas now felt kind of shitty. He didn't want to be that class of ex-boyfriend. Sure, he would be pissed if Newt were to date someone but he couldn't prevent him from doing it. No matter how much he opposed to that idea.

"So, I guess I'll just leave this," he kneels down and puts the pen over the ground, "and leave." with that, he turns around, walking back to his truck. Thomas wants to open his mouth and apologize but the other werewolf is already inside his truck and starting the engine.

Once Theo leaves, Thomas picks up the pen and goes back inside the mansion. He closes the door behind him and walks to the dining room where Brennan is,

"Who was it?"

Thomas shakes his head, "Wrong house." and moves towards the kitchen. The other doesn't question him about the blue pen on his hand.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the curled haired girl was sitting over the couch, watching some TV when Alec entered the living room. He just stood there, watching from the TV to Rey a couple of times. He grabbed the control and turned off the TV, having the girl's attention.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" he asks softly.

Rey shakes her head, "Like what?"

"You know, Mrs. Abbot told me that she's been seeing a girl coming out from my house and running away at midnight for the past weeks. Care to tell me about it?"

"That old lady doesn't even remember what year we are. She still thinks that Kennedy is president."

_"Rey."_

_"Alec."_

Alec goes to open his mouth again but the vampire girl is saved by the bell. Literally. Alec turns to the door where the bell just rang.

Alec turns back to her, "Don't think we're over. You better be here when I come back."

Alec walks towards the door and opens it and, much to his surprise finding Dick at the other side of the door. The blond man was wearing civilian clothes -not that suit that he always wore at the station- and was holding a bag that appeared to contain food.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt."

Alec moves aside to let him enter the house. The two of them walk towards the living room, "Not really, I was just talking to-

They reach the living room to find it empty, Rey nowhere to be found.

"-a young girl who's going to have her ass grounded when I see her again." he finishes.

Dick chuckles.

"So what brought you here?"

"Nothing special, just was wondering if you wanted to eat something."

Alec looks around the living room with a slightly confused face, "So you drove all the way here to ask me if I wanted to eat?"

"...Now that you put it like that it makes me look dumb."

Alec chuckles, shaking his head. "No, I haven't eaten yet."

Dick holds up the bag and yep, the scent is definitely food.

"You in the mood for Thai?"

 

* * *

 

At Teresa's house, the raven girl was doing homework over her room when she felt thirsty, so she went downstairs for some water. She reached the kitchen and stopped at seeing her parents sitting over the table, turning to look at her and falling completely silent.

"Is everything alright?" she asks as she walks to the fridge.

It's her mom who answers, "Yes, honey. We were just talking."

"How's your homework doing? You need help?" her dad asks.

Teresa grabs a water bottle from the fridge and smiles at her dad, "Thanks, but I think I can find the cause of the fall of the Western Roman Empire by myself."

Her parents smile at her. Teresa nods at them, water bottle on hand, and turns back to leave the kitchen and the awkward atmosphere. She goes upstairs and to her room, closing her door.

After she goes upstairs Emily sighs.

"I feel like she's going to think that we're mad at her or something. I don't know what to do."

"Time. Give her time."

"I've given her time. Time and Elavil. And Mellaril and Haldol."

Andrew grimaces at the attempt of joke.

"She was doing so well a couple of months ago. She stopped taking her meds and started feeling better. What if something bad happened to her?"

"If something happened to her she would tell us." Andrew says.

"Would she really?"

Andrew doesn't know how to answer so he just sighs. Emily nods like knowing that he didn't had an answer and gets up from the table, turning around and walking towards the fridge.

 

* * *

 

Dick and Alec were over the brunet's house, eating Thai food over the dining room while talking. The blond was telling Alec some stories from his old partner.

"And then he entered the house, all gunned up and ready to demolish the place to the ground when he saw that everyone inside the house were kids wearing party hats and a birthday cake and all he could say was: _'Wait. Isn't this the residence of Paul Catalano?'_ "

Alec laughs, covering his mouth to muffle the laughter.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, the parents over the birthday party wanted to strangle him. Turns out that Catalano had changed residence six months earlier."

"Oh, the poor kids."

"The poor kids? I'm telling you that it was a complete chaos. One of the mom's even slapped him."

Alec laughs again and Dick smiles.

_"What's so funny?"_

The two of them turn to see Rey standing at the other side of the table, having appeared from nowhere. Alec immediately seems to remember that she had scurried away while they were speaking and he goes to open his mouth to reproach her when Rey spoke first.

"Sorry, I went to the drug store for more soda." she said holding up a plastic bag, "We ran out of it."

Alec is giving her a look that says _'Clever girl. She knows that I can't tell her off with company at the house.'_

Dick watches between the two vampires before wiping his mouth and turning to the girl,

"We're eating Thai food. Wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Rey puts the plastic bag over the table and proceeds to sit as Dick gives her a plate and something to help her grab the noodles. Alec gives her a napkin as she pours some noodles over her plate.

After they finished eating, Dick received a call and said that he had to go back to the station. Alec thanked him for the food and the blond man left. As Alec was over the kitchen washing the dishes, Rey was sitting over the kitchen counter, doing her homework and facing Alec's back. The brunet was cleaning a glass when the girl's voice had his attention.

"So is he your boyfriend?"

Alec turns around, the soapy glass still over his hand, "Who? Stark?" he chuckles, "Oh, no. No, no."

"But you want him to be."

"What?"

"I'm dead, not blind. I can see that you like him."

"He's a friend."

"So you tend to stare for more than five seconds at your friends?"

Alec stuttered, "I-I... I didn't stare for five seconds."

"Yes you did. I counted it."

"Whu-" he frowns, "When?"

"When he was talking about some vacations. You laughed at his lame joke and stared at him while he poured himself more coke."

"I didn't stare and it's rude to analyze people."

"It's ruder to ogle."

Checkmate.

Alec stares at her with his mouth in a thin line, "Finish your Math homework." before turning back to the dishes.

Rey groans but does as she's told. She at least knows that she won this conversation.

 

* * *

 

So the day passed fast, the moon was up in the sky and Aris and Newt were still looking through the book with no avail of finding the inscription. Gally was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his watch and the car keys at the other hand as he waited for his brother to come down.

"Brennan, come on!"

He turns around, his back at the stairs and taps the floor a couple of times before he hears footsteps and then someone coming downstairs. Gally turns around and he could've just ignored it but he noticed how his little brother was dressed. The denim shirt was fine, but he was wearing a pair of black lace shorts ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/90/47/d1/9047d13cff6f449dbd1c4ce09545e19c--dressy-shorts-cute-shorts.jpg)) that seemed... too revealing.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What?"

Gally nods at the shorts, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Aris bought them for me." he said with a smile.

"I am not going to the market with you looking like a stripper!"

As Gally checks his watch again, Brennan rolls his eyes at him, "All right. I'll use something else." he turns around to go upstairs again but the other stops him.

"Leave it. You already wasted time choosing that, now I'm running late."

"Running late? What, will they close the doors at 11 pm?"

Gally sends him a look and Brennan just raises his hands in defense as he walks past him and towards the door without saying anything else. Gally nods and follows.

 

* * *

 

At the supermarket while Gally was at fruits and vegetables section, Brennan was at another aisle. He was staring at the different types of pasta when a voice came from behind him.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Brennan turns around and found himself staring at Theo's familiar smirk.

"Theo." he walks until he's standing in front of the other, "What are you even doing here? It's almost 11 pm and there's school tomorrow."

"Even werewolves need food to survive." he answered lifting up the shopping basket with several items.

Brennan blinks a couple of times, "Oh, right." he felt a little dumb to ask why someone would be at the supermarket. But of course he would be here buying food!

As he's berating himself for asking a stupid question, he doesn't see Theo looking at him from head to toe, his eyes stopping at the lace shorts.

"Those look nice."

Brennan doesn't even have to look down to know what he's talking about; a blush comes to his face.

"I, uh, I couldn't change clothes and Gally needed to buy food."

"Aha."

"No, it's the truth."

"Aha." Theo keeps smirking as he turns around and walks through the aisle, Brennan following after him. They reach another aisle.

"So what? They were a gift."

"From whom, your sugar daddy?"

Brennan keeps frowning, "It's not a crime wear this kind of clothes. Besides, I like these shorts."

"I know. That's why I said they looked nice."

"Oh, really? Wasn't it to embarrass me?"

"Well, that too."

Brennan rolls his eyes and just when he's going to turn around and go back to the pasta aisle the lights start flickering. He stops and looks up, Theo doing the same, and apparently everyone at the supermarket were doing the same. Suddenly the earth starts shaking, making the shelves tremble and the lights going off and on. Both Theo and Brennan frown and before either of them can do anything, the whole building starts violently shaking. People over the supermarket started screaming in fear, some falling to the ground and others holding onto what they could grab.

Theo is quick to his feet; he throws his basket aside and wraps an arm around Brennan's waist and pulls him down, covering him with his body as things from the shelves started falling down. Over another aisle, Gally quickly ran to a woman and her child and protected them with his body.

And almost as soon as it had started it was over. The building stopped shaking and the lights stopped flickering. Everyone over the supermarket slowly got up on their feet and looked around, not understanding what just happened. Cans roll over the floor and glass bottles broke once they made contact with the floor.

Theo got up and helped the younger one stand on his feet as well as Gally appeared at the end of the aisle; he spotted them and ran towards them, reaching his brother's side,

"Are you alright?" he asks to Brennan.

"Yeah. What the hell was that? An earthquake?"

Theo shakes his head, "Uh-uh. This was something else."

Brennan looks between the werewolf and his brother, "If it wasn't an earthquake then what was it?"

Gally opens his mouth but instead of an answer, a sigh comes out, "I don't know."

 

* * *

 

Gally, Brennan and Theo go back to the mansion; the three of them are entering the mansion, crossing the living room when Thomas appears, coming from out of the kitchen and walking until they meet at the dining room.

"Did you felt that?" Gally asks as soon as they reach the dining room.

"Feel what?"

"The earthquake."

Thomas frowns, "Earthquake? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't felt it?" Brennan asks. When Thomas shakes his head he turns to Gally, "What does that mean?"

"I don't think the tremor was all over the town, I think it was only at the supermarket."

"How is that possible?"

"It's just a theory, but I think the guy we're looking had to do with the tremors. It didn't felt natural, so it must've been something supernatural related."

 _"We found it!"_ yelled Newt as he and Aris came downstairs in a hurry. "We found it!"

The two of them went to the dining room where the others were and flopped the book open over the table. Quickly the others gather around.

"So? What does it say?" Thomas asks.

Aris brings his hand to the open page, tracing the words with his finger.

"It doesn't say much, but here it mentions an ancient priest. It says that he was a very powerful warlock but that he started using his magic for evil, killing many people, so a group of warlocks and witches captured him, executed him and cast a spell so he wouldn't be able to come back. Except if someone were to read the inscription then he would be brought back to life."

"So when Newt read the book..."

Aris nods, "He woke up this guy."

Thomas sees Newt biting his lip, guilt flowing off of him.

Brennan speaks up, "But at least we know who he is. Does the book say how we can stop him? Put him back to sleep or something?"

It's Aris turn to bite his lips, "I have some good and bad news." he pauses for a moment, "The good ones is that there is a way to stop him."

"And the bad ones?" Thomas asks.

Aris looks up to him, "We need to find the other book."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod, there's another book?!!  
> Oh, and Newtmas is slowly killing me!!


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's prepared for another chapter?!! I'm feeling so much better now! Sure, not everything is sunshine and lolipops but at least it's not all gray.  
> I dedicate this chapter to wotwolves Thank you, honey, for your kind words!! :)

Over his house, the water of Thomas' shower could be heard running. Inside the bathroom the whole room was filled with steam and Thomas was inside the shower, one hand resting over the wall as he leaned forward and his face looked down at the shower floor. Hot water falling over the werewolf's body, relaxing his muscles. Thomas opens his eyes and stares at the floor and at the water running towards the drain; his mind wanders off and he remembers the conversation the pack had the other night.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

Thomas, Newt, Gally, Aris, Brennan and Theo were over the dining room, standing around the table where the witches had placed the book. Thomas stared at the brunet witch with wide eyes after he said that they had to find the other book.

"What do you mean _'the other book'_? There's more than one?!"

Aris nods, "There's the 'Lux' book and the 'Obscuritas' book. It means the light and darkness." he pauses for a moment, "The book of darkness is the golden one with black spine, while the book of light is a black book with golden spine."

"The book of darkness is a bright color while the light book is dark?" Brennan asks confused.

"It was made that way to confuse whoever tried to steal them."

"And where is this book?" Thomas asks.

"I don't know." the brunet werewolf gives him a look, "What, I'm telling the truth! It was pure luck that we found the Obscuritas book, it's not going to be easy finding the other."

"So you're saying that there's a way to stop this man but we don't have that way?"

They all stay in silence. It's Gally who breaks the silence, "What do we do then?"

Aris sighs, "All we can do is try and find that book. It's our only hope."

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

 

Back at his shower, Thomas keeps looking down at the floor, his hand closing in a fist and claws digging into his palm and sprouting blood. He watches as the water washes away the blood.

 

* * *

 

At school the next day, Thomas was making his way to his class when he saw Theo over his locker, taking out his books. Still feeling kind of guilty for the way he acted, Thomas walks towards the other werewolf. Theo continued taking his books out when he hears a heartbeat getting closer to him; he just looks to the side as he closes his locker, finding Thomas there.

"Hey."

Theo nods, "Hey,"

"Listen, I never apologized for... you know."

"Being a dick?"

Thomas wants to frown but he knows he deserves it; he nods.

"Don't worry. Not the first time someone thinks I'm bad news."

As Thomas frowns over that comment, Theo walks way, probably to his class. Thomas decides to leave too but as he turns around his eyes catch a mop of blond hair and he stops. Newt was over his locker, opening it and taking a book from out of his satchel and putting it inside the locker. Feeling something stir over his chest, Thomas walks towards him.

Newt wasn't aware of his surroundings, so it was strange for him when out of the nowhere someone was standing beside him and holding out a blue pen. His eyes fall over the pen before moving to the person who was holding it— Thomas. The brunet was just standing there, holding the pen without any comment. Newt stares at it before grabbing it; just as the blond grabs the pen, Thomas turns around and leaves. Newt watches him leave with a confused frown over his face and looks down at the pen over his hand.

 

* * *

 

At the cafeteria, Gally and Teresa were over the table, waiting for the rest of the pack to join them -except Rey, who had skipped school. The raven girl was eating her salad while Gally was eating his own food when he raised his head and saw Aris and Theo over the line. The witch was telling the werewolf something and he seemed... pissed. Theo just shrugged and moved to grab a pudding but Aris snatched it before he could grab it. Theo raised an eyebrow at him and quickly -werewolf reflexes, maybe- he snatched the pudding from Aris' hands, smirking over his victory. The witch glared at him and turned around, huffing in anger.

"Don't you think it's weird that they're supposed to be friends and yet Aris is always looking at him like he wants to hex him?" Gally asks to the raven girl.

Teresa grabs her water bottle and takes a sip from it, "Isn't that like you and Aris?"

"No, this is different." he pauses as he sees Theo leaning forward from behind Aris and whisper something over his ear. That seemed to make the witch more angry than he was before, as he turns around and says something that must've been a swear word judging by the look the girl behind them is giving them. "This is something else."

And he was going to find out.

 

* * *

 

Brennan was currently jogging over the park, wearing his track clothes and white sneakers. It was something that he liked to do: jog. It helped him clear his mind and make him feel at ease. He reached a bench and came to a stop to catch some air. He lifted a leg to tie his left sneaker again, resting his foot over the bench. As he finished with the sneakers he heard small steps and turned around to see a Chihuahua running towards him. He was dragging a blue leash all over the ground until he reached Brennan; the dog stopped at him and stood on his hind legs and started dancing at him. Brennan smiled and kneeled to pet the dog,

"Hey there, buddy. What are you doing here all alone?" he picked up the dog who kept moving his tail and tried to lick the teen's face. "Who's a good dog?"

_"Oh, there you are, Mugsy!"_

Brennan looked up and saw a teenage girl with dark blonde hair and green eyes ([x](https://www.vanidad.es/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Chlo%C3%AB-Grace_Vanidad1.jpeg)) jogging towards him. She was wearing an OBEY sweatshirt and leggings. She reaches his side and tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry if he caused you troubles." she said with a small smile.

"Not at all. Is he yours?"

"Yeah, I was taking him out for a jog but the leash came off my hands and he just started running."

Brennan gives the dog to the girl; the dog instantly starts licking her cheeks, making the girl laugh, "Thanks so much for finding him." she takes a good look at him, "I haven't seen you around. You new?"

"Oh no. I just came to visit my brother."

"That's so sweet. Older brother?"

"Yeah,"

"That's even sweeter." she said with a smile, "I don't have any sibling, but it must be nice, right?"

"Yeah. Although he sometimes thinks he's the boss of me."

"Don't let him manhandle you. Just kick his ass from time to time, that way he'll realize that you're not that weak for him to manhandle."

Brennan chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind."

Monica chuckles too but then her watch starts ringing. She looks at it,

"Oh, I have to go back. Sorry," she's about to turn around and leave when suddenly her eyes widen, "Oh my god! I just realized I didn't introduce!" maneuvering the dog in one arm, she held her free hand to him, "Monica."

Brennan accepted her hand, "Brennan."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Say goodbye, Mugsy!" she said as she grabbed the dog's paw and made him wave at Brennan.

Brennan smiled as she turned around and started running away, still holding the dog to her chest as the dog barked happily. He stayed there for almost a minute before turning around and continued jogging.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the brunet vampire was sitting over the kitchen counter, writing some files with Rey and Mary standing on the other side of the counter. The vampire girl had a glass filled with blood and was watching as Mary prepared a juicy steak. Alec putted his pen down and looked at the two females.

"Can I get your opinion on something that happened at work today?" he asked them.

Mary smiled, "Of course."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well, I did something that will either make me look like a lovable goof or a horrible monster damned to spend eternity in hell."

Mary pauses for a moment before smiling again, "I'm sure it's lovable."

"I'm gonna go with monster. What do you got?" Rey says, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, there's this lady at the station who's retiring, and they were passing around one of those big cards for us to sign."

Mary nods, "Okay."

"But no one told me she was in a horrible car accident over the weekend and what I was signing was not a retirement card but was actually a get well card."

Rey grins, "I'm liking my odds here."

"So on the card, in the hospital, next to the woman who's clinging to life are the words: _'Hey, Vivian. You deserve this.'_ " Rey gasps and brings a hand to her mouth while Mary opens her eyes wide, " _'And at least with you gone, no one will steal my yoghurt out of the fridge.'_ "

"No!" continues laughing the vampire girl.

" _'LOL.' Smiley face_."

"Oh my god." Mary covers her eyes, looking down at the ground.

Alec bites his lips, _"P.S. Good luck wherever you wind up."_

Rey spits her drink, blood all over the counter as she wheezes. Alec looks like a kicked puppy as he hangs his head down. Mary walks over him and puts a hand over his shoulder in a motherly way.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"If not, you can always go and live in a cave." Rey says. Mary turns to her and gives her a look, "What, I'm being supportive."

 

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone got out of their classes, walking over the hall. Gally came out of his classroom and sighed. A class never felt that infinite before and he was so tired that all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He's thinking about that when he sees Theo walking over the crowd of students, making his way towards the exit. He remembers that he wanted to figure out what was going on between Aris and Theo and so he runs after him. He pushes against the students over the halls and even considers yelling for the werewolf to stop, but for some reason he feels like he shouldn't do that. It's not like he's going to escape; it's not like he has something to hide... right? Gally continues pushing against the crowd and for a moment he loses the werewolf from sight but he's close to the doors so he must have crossed them. Once he reaches the doors he pushes them open and springs out of the school, looking around but with no trace of the werewolf.

_'Dammit, he's fast!'_

Gally sighs as he looks around. He decides to forget about this for today; tomorrow he'll corner the werewolf and get his answers.

 

* * *

 

Over her house, Teresa was over the dining room and taking her school books out. She had a lot of homework, so she better start now. She was taking the books out when she heard flowing water. She looked around but there was nothing that could contain water and that could be pouring. She turned her attention back to her books and just as she opened her Math book there was that sound again, like a cascade. She frowns and slowly stands up, still hearing the sound of running water. She follows it, her homework forgotten over the dining table.

Teresa keeps walking until she reaches the bathroom door where the sound seems to be coming from. Looking down, she sees water coming out from under the door. The cascading water can still be heard. Slowly she holds a hand out and pushes the bathroom's door, not knowing what she was going to find. With the door open, the raven girl looks inside the bathroom.

Emily comes down the stairs, fixing her dress as she reaches the bottom. She notices Teresa standing over the bathroom's door with a lost look on her face.

"Is everything alright, honey?"

Startled, Teresa turns around to face her mother, "Yeah..." she smiles to her mom, who nods at her. Emily walks towards the kitchen, still fixing her dress as Teresa stays where she is. She turns back to the bathroom and it looks completely normal, the sound of water completely gone. "Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

Over the bathroom at the mansion, Brennan was inside the bathtub with the water covering his whole body, only from his chest to head and his legs -brought up so his knees were out- showing. There was foam over the bathtub and hot water. The honey-blond haired teen was lazily washing his arms when suddenly he got a weird feeling. His body started feeling heavy, almost as if he were tired. Was it the hot water? He was a dragon, for god's sake, how can he not handle hot water? He tries to shake it off but every time he gets more tired. He feels like he should get out of the bathtub but it's like something's pulling at him not to move. The water is still running and the bathtub slowly starts filling up more. Brennan blinks a few times, his eyelids feeling heavier each second as the water reaches his neck.

A feeling of dread fills his body as he can't move and the water doesn't stop; he also can't call out for help. Since he can't move or yell, he only lifts his head so he's staring at the light bulb over the ceiling. His mouth is hanging open, eyes staring lost at the ceiling as his body starts to slowly slide far more into the bathtub. Brennan's eyes fall to the back of his head as he completely slides into the bathtub, the water covering all of his body. He stays underwater for almost a minute, no movement, no air bubbles. It reaches a point where the water starts spilling from the tub, water falling over the floor.

There's a knock on the door and suddenly Brennan comes out from underwater, gasping for air as he can move again. He quickly shuts the water off as another knock is heard.

"Who is it?"

 _"It's me,"_ Gally's voice came from the other side of the door, _"You should take it easy on the water. It's reaching outside the bathroom."_

"Yeah, sorry!"

He waits until he hears footsteps walking away from the bathroom to let out a breath. Brennan looks around the bathroom, his chest heaving as he wonders what just happen.

Over the kitchen, Aris was sitting over the counter when Gally came downstairs and entered the kitchen. He went to the fridge but noticed the witch staring at his spoon, not moving at all. Feeling that something happened he asks,

"Why are you looking at a spoon like that?"

"Well... Haven't you ever thought that spoons are just tiny bowls on sticks?"

Gally immediately turns around while rolling his eyes, "Not again." forgetting what he was going to grab from the fridge on the first place.

 

* * *

 

At night, a small figure was shown running through the street and towards a big house -Theo's house. The black cat with green eyes stopped once he reached the property; Aris lowered the cuff on the ground and hide it behind a bush. Still in his cat form, he went to the closest window and looked through it. Yeah, it's been a long time since he's turned into a cat but he needed to do it. He said that he would keep an eye on the werewolf and he would do it. On this form he wouldn't be suspicious to anyone passing by... well, if anyone actually passed by the house at this time. Ignoring all those thoughts, Aris turned his cat eyes to the window and stared when suddenly he heard something coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, ready to fight when he found Rey standing behind him. The cat tried to act like a normal cat and wiggled his tail. The girl stared back at him before saying

"Aris?"

The black cat blinks a few times, "How did you know it was me?"

Rey shrugs, "Because you smell like Aris." she simply states before walking to his side and kneeling so they were at the same level. "So what are we doing here?"

"Nothing, just... checking the neighborhood."

"But you don't live near." Rey looks around even though they're alone. "You know, it would be better if you changed back into human. It's kinda weird talking to a cat."

Aris nods and moves the bush where his cuff is lying hidden, although he tells Rey that he doesn't have any clothes to put on once he's turned into human. Rey immediately slipped off her parka coat and gave it to him, the parka long enough to reach his thighs and cover him from the chilly air.

"So what's the plan?"

"Exactly what do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know, but there must be a reason for you to be here in the middle of the night."

Aris wants to tell her that yes, there is a reason for him to be here in the middle of the night completely naked except for a parka. And that reason is the resident of the house.

The witch lets out a sigh, "Yes, you're right. The truth is-

Unfortunately he's cut off when the two of them hear a police siren and turn around to see a patrol car parking nearby, their lights on. A deputy comes out from the vehicle and approaches them. Aris and Rey stand up. Crap. Okay, act normal.

Aris waved, "Hey, officer. Wha-what brings you here in a lovely night?"

"A neighbor called. Said they saw a person suspiciously standing outside a house and also looking through the window. May you two explain exactly what you were doing?"

"Um, well, we... we were looking for a man's house." The deputy raises an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Yes. He, uh, he gave me some money at the supermarket because I helped him with the grocery bags and I wanted to give it back but I wasn't able to find him and someone told me that he lived here so, um..."

"You were looking for Mr. Davis?"

"Yes!" the two teens nod, "Yes, Mr. Davis. That one."

The deputy points at the other side, "He lives at the end of this street, not this house."

"Oh, silly me."

Rey nods, "Yeah, silly us."

The deputy nods, but his face is telling Aris that he's not buying it. "So you know Mr. Davis?"

"...Sure."

"Good man." Rey says.

"Huh. Okay, so what does the old Davis do for a living?"

Crap.

Aris blinks a few times, "I beg your pardon?"

"What's Mr. Davis' job?"

Holy Morgan le Fay, what does the old geezer do for a living?! Oh gosh, it has something to do with numbers, he's pretty sure. The two of them start babbling, not being able to complete a single sentence. Aris didn't invent the old man; he saw him once carrying a briefcase.

"You don't know?" the deputy asks and Aris is sure that he knows that they don't know.

"Yes we do. It's umm, it has something to do with transponding-"

Rey's eyes lit up, "Oh-oh-oh! He's a transponce—transpondster!"

The deputy raises an eyebrow at her. Aris turns to look at Rey with incredulous eyes and in a high pitch voice he yells _"That's not even a word!!"_

The deputy doesn't buy their story, so he motions them to follow him to the patrol car, ready to take them to the station when another male voice stops him,

"Hey, sir, wait." the three of them turn to see Theo coming out of his house in a grey hoodie and black sweatpants, "Don't worry, I know them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they're my friends."

The deputy has a look on his face that says that he really wanted to arrest Aris and Rey but he sighs and lets the two teens free. He turns around and walks back to his patrol car; they watch as he drives away. Once the patrol is gone, Aris turns around to see Theo smirking at him.

"Did you found anything interesting?"

"Nope." answers Aris.

Rey smiled, "I almost caught a rat on my way here."

Aris rolls his eyes and turns around with the intention of leaving when Theo's voice stops him.

"You're not really going to walk back like that, are you?"

Aris looks down at the parka coat that barely covered him and it looked pretty obvious that he was naked under that. He's not going to give the werewolf the satisfaction.

He crosses his arms over his chest, "In fact, I am."

Theo shakes his head and proceeds to take his hoodie off, throwing it towards Aris who grudgingly catches it. He looked back at the bare chest of the werewolf.

"What is it with you and being shirtless?"

Theo shrugged, "I'm not afraid to show my goods."

"He's got a point." Rey said, staring at his muscular chest.

Aris groans under his breath and quickly wrapped the hoodie around his waist so it covered where the parka couldn't reach.

"Now we're leaving."

And he starts walking away from the house. Rey waves at Theo and follows the witch, the two of them walking away. Theo watches them leave and he chuckles before turning back to his house.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Minho was sitting at the back of the classroom reading without the teacher knowing his clairvoyance book -the one that Gally's mom gave to him. He was reading a chapter about astral projection when suddenly the lights started flickering. He looked up from his book at the same time everyone over the classroom looked around and questioned the lights. The teacher looked up at the lights and frowned, stopping grading some homework. The lights continued flickering and it seemed that they were about to explode or something but just as sudden as it started it stopped. The lights went back to normal. The class started mumbling about what had that been when the teacher called out from her seat,

"It wasn't anything, guys. Go back to your reading."

The class did as they were told; even the teacher went back to grading some works. Minho stared at the lights for a few more moments before closing his book and bringing out his History book.

 

* * *

 

Thomas entered the library, having been asked by Teresa to search for a specific book at the library. And as a good friend he told her he would bring it to her. He was walking by the aisles in search for the book when suddenly he found Newt at the end of one. Newt was turned to the shelf, a hand grabbing a book from the shelf. Thomas stopped there and walked towards the blond, who noticed him and turned his body to him, although his hand was still over the bookshelf.

"Oh, hey," Newt smiled at him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Newt looks around, "...Looking for a book."

Oh, right. Thomas felt like an idiot for even asking that.

"Right. This is the library." Newt nods, "...And I just stated the obvious."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I should leave before I say another stupidity. See you later." he turns around and starts leaving but Newt's voice stops him.

"Wait, Thomas!"

The werewolf stops so fast that it's not funny; he almost stumbles but manages to recover. He turns around to find the witch still over his place and looking at him.

"Yeah?"

Newt stares at him like he's deciding if it was a good idea to call out for the werewolf; he opens his mouth and Thomas is dreading, waiting for whatever the witch was going to say-

"I got my hand stuck."

Thomas blinks a few times.

"What?"

Newt sighs, resting his forehead against the shelf, "I was trying to grab this book because I need it for a class and accidentally I phased through the books and... this happen."

Thomas looks over the bookshelf and finds that the witch's hand is in between two books- no, not in between. It's literally inside the book.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Here, let me help you."

Thomas moves to stand behind the witch and holds his hands to the front so they're grabbing Newt's trapped wrist, the blond's other hand resting over the side of the bookshelf. At the same time they try pulling but it only manages to get a whine from Newt. As they're pulling, Thomas tries not to think of the witch's back pressed to his front and the warmth spreading from the blond's back. They stop pulling but Thomas doesn't move aside, nor moves his hands away.

Newt sighs, "It's futile. It's stuck there forever."

Newt turns his head to look at Thomas and their eyes meet. They stand there, staring into each other's eyes; Newt's back against Thomas chest, the brunet's hands touching his: one of the hands grabbing Newt's forearm while the other was lying close to Newt's other hand on top of the shelf. Thomas can feel his breath over his face and hear his heartbeat rising and he's sure he's the same. Newt closes his mouth -which Thomas totally didn't notice it was hanging slightly open- and licks his lips, his eyes never leaving Thomas. Thomas can feel his eyes glowing but he can't help it, not when he's this close to Newt.

Suddenly, Thomas moves slightly to the back and since Newt is pressed against him, he follows and that's when he notices that his hand is no longer trapped in the bookshelf. He brings his hand up so he can see it and then at the bookshelf. He turns around just as Thomas puts some distance between them, the air feeling awkward.

"Thanks,"

Thomas nods, "Y-yeah, I... It was nothing, I-I..." he shut his mouth because he can't properly function right now.

Newt bites his lips as he holds his free hand and looks at the brunet, "I better get going."

"Yeah."

Newt kneels to pick up his satchel on the ground and stands up with the strap over his shoulder. He shares a look with Thomas and exits the aisle, leaving the werewolf alone. Once alone, Thomas lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and presses a hand over the bookshelf as he looks down at the ground.

Too much excitement for a day.

Shaking his head, Thomas straightens up and decides to looks for that book that Teresa asked for.

 

* * *

 

While the others were at school, Brennan went to the coffee shop near the school for a hot beverage. Sometimes after running or jogging, he would come and order something sweet. As he stands over the line and waits for his turn, he hears a voice behind him that makes him turn around and sees the girl from before, only without the Chihuahua.

The girl -Monica- smiles, "Wow, so we meet again."

"Yeah." he smiled back, "How's Mugsy?"

"He wants me to take him out again. Not gonna happen soon since he peed on my bed."

Brennan chuckles, "He peed on your bed?"

"Well, technically on my pillow. But yeah, he's grounded for today."

It's Brennan's turn in the line, so he gets to the front and before asking for his order he turns to Monica,

"What are you gonna have? I pay."

"Buying me coffee won't make me want to date you, you know?"

Brennan stays still, "I was just... offering to buy you a coffee. Not something else."

"Oh!"

"But if that's what you were suggesting..."

"No, no! Sorry, I just," she sighs, "it's just that usually that's what guys want from me. And I'm really not looking for that."

"Well, I'm looking for a friend. You?"

Monica smiles, "A friend sounds nice."

Brennan smiles too and holds his hand to her, "Friends it is."

She raises an eyebrow at him as she looks at his hand, "You don't have many friends, do you?"

He's still smiling, "Nope, my only friend is my brother." Monica chuckles and accepts his hand, shaking it.

Brennan feels happy that he finally has a friend.

 

* * *

 

At school over lunchtime, Theo was making his way to the cafeteria when he was intercepted by none other than Gally. The sandy blond stood in front of the werewolf,

"Please accompany me."

Theo doesn't complain; he follows the sandy blond guy through the hall until they reach the locker room which was empty. They enter the room and Gally closes the door behind them as they walk towards one of the benches. Gally sits and nods at the werewolf to sit opposite to him.

"Listen, I don't wanna sound like a douche but I really need to ask. I know that Aris said that you two used to be friends but... I've seen the way you two act and that doesn't seem the behavior of two friends. So, I really need to know the truth."

Theo stands there near one of the lockers, his expression calm.

"I knew that sooner or later someone would notice and ask about it." he sighs and proceeds to sit down, facing Gally, "Okay. I'll be honest."

Gally nods, waiting for the other to continue.

"The truth is... We used to be good friends. Maybe not best friends like Thomas and Minho, but we were okay. One day we stopped talking and being friends because..." he sighs, "Aris thought I was trying to sleep with his lover."

Gally frowns, "You stole his girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Boyfriend?"

"No- ugh, the girl wanted me but I didn't felt the same, okay? Aris liked her... maybe not love her, but he really liked her. But as soon as she saw me she wanted me. I didn't want anything to do with her and besides, Aris was his boyfriend, so I wouldn't try anything. That didn't stop her from pursuing me and that's when the fights started. Aris thought that I wanted to be with her and he was angry. I kept telling him that that wasn't the case but he wouldn't listen." he looks to the front, "So, I went to tell the girl to stop it already and leave the hell alone. Next day Aris comes into my house and starts yelling at me for stealing his girlfriend. Apparently, she went to Aris and broke up with him, telling him that the one she really loved was me."

"Shit."

"Yeah. That's why Aris was so pissed. We yelled at each other and then, as soon as the fight started, it ended. He left my house and never came back. The last thing I knew about him was that he was in Belle Reve." he shakes his head, "It was a surprise to see him years later over my house. I don't know how he found me, some witchcraft or something, but he did. When he asked me to help his friends I thought... I can tell him to fuck off and never come back... or I can help the one who used to be my friend for old times' sake."

Gally nods, "And you decided to help him."

Theo nods too. "Yeah. But I think that he still is kind of sour because of that, so that's why he's not too happy to have me around. I'm not gonna push him. If he wants to be sour like that for something so stupid, I'll let him."

After the werewolf finishes, Gally stays silent. There's an awkward silence that fills the locker room

"Sorry. I, uh, I now feel like a douche because I thought... I don't know what I thought."

"It's okay. You were trying to protect your friends."

Theo gets up and pats Gally over the shoulder as he passes beside him and towards the door, a grin over his face as the other can't see him.

 

* * *

 

Aris was sitting over one of the tables at the back of the school at lunchtime, his food tray almost empty as he read a book before someone's backpack is thrown at the seat across him, startling him. He looked up from his book to see Theo standing beside the table.

"Hey, your guardian dog came to ask some questions about you and I." Aris' eyes widen in fear but the other calms him, "Relax. I told him that the reason you're bitter over me it's because years ago we had a fight over a girl and you haven't been able to get over it. You know, in case they ask."

"Nice."

"I was going to make one of us to be the bad guy, but then decided to blame a third party."

Aris snorts, "I'm not even surprised. Of course you would blame somebody else to save your ass."

"And yours." he sits, "But if you want them to believe that we were friends once then you're gonna have to let go of that anger and start to try and change."

"I don't know. I've heard that some grudges last for years."

Theo stares at him for a moment before turning his head and look away, "...Yeah, I know about those."

A part of Aris wants to ask about that, the way Theo said it and the look in his eyes but then he realizes that he shouldn't care. No, he doesn't care. He goes back to his book and tries his best to ignore the werewolf.

 

* * *

 

As school day ended, Thomas was walking out of the school after a long day. He hadn't been able to think straight after his moment with Newt over the library. As he was walking he meets Gally, who was on his way to walk to the truck when he heard Minho's voice calling for them.

"Hey! Guys, waits!" the two stop and soon the Asian male gets to them. "Did you guys had the flickering lights too?"

Thomas frowns and he and Gally share a look, "The what?"

"At History class, the lights started flickering out of the blue and then it just stopped."

Thomas stiffens a little.

"Just like in the supermarket." Gally says.

Minho looks between the two of them, "Wait, you don't think that..."

"He was here." Thomas says, "The warlock was here at school."

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Minho, Aris and Gally were over the sandy blond's truck as they drove back to the mansion. Thomas and Minho were in the back seat, while Aris was in the co-pilot seat.

"Why would the warlock be there at school? Does he want to learn something or...?" Minho asks.

Aris turns on his seat to look at him, "Don't be ridiculous; he must've been searching for something."

"For what?"

Aris goes back to sit straight, "I don't know."

They arrived at the mansion minutes later. They got out of the truck and went to the house; once inside they made their way to the dining room where Brennan currently was, holding his sweet mocha coffee with whipped cream close to his mouth. He looks up once he sees them enter the mansion,

"Hey,"

"You got some whipped cream." Gally says as he walks pass him and to the kitchen.

Brennan moves a hand over his upper lip and wipes the cream. Once he's clean, he turns to the others,

"So what happened? You all have this serious look on your faces."

Minho is the one who speaks, "We were just thinking and we reached to the same conclusion about something."

"About what?"

"About the warlock/priest that's loose on the town. We think that he was near the school."

"And why you think that?" Brennan asks as Gally comes out of the kitchen.

"Well, the lights started flickering just like in the supermarket and it felt... kind of weird over the classroom."

Brennan stays quiet and shifts uncomfortable on his feet. Gally notices it,

"What is it?" he asks his brother.

"...Yesterday while I was at the bathtub I... I just started feeling tired. I couldn't move and I..."

"You what?"

"But I didn't! When you knocked on the door I suddenly felt normal again."

"So he was here as well? What is that guy looking?" Minho asks confused.

"Maybe he's looking for the book?" Thomas shrugs.

Aris sighs, "I don't know, but we should go back to putting mountain ash over the mansion entrance. Just for precaution."

"Good idea."

Brennan looks around, noticing that it's just the three of them. "Where are the others?"

"Teresa and Minho are over their houses. Rey didn't come to school and I don't know about Theo." Thomas answered.

Gally noticed Aris scowl at the mention of the werewolf's name.

As Minho and Thomas moved to the living room and Aris went upstairs, Gally approached his brother. The honey-blonde teen was still slurping at his mocha coffee when he noticed his brother looking at him.

"Did something happen today?" Gally asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just seem... happier?"

Brennan smiles, "Yeah, I am. I made a friend today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually I met her yesterday while I was jogging but we meet again today at the coffee shop. Her name is Monica."

Gally ruffles his hair as he gets closer, "Well, congratulations in getting your first friend."

"You say it like it was a surprise knowing that I can have friends."

"Well, before yesterday I was your only friend."

Gally chuckles as Brennan moans and pushes the hand over his hair away. He then pouts at his older brother. Gally rolls his eyes and goes upstairs, leaving his brother finish his coffee over the dining room.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later and the sun was starting to come down. Thomas was at his house with Minho accompanying him. They were over his bedroom, the brunet sitting over the desk, looking down at his open book while Minho was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Minho was staring at the ceiling before he finally decided to break the silence,

"Okay, spit it out." he said as he sat up in the bed, having Thomas' attention.

"What?"

"You've been acting strange since we came back from school." he pauses for a moment, "Does it have to do with Newt?"

"Why you think that?"

"Because almost, if not everything, has to do with Newt when it comes to you. So?"

"It's nothing."

_"Thomas."_

"I'm telling you the truth! Nothing happened at the library-" Thomas quickly shuts his mouth after he realizes he just said it.

"Something happened at the library?" Thomas just stays quiet and Minho knows he caught him. "Man, you can be a werewolf but you need to sharpen your ability to talk. Now, spit."

Thomas sighs, knowing that his best friend won't let it go until he speaks.

"Nothing happened, just... I was helping him because he got stuck in one of the bookshelves... because of his magic. We ended up pressed against the other and our faces were too close and..."

"Did you kiss?"

"No."

"But you wanted to."

"You know I always want to kiss Newt."

"Yeah, but I meant: did both of you want it?"

Thomas stays in silence, re-playing the scene at the library over his head. The way Newt was looking at him as their faces were inches away. How strong the smell of cinnamon was coming from him and the way his eyes shined. The warmth of his body pressed against his.

Thomas sighs, "I don't know. His heart was racing fast but so was mine. He didn't step aside until he knew he could move his hand." he groans at himself, "I don't know, man. It could be because he was ashamed to be close to me like that."

"He's been closer."

"Yes, but we were together at that time. We're not right now."

Minho thinks about it, "Maybe 'ashamed' is not the right word; maybe... he was just flustered."

"He left as soon as he could."

"Yeah, well, it must be painful for him too."

"What is?"

Minho looks directly into his eyes, "Being around you when he obviously still loves you."

Thomas feels his heart skip a beat. He wants to tell his best friend that he's wrong; Newt no longer loves him. If he did then why were they still broken up?

Thomas sighs and turns back to his book over the desk. He can feel Minho's eyes on his back for almost two minutes before the Asian turns around and lies down on the bed again, staring at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Gally was coming out from taking a shower over his room. He went to Brennan's room already dressed and his hair still wet and found the door open. He pushed it aside and saw the empty room, no signs of the other dragon. Frowning, he decides to go to Aris' room; he knocks on the door before opening it, entering the room. Aris was over his desk, reading an old looking book; he looked up as he saw Gally enter his room.

"Where's Brennan?" Gally asks.

"He said he wanted to go for a jog."

"In the middle of the night?"

Aris puts his book down, "Hey, I'm not his dad, and neither are you."

"Yeah, but I'm his older brother and I'm responsible for him."

Aris rolls his eyes but then his whole expression changes; he stills and the book over his lap falls as he moves around the chair, looking around the room with uncertain eyes.

Gally notices it, "What is it?"

"I feel a great amount of magic nearby."

"You mean...?"

Aris looks at him and nods, "The priest is near."

"We need to find him. Come on," the two of them exit the witch's room.

 

* * *

 

Monica was jogging over the park with her Chihuahua, walking where the lamps were illuminating her path. She was going to do five more minutes before going back to her house when she heard a noise near her. She stopped jogging and looked around but there was no one near. Maybe it was the wind? Mugsy, her Chihuahua started growling at the bushes. Maybe another animal? Another dog? She thought she saw a shadow behind her so she quickly turned around but nothing. She was alone over the park. Before she could turn around and leave, the leash fell from her hand as her dog ran away, barking at the nothing.

"Mugsy! Mugsy, come here!" she sighs and jogs after the dog. He went right through the bushes, so she had to get in them to look for him. She went further into the bushes and didn't hear her dog barking anymore. Where could've he had run?

"Mugsy?"

She looked around as the wind blew the trees' branches and continued walking.

"Mugsy?"

Monica reaches a point where she thinks she should go back and look for her dog somewhere else when there's a crack sound, like a branch breaking in two. She stops in her track and feels a shiver going down her spine. Swallowing hard, she slowly turns around and sees at a couple of meters away from her a hooded figure standing in the shadows. She noticed him holding the blue leash of her dog over his decayed hand but with no dog. His eyes glowed purple and Monica screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

* * *

 

Brennan was coming back from his jogging as he suddenly felt like he didn't want to run, so he decided to call it off. He was making his way back to the mansion, passing by the park when he heard rustling over the bushes. He stops and frowns, looking to where the bushes were but nothing came out. He decides to ignore it and continues his way to the street; he was walking, feeling the wind blow at his uncovered arms when suddenly he came to a stop as he saw a figure lying on the ground at the distance under a lamppost. His eyes adjust and he can see the person clearly enough to identify it as Monica. She was over her back, a hand brought to her throat where there was a lot of blood. Brennan's legs started moving before his brain even processed the image.

"No, no, no," he gets to the girl's side, kneeling beside her and looking at the blood over her throat and front of her shirt. She had her eyes wide open in fear and was staring at him. What happened to her?! Suddenly her eyes seemed to be getting heavy as she started to close them.

"Look at me, look at me! You're gonna be fine." he said as he press his hand to her throat but then noticed that there was another wound over her stomach and that too was bleeding. He moved his hand from her windpipe to her stomach and applied pressure there; Monica whined at the movement, finally keeping her eyes open.

"Sorry!"

"I-I couldn't do... do anything-

"Don't talk."

"He came o-out of the nowhere-" she coughed and a string of blood came from her mouth.

"I said don't talk!" his voice was laced with panic but he didn't care; this wasn't the time to try and act calm. His hands were covered in red as the blood didn't stop flowing. And the wound over her throat was the same, her skin was getting paler. He removed his hands from her stomach and looked at her, "I'm gonna go and get help!"

"No, please..." she manages to grab Brennan's wrist before he can leave. Heavy-lidded eyes wet with unshed tears as she stares at him.

Brennan knows that it must be scary to be lying on the street, bleeding in the middle of the night but he knows that the only chance for her to survive is if he finds Gally. And he can't do that if she doesn't let go of him.

"I need to find my brother. He'll know what to do! He can help!"

"Please..." she coughs, a string of blood running from her mouth. She struggles a little as she looks up at him, "I-I don't want to die alone."

Brennan stares at Monica and can feel a knot on his throat, his eyes sting and he feels like there's no air around them. He stares at her green eyes before slowly nodding, reassuring her that he wouldn't leave. Looking down, he grabbed her free hand and clutched it to give her comfort. That was all he could do for now. He tries not to let the tears blur his sight.

A few minutes later, Gally and Aris are running over the street when they spot two persons over the ground, one of them sitting and the other lying on their back. Gally squints his eyes and identifies the one sitting down,

"Brennan?" he calls out for his brother but the other doesn't move. What if he's hurt?

Gally, giving a glance to the witch, runs towards his brother but stops once he sees the girl covered in blood beside him, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. He looked down and saw Brennan holding her hand even though she was probably not clutching it back. Something clicks in his head about the girl.

"Brennan."

The honey-blond teen wasn't looking at Gally; he had his head hanging down as he said "I couldn't do anything to save her."

Gally opens his mouth when finally Brennan turns to him, bloodshot eyes and trails of tears running over his cheeks,

"I couldn't save her."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, like I said: not everything is sunshine and lolipops. Sorry!!


	5. Be Still

Brennan was still over the ground in the middle of the street with Gally standing beside him. He was still holding Monica's now cold hand. His hands were still covered in her blood. He still had that knot over his throat and after saying those words it wasn't better. He just takes his eyes off his brother and turns back to look at the girl on the ground. Aris watches from afar as Gally slowly kneels and helps him get up on his feet although the other seemed like he didn't want to let go of the girl's hand. Gally has to practically hold him up and even like that the other can't seem to move, even less hold himself up. The police sirens fill the silence and Aris looks around, knowing that they should leave before the police arrives at the scene. He turns to look at Gally and the other understands.

But Brennan doesn't; he can't hear his brother telling him that they have to leave, that he has to move his legs and walk, he doesn't hear the sirens or anything for what matters. He's staring at the distance with a vacant look just like his mom does whenever she's having a vision. Since Brennan isn't cooperating and the sirens are getting closer, Gally has to carry his brother bridal style and then the three of them run away from the scene.

Brennan slowly opens his eyes as he awakes from that dream and stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. It's all so quiet, not even the birds chirping could be heard. His room was in complete darkness, his curtains closed and keeping the sunlight from entering the room. He just stays like that, not making an attempt to move out from the bed; he feels a lethargic feeling all over his body and even keeping his eyes open is tiresome. Slowly he turns his head to look at the clock over the nightstand beside his bed: 6:40 AM. Even though he doesn't have to get up because he doesn't go to school like the rest of the pack, he really doesn't feel like getting up from the bed at all. Still curling on his side, he clutches the blankets closer to himself and stays on the bed.

Outside of the room, Gally holds his hand close to the door but doesn't knock on the door. He knows that Brennan is awake, but he won't come out. He hasn't come out of his room since what happened to the girl -Monica. Sighing, he retracts his hand and decides to give his brother some space.

Downstairs, Aris is over the living room, waiting for Gally to come down so they can go to school. There are footsteps going down the stairs and the witch turns to see Gally coming down. He approaches the sandy blond at the bottom of the stairs.

"How is he?" Aris asks.

"He hasn't come out of the bed since the other day. He doesn't want to talk, he barely eats anything.

"Well, he's just lost his first friend. That can be hard for some people."

"I know, and I'm not trying to be insensitive but..." he sighs, "I'm worried, you know? I don't want to leave him alone. Although he won't want me to stay to take care of him."

"I'll stay; you go to school."

Gally looks at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Gally continues staring at him, so Aris rolls his eyes at him, "Or what, you can't spend a day at school without me?"

Gally snorts, "You wish." he proceeds to grab his backpack, ready to go to the door when he turns to Aris, "Thanks."

The witch half-smiles. With that, Gally exits the mansion and goes to his pick-up truck.

Once the tall sandy blond is gone, Aris turns to the stairs and stares at them for a minute before going upstairs. He reaches the younger teen's room and instead of knocking he stands there, looking at the door. After a minute he finally speaks,

"Brennan? Are you hungry?" he pauses for a moment, "Do you want me to prepare you anything? I mean, not literally prepare you anything, I can't cook shit but at least I can appear food. So what do you like?"

Silence.

"Anything you want. Even Lucky Charms Marshmallows. Gally won't know."

Silence. Aris sighs and bows his head. He licks his lips as he nods to himself,

"Ok. If you need anything just call for me."

Waiting for the other to at least say 'thank you' or 'yes', but nothing happens. Aris turns around and walks towards his vault, leaving the door ajar in case Brennan needed anything.

 

* * *

 

At school, the pack was over the lockers, waiting for Gally and Aris to arrive. They saw as only the sandy blond teen walked towards them, but instead of wondering where the witch was, they were far more worried about someone else.

"How is Brennan?" Newt asks.

Gally sighs, "As bad as you think he might be. He won't come out of his bed, much less his room."

"Well, it really is difficult to overcome that feeling." Teresa says, "I mean, when we were at Luna Nova and that guy Miklos was murdered, I was there as he lied dying alone. I felt him leave. He was there one second, and then-- just a body. So I know how he must be feeling."

Minho nods, "Yeah, and that girl was his first actual friend. It really hit home."

"You could've stayed home." Thomas says.

"I was going to but Aris said that he would keep an eye on Brennan for me, so..."

The bell rang.

Gally sighs, "Well, if I'm here already then I guess I shouldn't be late for class." and with that he walks towards his class, without even opening his locker.

The pack watches as he turns around the corner and disappears.

"You think they're going to be fine?" Minho asks to his best friend.

Thomas lets out a sigh, "I really hope so."

 

* * *

 

At the station, the sheriff approached one of the deputies sitting over his desk with some files over his desk. The deputy sat straight as he saw the boss approaching.

"Any leads from the Monica Murs murder?"

"None. Nobody saw anything, nobody heard anything except from the woman who called the police because she heard a scream; there were just a pair of fingerprints over the victims hands but nothing else."

"Whom do the fingerprints belong to?"

"No idea. They must not be on the system."

The sheriff looks around until his eyes fall over Alec, who was talking to another deputy at the other extreme of the station.

"Montgomery!" Alec looks up and sees as the sheriff motions him over. "Does the coroner have anything from the body?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, sir. He says that the victim had a 3-4 inches long wound over the abdomen and her throat was slashed. She bled to death in minutes."

The sheriff grimaces. "Well, keep looking. Someone must've seen something. There's no way in hell that a girl was attacked in the middle of the street and no one saw anything." he walks back to his office.

 

* * *

 

Rey was making her way to her next class. She was happily walking over the hall, her books close to her chest. She was actually happy because she had been planning something for today after school, and it involved Alec and a certain handsome blond man. Sure, Alec had said that he wasn't interested in Dick, but he was lying his ass off and Rey knew it. She wasn't exactly clear in what Dick felt, but she was sure that he at least liked the brunet vampire enough for him to accept dinner over his house. Of course, without Alec knowing. Her thoughts distracted her until she walked into the classroom. She stiffened when she saw the numbers and letters on the board. The survival instinct in her stirred and she turned to run away. Math might not be alive but it was definitely a predator.

"No." Minho said softly, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her back into the classroom. For a split second Rey considered throwing him across the hall but she didn't.

"But I hate Math. It's pointless." she said to Minho.

"It's school. Math is essential." he told her.

"For what?"

"For tipping at restaurants." he knew that if he told her something like medicine, economy or engineering she would roll her eyes and say that she wasn't gonna do either of those things.

That seemed to convince Rey long enough for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive, so she couldn't leave now. She turned to Minho who flashed her a smile and thumbs up but all he got was a kind of growl from her. Sometimes he thought that she seemed more like a werewolf than a vampire.

 

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, Aris was downstairs over the living room, reading one of his spellbooks when he saw the clock. In a few, school would be over and the pack would most likely come here. It's been two and a half hours since he spoke to Brennan through the door. Well, 'speak' as in he spoke and the other didn't answered. He decided to go upstairs and check on the teen dragon; because once he arrived, Gally would want to know if there's been any change in his brother's behavior. He climbs the stairs and walks towards the door; he looks down at the front of the door where he had left a tray with food, telling Brennan that he would leave it there in case he were hungry. He felt kind of glad that the tray was gone. He slowly knocked on the door to let the other know it was him,

"Brennan? I see you took your tray in. That's good." one step at a time. "Do you need anything else? Or want anything?"

Silence. Just like the whole morning.

"Gally's going to be here pretty soon. And maybe also the others. Would you like to see them or should I keep them out of the house? Because I can do that." he says with a mischievous smile, "I wouldn't mind leaving Gally out of the house for the whole day; just give the order and I'll do it."

No answer. Not even a chuckle or anything.

Aris sighs in defeat. Okay. He needs more time then. There's a knock over the door, which is weird because nobody usually knocks on their door and Gally has keys. Ignoring that, he decides to go and check. He reaches the door and opens it, finding much to his dismay Theo standing on the other side of the door.

Aris moans, "Oh no, what in Morgan le Fay's name are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" the werewolf asks although he's practically pushing aside to enter. Dammit, why he didn't put mountain ash over the door?

"You know, most people actually wait for an answer before entering." Aris closes the door behind and turns to follow the werewolf, who had walked to stand in the middle of the living room.

"So how's Brennan?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But, you know, it's usually common to ask how someone is doing to appear to be a friend. In this case, yours."

"Nobody is asking you to act like my friend. And Gally's not here, so you don't have to act like you care so everyone thinks you're a good guy- Wait." he turns to see the clock and back at the werewolf, "School's not over yet. What are you doing here?"

"Free period."

Aris shudders, "Just my lucky day."

"What, you think I escaped from school so I could kill you while no one's around?" Aris snorts, like the idea is ridiculous. Theo flashed his eyes at him, "I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Yeah? So could a monster. So could a dog. So could a really dedicated duck! You're not special."

"I can't believe Brennan had to spend his morning tolerating you. He must be waiting for Gally to come back and save him."

Now thinking about Brennan, Aris is actually worried that he hasn't actually seen the teen in all morning. Not seen him, not hear him.

Licking his lips and wondering if he should do what he's thinking, he turns to Theo,

"Can you hear his heartbeat?"

"What?"

Aris rolls his eyes, "Did I stutter? I said if you could listen to his heartbeat."

"You mean, as in to hear if he's still there or even alive? Are you serious? You're the worst nanny ever-

"Just do it!"

Theo smirks but he does it. He turns his head slightly to the left and focuses his werewolf hearing upstairs and over a single room. There's the faint sound of a heart beating; slowly but there. He must probably be asleep.

"So?" Aris asks when he doesn't tell him anything.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it."

"Very funny." Aris turns to the dining room, the other following. "Why are you still here? You've showed that you can care for someone for almost two minutes, now go."

Theo looks around the dining room, putting his backpack over the nearest chair, "I think soon will be dinner time."

"Oh no, you're not staying for dinner."

"Why not?"

"Actually, stay. I'll pour you a big portion of food; there will be broken glass on it."

"I look forward to it."

There's the sound of a car pulling over outside the mansion and Aris knows that Gally is here. He huffs at the werewolf and walks towards the kitchen; the werewolf smirks in triumph and waits there until the door is open and the pack enters the mansion. Gally is surprised to see the werewolf already there.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he quickly turns to Aris with worried eyes, "Did something happen?"

"You think that if something happened I would've call Theo first? He just showed up, wanting to know how Brennan was."

"And how is he?" Teresa asks.

"He's still in his room, if that's good news."

Gally deflates after hearing that. It's not like he had been waiting to hear that Brennan came out of his room but still...

With a sigh leaving his lips, Gally turns to Theo, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Aris goes to open his mouth but Theo beats him to it, "Actually, Aris invited me for dinner as well but I have to decline this time." he picks up his backpack and pats Gally's shoulder as he makes his way to the door, "I hope your brother feels better."

"Thanks,"

Theo nods at the rest of the pack and exits the mansion. Aris internally lets out a relieved sigh. The pack sits down and eats, something speaking up about school or about the food.

 

* * *

 

At night Thomas was over his room, sitting over his bed already in his boxers and a white shirt for sleep. He was getting ready for bed; he checked his alarm and made sure everything was inside his backpack that was resting against his desk chair. Although his body was tired, his mind seemed to have other plans. He started thinking about Brennan and wondering if he would be okay. About the warlock and the fact that they would have to find a book to stop him. About Newt. Sighing, he let himself fall backwards on the bed.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day.

 

* * *

 

The next day over the mansion, Brennan was sleeping over his bed, the curtains still closed so the whole room was dark. He starts opening his eyes slowly and turns his head to the side, and he's about to close his eyes again because he really doesn't feel like waking up when he suddenly looks at a white flower lying on top of his nightstand, just in front of the clock. He recognizes that flower.

Edelweiss.

He stares at the pristine flower for a moment before a smile slowly creeps on his face at the sight of it.

 

* * *

 

At the kitchen, Gally was finishing closing his backpack that was over the chair -after checking that everything was inside- while Aris was over the bathroom. He closes it when he feels someone entering the kitchen and raises his head to tell Aris to hurry but it's not Aris the one who is at the kitchen's entrance. Gally is surprised to see his brother standing there; he's wearing the same clothes he was wearing from the past days, his hair is disheveled and his face looks kind of pale but that must be because he's been locked in his room for almost three days. Aside from that, he looks relatively fine.

"Hey," he says in a soft voice, almost as if he were worried to scare him off.

"Hey," Brennan moves to enter the kitchen and can feel his brother's eyes on him during all time. He comes to a stop near the sink, turning to look at Gally, "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For the flower."

Gally frowns, "What flower?"

"You didn't leave a flower over my nightstand?"

"...No."

Brennan frowns for a moment; he was sure it had been Gally the one who left the flower over his room. In that instant, Aris comes from out of the bathroom and goes to enter the kitchen when he sees Brennan and freezes. The two dragons turn to look at him, not moving a muscle.

"Should we make sudden moves? What if I scare him off?" he asks Gally.

Brennan actually half-smiles at that as Gally rolls his eyes.

"He's not a freaking deer; now come one or we're gonna be late."

 

* * *

 

At school, Gally and Aris were sitting over their respective seats over their classroom, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to arrive when Gally turned to the witch.

"Hey... It's just curiosity but did you leave a flower over Brennan's room to cheer him up?"

"A flower? No, why?"

"It's just that Brennan said that he found an Edelweiss over his nightstand when he woke up and that he's pretty sure that is wasn't there when he fell asleep last night."

"I would like to say I did, but I didn't. Although it's weird that someone would choose Edelweiss. Those flowers tend to calm down dragons; they give them a sense of peacefulness."

Gally raises an eyebrow at him, "You sure know about it."

"Well, I have two dragons in the house; of course I have to know things about you."

Gally chuckles, a smile appearing over his face as the bell rings.

 

* * *

 

Rey was sitting over her History class, hearing as the teacher boringly explained something about the French Revolution. To be honest, she really didn't want to hear about it. Her mind was somewhere else: So apparently Dick had a lot of work and couldn't come to dinner yesterday. Rey huffed at that. Oh well. She decided to try it again today. Good thing that Alec was currently at the house and she would have to get there and wait for Dick to show up and bam! She smiled at the thought. Alec might try to deny it but she knows he likes the muscled blond agent. She's just going to... give him a little push.

 

* * *

 

While the pack was at school, Brennan came out of the house for the first time since Monica's death. It felt good to come out of the house and breathe in some fresh air. It was a nice day. Before leaving the house, he put the Edelweiss over his nightstand in a vase with cool water. He was walking down the street over the pavement, not really walking to a specific place when he spotted a flower shop at the end of the street and an idea came to mind. He walked towards the small shop and entered it, the bell chiming as he crossed through the door, announcing the arrival of a client. He looked around the shop; too many flowers, too many colors and aromas. It was a calm and nice place. There were some people over the shop, talking to the assistants as they showed them the variety of flowers; an old lady that reminded Brennan of Peter Parker's aunt May approaches him with a soft smile,

"Hi. How can I help you?"

Brennan smiled too, "Hi. Err, I was wondering if by any chance you have Edelweiss in the shop."

"Actually we do. Curious thing, you're the second person in the week that came and asked about that specific flower. A young man came by yesterday."

Brennan's eyes lit up, "Really? What did he look like?"

The old lady raises an eyebrow at him and he notices that it might be weird to be asking that.

"Eh, it's just I think it might be friend of mine and if he really is, he's going to give that flower to someone who is very allergic."

"Oh dear. Well then, let me check." with that the lady walked back towards the counter and started checking some papers. "He was a very polite and handsome guy." after checking through the papers she sighs in defeat and turns to Brennan, "Sorry. He paid in cash."

"Oh, no, it's alright." he offers her a smile, "Thanks."

"See you soon, kiddo."

Brennan nods and turns around, going through the door and leaving the shop. Well, at least he tried it.

 

* * *

 

After school came to an end, Gally and Aris arrived at the mansion. Thomas and the others told them that they would meet with them later, so now it was just Gally and the witch. As soon as they arrived, Aris went to the bathroom, leaving Gally going upstairs to check on his brother. As he made his way to the door, he noticed that it was closed. He reaches Brennan's room and calls out for his brother. He stands in front of the door and knocks on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Brennan?" no answer, so he knocks on the door again, "Brennan, are you still awake?"

Of course he should be awake. He was awake and looking better before Gally left for school, so why shouldn't he be awake? Maybe he's just tired... but what if he went back to being sad and depressed and he locked himself over his room again? What if something happen and he's hurt and can't move? Many thoughts rushed into Gally's mind.

Looking at the door frame, he took a step back holding his right leg up and with all his might kicked the door hard. The door fell to the floor like it was made of paper. The sound of the toilet flush and a door opening made Gally look at the bathroom's direction at the end of the hall, where Brennan was exiting as he rubbed his eyes. The young teen looked at his brother and then at his bedroom's entrance without a door, the one that was currently lying inside the room over the floor.

"What have you done?!" Brennan yelled at the sandy blond as he approached him.

Gally was speechless, "Whu- I thought-"

"Is this what you're trained to do? A _'shock and awe'_ on my door?!"

"I-I didn't know you..."

"What, have physiological functions?"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Aris asked as he went upstairs and stood in between the brothers.

"He started it!" Brennan said as he pointed at his door.

The witch looks over at the door on the floor and then at the older dragon.

"Goddamit, Gally. Can't you control yourself?" and before Gally can answer he turns to Brennan, "Hey, you're still out of your room. Good for you."

"Yeah," Brennan said sheepishly, forgetting about his fight with Gally. "I also went out of the house."

"You did?"

Brennan nods, "I was walking down the street and found a flower shop, so I went to investigate about the flower."

"And?" Gally asks.

"And nothing. The old lady that works there said that someone came yesterday and bought an Edelweiss bouquet but she doesn't remember anything about him."

"So it was a _'him'_."

"Maybe Thomas or Minho?" Brennan asks.

Gally shakes his head, "No, they don't know about that."

"Well then, it's creepy that someone knew that the Edelweiss would cheer me up." Brennan says.

Gally turns to Aris, "You sure it wasn't you?"

"As sure as I'm standing next to the door over the floor."

"Yeah..." Gally glances at Brennan's door and then back at his brother, "I'll fix it."

Brennan smiles and turns around, going downstairs. As soon as they're alone, Aris snaps Gally over the back of his head.

"You almost made him retreat back into his room." and without waiting for an answer, he went downstairs as well.

Gally stays there, mouth hanging open and turning to look at the door. He turns to the stairs and back to the door; he groans and goes to his room.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, Rey came back from school to find Alec coming from out of his room, normal clothes on him and the smell of soap over his body. He just came out from the shower.

"Hey. How was school?" he asks once he sees Rey.

"Oh, you know. Same as always." she puts her backpack over the couch and turns to the brunet, "Hey... I invited someone over for dinner. Do you think you can prepare that pasta I talked you about? You know, the one Gally's brother made but with blood?"

"Sure. Who did you invited? Thomas?"

"No. It's a surprise."

"A new friend?"

"Kind of."

"I'm happy for you. Already making new friends. Not that there's anything wrong with the ones you have, you know I love Thomas and the others." his eyes widen and he starts rambling, "Not like that! I don't love him that way, you know? I mean, sure he's a nice guy and all but-

"Alec."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Thanks." the other breathes out in relief.

Rey smiles and goes to her room as Alec starts preparing the food. All she had to do was wait until Dick arrived.

 

* * *

 

At his house, Thomas was over his room talking over the phone with Gally. He and the others had agreed that they would meet at the mansion but apparently Vince had other plans. He wanted to know everything that was going on and he wouldn't take a _no_ for answer. He didn't like that Thomas completely ignored him when he said that he wanted to talk about what happened at the hospital, so now Thomas would have to stay home and tell Vince everything that he knew.

"So still no new information about the book?" Thomas asks.

_"I'm afraid no. Aris is trying to get in contact with some people but so far nothing."_

"So what should we do?"

_"Keep an eye open in case that thing appears again."_

"And if it does?"

Gally stays silent for a moment and Thomas wonders if he knows how to answer. _"Then we'll have to do what we do best."_ he pauses, _"Save this town's ass."_

Thomas snorts but knows it's true. "Okay. If something happens call me."

_"Same. See you tomorrow at school."_

"See ya." he hangs up his phone and turns to exit his room. He goes downstairs and towards the dining room where Vince was waiting for him already, sitting over the table and a chair turned to him, obviously for Thomas to sit.

The brunet goes to open his mouth, "I-

"No." Vince interrupts him, "First sit your ass down the chair and then we'll talk. You're not leaving that chair until I know everything and by everything I mean everything, that's going on right now."

Thomas nods and walks towards the chair. He sits down like a grounded kid and looks at this godfather, trying not to fidget over the chair.

Vince nods at him, "Start."

And Thomas does.

 

* * *

 

Back at Alec's house, the food was ready over the kitchen counter. Alec was wiping his hands over the sink as Rey sat on one of the chairs of the counter. The brunet vampire turns to her,

"So? When is your mystery friend coming?"

"He shouldn't be long-

The doorbell rings and Rey stands up from the chair with a smile on her face.

"I'll get it!"

Alec smiles at seeing her run towards the door. He's happy that she's so excited about a new friend that he follows after her, standing behind as Rey opens the door. Immediately Dick appears on the other side and Rey moves aside to let him in. The blond man smiles at them as Alec stays still.

"Hey,"

"Hey..."

"I'm not late, am I?"

Rey shakes her head, "Just in time." she motions him to go to the kitchen.

Dick walks towards the kitchen as Alec stays in his place, just smiling politely; as Rey walks beside him, he grabs her by the arm and whispers,

"That's your new friend?"

"What? You told me to get new friends."

"But no one who is older than you!"

"Technically I'm older-

"Go and put the table."

Rey grins and goes to the dining room. Alec sighs. He should've guessed. He turns around with a smile and goes to the kitchen. Dick looks up at him as he stands on the other side of the counter.

"Is everything alright or...?"

"No, no. Everything's fine."

"You sure? You seem a little tense."

"Work."

Dick nods, not fully believing in it but knowing that the brunet doesn't want to continue talking about it. "Okay."

"Table's ready!" calls Rey from the dining room.

"Great." he turns to Alec, "Let's dig in."

Alec nods. As the blond man turns around to help bring the food to the table, Alec sends the vampire girl a look that says that they will have a serious talk once dinner is over.

 

* * *

 

At the afternoon, Minho was over his house playing videogames on top of his bed when the door of his bedroom opened but that didn't stop him from playing. His little sister Kira stood by the edge of his bed, watching him as he played.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" she asked.

"Can't you get it yourself?"

"No. It's lonely downstairs."

Minho glanced at her for a moment and paused his game. He got up from his bed and tousled her hair as he made his way out of his room and downstairs. He went down the stairs and towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out the cool water jar. Closing the fridge with his foot, he grabbed a glass and poured some water in it. He puts the jar back inside the fridge and was ready to go back upstairs when he heard a strange noise. He stops and turns back to the kitchen with a frown on his face. The noise appears again and he enters the kitchen once again but can't identify where the noise is coming from. Is like it's coming from the whole kitchen.

With furrowed brow, he gets closer to the fridge and tries to check if it's coming from it but no. It's not the fridge. The intensity of the sound is going up and it's starting to bother Minho. He reaches where the phone is stuck on the wall and stares at it. Just as he holds his hand up to reach for the phone the sound turns into a high pitch sound that resounds in his ears; the sound is so strong that he turned around quickly and suddenly found himself somewhere else.

It looked like the woods, the tall trees covering him from the sun that was going down as the moon was coming out. He looked around and couldn't even hear the birds chirping or the wind blowing the trees. It was completely silent. He started walking over the dried leaves and looked around. How did he end up in the woods if he had been over his kitchen no more than five seconds ago?

He continued walking until he finally saw a figure walking ahead of him and decided to get closer to it. He was about to speak up to have the figure's attention when he came to a stop as he took in the person's attire: the person was dressed in dark robes with a hood that covered his face. He even held his breath after seeing the person walking, but by impulse he took a single step forward and a twig snapped underneath his foot. The sound resounded through the woods and Minho cursed in his head. He looked up just in time to see the hooded person turn around and purple eyes looking right through his soul. Scared, Minho turns around and runs away from there, not looking back once. He only stopped once he reached a lushy tree and hide behind it, trying to catch his breath. With his back pressed against the tree, he tried to calm down his heart as he peeked from around the tree and didn't saw anyone. The hooded person was gone.

As he looked around he saw again the same pair of purple eyes glowing in the dark and quickly turned around and soon was back at standing in the middle of the kitchen. He starts breathing heavily, not moving while looking at the kitchen and wondering what the hell just happened when someone tugged at his shirt and startled him, making him turn around with his heart beating over his ears. He looked at Kira, who was standing behind him.

"The phone is ringing." she said.

"What?"

That's when he realizes that in fact, the phone was ringing. Why couldn't he hear it before?

"Oh." he gives his sister the glass of water and turns to the phone as she goes back upstairs. He stares at the phone as it rings and slowly holds it to his ear, "Hello?" he waits for a moment but after hearing the voice on the other line he lets out a breathe, "Hey, mom."

 

* * *

 

Back at Alec's house, the two vampires and the human had just finished eating. Chairman Meow was lying on the couch, curled on his side and sleeping peacefully after eating. Dick wiped his mouth and looked at the two vampires,

"Well, it was a delicious dinner."

Alec smiled, "Thanks,"

"Do you want desert?" Rey asks, ignoring the look the vampire sent her.

"Sure."

"I'll go get it." Rey gets up from her seat and goes to the kitchen.

"I'll help her." Alec stands up too and follows into the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen and making sure the human can't hear them, he turns to Rey, "Okay, what's your plan? You stayed civil during dinner, and I don't think that whatever your idea was meant that you had to stay quiet."

Rey doesn't answer; she takes the ice-cream out of the fridge and gives it to Alec. The vampire turns around to search for a spoon when Rey turns to Dick.

"So, Dick... can I call you Dick? Or should it be Richard? Or Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, Mr. Stark was my father. Call me Dick."

"Dick." she nods, "So, Dick, are you married?"

Alec almost dropped the ice-cream but he managed to keep himself together. He didn't move after that.

"No." Dick answers.

"Why not?"

"There has to be a reason?" he asks like he hadn't been waiting for that question at all. "Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Okay. Turning the tables, right? Well, that's not going to happen.

"Because I haven't found the right person yet. You?"

Dick shrugs, "Same."

"You sure? Because you know what people say: love's around the corner."

That's when Alec has to intervene. He slams the ice-cream over the kitchen island, having the attention of the other two.

"Okay, you need to go and do your homework."

"But I-

"Now, Rey!"

The vampire girl looks dejected and huffs, stomping back to her room and closing the door behind her, the lock coming on moments later.

Once they're alone, Alec turns to the blond man, "Sorry."

Dick stands up, "No, it's okay. I'm assuming that dinner wasn't your idea?"

"When did you found out?"

"When Rey opened the door and you stared at me like I were a ghost."

Alec groans.

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to be rude and I-I-"

Dick goes around the table, standing near the brunet, "Alec, it's fine. I get teenagers. They can be a pain in the ass sometimes-

_"Sometimes?"_

"But you'll manage. You've been doing great so far."

Alec scoffs.

"Not everyone is capable of handling a teenager all by themselves." he stays silent for a moment. "I better get going. I have a big pile of paperwork that I have to check before tomorrow."

"Yes."

The two of them walk towards the door, the brunet stopping before reaching it. Dick moves to open the door but stops and turns to Alec,

"You know, she was right."

"About what?"

"That love is around the corner."

Alec stays in his place, not being able to move as Dick stares into his eyes. They don't say anything. Then Dick is nodding at him while saying goodbye and opening the door, leaving the vampire's house. Alec brings both hands to his cheeks and wonders if it was possible for a vampire to feel like blood was rushing to his face.

 

* * *

 

At Thomas' house as the sun was coming down, the brunet was over his room, doing his homework over his desk. He spend all the afternoon talking to Vince about the hospital incident, the warlock waking up because of them and that they would need to find another book to stop him. Vince looked so done after he finished talking. He wasn't angry, tho. Why would he be angry, anyways? It's not like they wanted for all those things to happen.

Thomas sighs, not really paying attention to his notebook and putting the pen down for a moment. He stares out of his window and into the night, wondering if there will be a way that everything turns out okay and no one has to hurt.

He shakes his head and his thoughts away and continues trying to do his homework.

 

* * *

 

At night over the streets, Brennan was currently walking under the streetlights over the pavement. His head was hanging down as he looked at some pebble he had been kicking for the past five minutes. He kicked it a little harder and watched it fly away; that's when he heard the bushes moving. He stopped and turned around but there was no one or anything over there. His heart starting beating fast and before he could even try and run the other way, a person walked into his line of sight and he breathed out in relief as he saw Alec. The brunet vampire also looked at him and smiled,

"Oh, hey." Alec said as he approached the teen.

"Hey... What are you doing here?"

"I went to the drugstore and my car broke down somewhere near the park. So I decided to go back home walking. You?"

"I was just... I needed some fresh air."

Alec grimaces a little, "I heard what happened." Brennan looks up at him with questioning eyes, "Rey told me."

"Oh."

They stay in silence for a moment, and then both start walking towards the same direction.

"I just..." Brennan starts out of the blue. "I just knew her for two days, not even two full days and I-" he pauses, "It really hurt, you know?"

"You don't have to be great friends with someone or know them for a large amount of time for you to care about them. If it hurts, it means you care. And yes, it will hurt like a bitch but just remember: It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."

Brennan half-smiles as they continue walking.

"I'm feeling better, tho."

"That's also good. You can't be hurting all the time."

As they continue walking, they don't feel the presence that suddenly appeared near them. They fall into another conversation when Alec suddenly comes to a stop, making the teen stop as well.

"What is it?"

Alec frowns, "I thought I heard..." his hand hovers over where his gun is holstered around his hip. Although he didn't like the idea of carrying a gun, Dick had insisted in him using it whenever he went out and it was dark.

When he doesn't hear anything he sighs and moves his hand away but in that instant he's thrown to the ground by a great force. Brennan only watches as the vampire flies from the pavement only to land on the hard streets. He rushes towards him and helps him get up,

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I-

The words die in his mouth as the two of them are staring at a hooded man standing over where they used to be moments ago. The figure's eyes glow purple and that's when they know they're not dealing with something human. Brennan can't move; he's paralyzed with fear. He wonders if that's how Monica felt moments before she was attack.

While Brennan is frozen in fear, Alec snarls at the warlock, eyes glowing red and fangs out. He runs towards the hooded man and tries to slash at his chest but the other manages to avoid it effortless. But that doesn't stop the vampire from clawing and snarling. The warlock just keeps avoiding the vampire's attacks until he moves aside to let the vampire claw at the air. He uses that chance to grab Alec by the throat, holding him up in the air for a second before throwing the vampire away and onto the ground, his gun flying away from his holster. Brennan still can't move; he can just watch the scene play in front of him.

Alec coughs a few times, bringing a hand to his throat where it hurts and turns to see the hooded man making his way towards him, obviously to finish the fight.

Brennan finally manages to make his legs move but instead of lunging for the hooded man, he runs towards where the discarded gun is on the ground; he picks it up and aims at the warlock, pulling the trigger. There's a harsh noise over his ears as he shoots and then there's a screeching scream that tells him that he managed to shot the enemy. The hooded man stopped trying to get to Alec and instead runs away, disappearing into the dark of the night.

Alec, still on the ground, turns to see his savior. Brennan is breathing heavily, still holding the gun and looking like he was about to collapse, he began rambling,

"I didn't know how loud... I can't hear, 'cause my heart feels like it's gonna come out. Can that happen?" Alec slowly stands up and reaches for his hands still holding the gun while shaking; Brennan turns to look at him, "Physically, can your heart burst out of your chest?" he continued, "What is this ringing? My ears don't pop for like two days after I cross a portal and if this is like that, that's going to drive me bonkers. Am I yelling? Cause it feels like I might be yelling-

"You saved my life," Alec said gently. Shock registered on Brennan's features and he stopped shaking. Alec wondered if he could hear him. "Can you hear me?"

Brennan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Yeah. I heard that. That makes it better," he replied with a relieved smile, "Thank you for saying that."

Alec smiles at him, removing the gun from his hands and slowly side-hugging him. The honey-blond teen hides his face over the vampire's neck as he finally feels like he can breathe.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Gally was about to go upstairs when he hears a knock on the door. He frowns but neitherless he walks towards the door; he opens it and finds to his surprise Theo standing there.

"What is it? Did something happen?" he asks while looking around.

"No, not at all. It's just that Thomas let me borrow some notes from him but I couldn't give them back." he says as he holds up a notebook, "And I don't know where he lives, so I thought that maybe Aris could appear it over his room with his magic."

"Oh, sure. I'll tell him." Gally grabs the notebook.

Theo nods and turns around, ready to go back to his truck when Gally thinks about something and decides to ask before changing his mind.

"Hey, Theo!" the werewolf stops and turns around, "Do you know a flower named Edelweiss?"

Confusion crosses the werewolf's features.

"Edelweiss? No, I've just heard about it because of the song."

Gally nods, knowing that it couldn't have been him but at least he's sure of it. "Sure. Thanks."

The werewolf turns back to his way as Gally goes back inside the mansion and closes the door. Theo climbs inside his truck; he closes the door and rests his hands on the steering wheel but doesn't start the car so soon. He stares at the front for a moment before turning his head to the side where the co-pilot seat is and where an Edelweiss flower is lying. He silently stares at the white flower before turning his head back to the front, pulling away from the mansion and back to his house.

 


	6. Magic and Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Can you believe that for a moment I forgot about uploading the chapter?? I thought today was Thursday, but thank god it's Friday!

Over her house at night, Teresa came into her room after having dinner with her parents. She opened the door and closed it once inside, walking towards her nightstand where her phone was charging. She checked her phone to see if she had any new messages and when she saw that she didn't had any, she puts it back on the nightstand.  She's about to go to her bathroom, maybe take a nice hot shower before going to bed when she hears a strange noise coming from outside her window. She stares at it for a moment thinking she had imagined it before she hears it again. With a little of apprehension, she approaches her window and once in front of it decides whether she should open it or not to investigate the source of that noise. As she thinks, a knock on the glass startles her, making her look at the window and at the person on the other side. Theo.

"What the hell?" she opens the window and stares at the guy sitting over her roof while eating a bag of chips, which was apparently where the noise came from.

Theo holds the chips to her, "Want some?"

"No, what I want is an explanation on why are you outside my window like a total creep."

Theo puts the chips away, "I'm watching over you."

"What?"

He ignores her question and shivers for the cold from outside, "Do you mind if I enter? I do look like a total creep. And imagine if one of your neighbors saw me?"

Teresa huffs, "Okay, fine." she takes a step back to let the guy enter her room. Theo's about to enter when the raven girl stops him. "Wait!" he looks at her confused, until she points at the mountain ash line over the window. Theo won't be able to cross it. Teresa breaks the line and then takes a step back. Theo enters the room, taking a glance back at the window and mountain ash. He turns back to look at Teresa.

"Now, what did you mean with _'watching over me'_?"

"Exactly that. There's some wacko with magical powers roaming around the town and we all have to watch our back. Brennan is at the mansion with Aris and his brother. Newt has magic, Rey has fangs and Minho is at Thomas' house."

"So you're saying that I was the only one available?"

"With nicer words, but essentially, yeah."

"Thanks but I can protect myself."

"In a pair of 'Hello Kitty' boxers?" he asks with a smirk, looking at the girl's shorts.

Teresa feels a flush over her neck, but crosses her arms over her chest, "So what? What's in yours?"

"The Power Rangers."

Teresa feels a smile about to appear but she shakes it off.

"But you can't stay here. What if my mom comes and finds a guy in my room in the middle of the night?"

"Werewolf hearing, remember? If I hear your mom coming towards the room I'll just hide in the closet or something."

Teresa stands there and thinks about it. Knowing that Thomas would probably freak out if she was alone while everyone else weren't, she accepted the werewolf in her room.

"Okay. But you can't stay the night. That would be weird."

"Seems fair."

Teresa nods and moves to her desk when the werewolf speaks up,

"Were you... going to take a shower?" she turns around to face him, "It's just, you looked over to your bathroom door before you came to the window, so I thought..."

Teresa shrugs, "Yeah, I was."

"You could still take it." as a flush appears over the raven girl's face, Theo speaks again, "Relax, that's not what I meant. I'm a gentleman. I'll just wait here and read a book while you shower."

Teresa thinks about it for almost a minute before slowly crossing her arms over her chest.

"You better no try to peek."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Teresa nods and moves to grab some clothes as Theo turns around to give her some privacy. He waits until he hears the bathroom's door closing and the water running to turn back around. He looks around the room and inspects it; books over the desks, one book over her boudoir, no makeup on it. A sweatshirt over the desk's chair. He looks over her nightstand and sees her phone on top of it; he approaches it. Pushing a button, the screen lights up and he stares at her phone's wallpaper. It's a photo of the pack: Thomas, Minho, Gally, Aris, Newt and Teresa, smiling at the front, probably at the camera. Thomas' eyes are glowing due to his reflective werewolf eyes. It happens the same with Theo. Not that he takes pictures with his friends or anything; he would have to have friends to get one of those photos.

Sighing, Theo turns back to sit on the bed and wait for the raven girl to finish her shower. He'll just hang around a couple of hours before leaving.

 

* * *

 

The next day over the sheriff's station, the sheriff was standing beside a desk, talking to a deputy about a case while everyone else were working over their desks.

"I want you to check on these files, see what more you can get. Wilson, you check on the Garcia case." when he doesn't hear an answer from the other deputy, the sheriff turns around and realizes that the other deputy isn't listening to him. He's standing over the door, staring through the glass at something from outside. "Wilson! What the hell has you staring into the goddamn space?" he asks as he approaches the door where the deputy is standing." he notices that he's still looking through the glass and decides to look too. "What the...?"

Frowning, the sheriff opens the door of the station and takes a step outside, not believing his eyes at what was happening. Snow was falling thick and damp in huge flakes that covered the surface around them in a blanket of cold white ice. Vince appeared behind him, staring at the flakes as he held out a hand and felt the icy kiss of a snow flake on his palm before it started to slowly melt.

"It's snowing." he said in awe.

"In September?" the sheriff asks.

"And in Beacon Hills?"

The two men had confusion written over their faces and all they could do was stare at the white surrounding them.

 

* * *

 

Thomas wakes up, slowly opening his eyes as he opens his mouth and lets out a shaky breath and... and can see his own breath. Like in the movies. He frowns and before he can wonder what was that, that's when he realizes how cold his room is. Did he leave the AC on? No, wait. He didn't turn it on last night. Slowly sitting up on his bed, he starts shivering when the blanket falls from his shoulders and he lets out another breath. He looks over his window and notices the fog over the glass; standing up, Thomas walks to his window and bringing a hand to the glass, he wipes it away to uncover the layer of snow covering the street and trees.

 

* * *

 

At school, everyone is talking about the snow over the town. Some are amazed at how elegant the snow looks, but others are worried about the cold. Many of them were wearing a jacket and some girls were wearing gloves, although the temperature wasn't that cold for people to be like Eskimos.

And there was Thomas, crossing through the main door and making his way to his locker, wearing a warm jacket, gloves, and even a pair of earmuffs and hugging his jacket to his body. He's also wearing a beanie, not caring how Mary looked at him like he were a kid.

He reached his locker, where Minho was already waiting for him also wearing a jacket but no gloves, no hat, looking far more comfortable with the temperature than Thomas. Once standing beside his friend, Minho spoke first,

"So... is it cold or what?"

"What gave it away?" Thomas answered in sarcasm. He turned to open his locker but then saw Gally and Aris walking towards them. They, like Minho, were only wearing a jacket.

"Told you he would be wearing earmuffs." the witch said to the other, who just rolled his eyes.

"Thomas, you've lived your whole life in Beacon Hills. Has it ever snowed before?" Gally asked.

"Not even once."

"That's weird." Aris said. "It just started snowing from one day to another... I can't put my finger on it, but something's definitely going on."

Thomas shivers, even though he's wearing more layers than the three of his friends together. Minho frowns,

"Hey, bro, I know it's snowing but it's not that cold for you to be shivering like that."

"Sorry, I just... I can't seem to get warm."

Gally speaks up, "It's normal. Werewolves are more sensitive to sudden changes of temperature. Theo must be the same."

"I hope his ears get frost bite." mutters Aris.

The bell rings and so students start getting into their classrooms. Gally and Aris nod at them goodbye and walk towards their classrooms. Minho pats Thomas' back and does the same. The brunet stays over his locker, taking out his books silently before closing the locker and walking to his Bio class.

 

* * *

 

The teacher was trying to explain the students about today's lesson but most of the classroom was paying attention to the snow that kept falling outside the window. They were all mesmerized by it. Newt was also one of the ones looking out of the window but his mind was somewhere else. Something felt weird about the whole snowing thing and he doesn't know why. Maybe he should ask Aris about it. As he stared out of the window, he saw a dark figure standing beside a tree over the parking lot. He blinked a few times and still could see it. Or him. He couldn't see the person that well because of the snow, but he was sure that the person was looking right at his way.

"Mr. Argent."

Newt's attention turns away from the window and to the front of the class, where the teacher is looking at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Yes. Sorry, I got distracted."

The teacher hummed and turned back to the board to continue her explanation. Newt turned back to the window but couldn't see the strange man anymore. He looked around but decided to leave it that way.

From outside the school, the warlock turned around as he walked away from the building.

 

* * *

 

Theo comes back from the bathroom, walking towards his class with his hands inside his pockets as he tries to suppress a shiver when he sees Brennan walking over the hallway. What is he doing here? The blue eyed boy notices him and decides to approach the werewolf. The young dragon wasn't wearing a jacket even though it was snowing outside, noticed Theo. Dragon's temperature maybe.

Theo nods at him, "Hey. What are you doing here? Last thing I remember you weren't a student in here."

"Gally forgot his cellphone at the kitchen counter. He's the one telling me to keep my phone with me in case of an emergency and he forgets it at home."

Theo snickers. Then he feels a shiver going down his spine because of the cold but tries to keep himself from trembling. He apparently doesn't do a great job.

"Are you alright?" Brennan asks.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You're trembling."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Theo rolls his eyes and wants to turn around and go back to his classroom but the young teen is looking at him with those blue eyes and he sighs, "It's the cold. Werewolves don't like sudden changes of temperature and I... I don't seem to get warm, no matter how much I press my hands against each other."

Brennan stares at him for a moment in silence. He looks around, making sure nobody is there with them at the hallway before he grabs both of Theo's hands and holding them on his own, he closes his eyes and concentrates.

Theo frowns for a moment and is about to ask what he's doing when a warm feeling appears over his hands. He realizes what the other is doing and stays still. He's getting his hands warm.

Finally Brennan let go of his hands, "Are they better?"

"...Yeah. Thanks, that was actually smart."

Brennan smiles softly.

His eyes move to somewhere behind Theo and they widen for a fraction. Theo turns to see Gally walking towards them. The older dragon seems confused to see his brother there.

Once Gally gets to them, he turns to Brennan, "Hey. What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you forgot your phone." Brennan says as he takes out the phone from his pocket and gives it to Gally.

"Huh, no wonder why Aris got mad that I didn't answered his text." Gally takes the phone from his brother's hands. "Thank, but you didn't had to come all the way here."

"Then how could've I gotten you your phone?"

"Text Aris and tell him to appear my phone over my backpack?"

Theo speaks up, "I thought he isn't supposed to take his cuff off?"

"He isn't." he looks at Brennan, "I see your point. Thanks but now go home."

"But I want to stay here."

"This isn't a daycare!" Gally exclaims.

"I can stay at the library. Then you can pick me up when lunchtime comes and I'll stay until school is over."

Gally stares at his brother, debating whether he should let him stay or tell him to leave but he thinks that Brennan would be safer here at school with all the pack in there than alone back at home. He sighs,

"Okay. But stay at the library. Don't go anywhere else."

Brennan nods. Gally realizes that the werewolf is still there and turns to him,

"What were you doing before I arrived?" he asks.

Brennan stills but doesn't know why. Theo opens his mouth but only says

"I gotta get back to class." as he continued his walk until he reached his classroom and entered it.

Gally turns to his brother, waiting for an explanation.

Brennan offers him a smile but instead of answering, he also continues his path and to where the library is supposed to be. Gally hums in confusion, but he doesn't have time for this.

 

* * *

 

At the station, Vince and Alec were over the human's office, the door closed. Alec was standing in front of the desk, arms crosses over his chest while Vince was sitting on his chair.

"Do you think this has to do anything with the thing that's roaming the town?" Alec asks.

"I really hope no."

Vince really hopes that, but he's sure that that's not the case.

 

* * *

 

While the pack was still at school, over the woods the warlock was walking on top of dried leaves and snow on his bare feet. He continued walking until he reached the perfect spot and stopped. Raising one tattered hand, he brought it to his chest and his hand disappeared inside his chest making a strange sound. There was a crack sound and soon he took his hand out of his chest, holding one of his ribs in it, covered in blood. He stares at it before he throws it to the ground. He raises his hand to the spot the rib was; his eyes start glowing purple and he starts chanting some words as the place where he had thrown the rib starts trembling, the ground slowly lifting up so there was a bump raising the rib as it looked like it melted. The rib melted into the ground and mingled with the mud and snow and dried leaves and soon a dark glob formed; the warlock watches as it started taking a shape and soon that shape started looking humanoid.

The ground stopped shaking as the humanoid male figure was on his knees on the ground and soon slowly stood up, head bowed and eyes closed as he stood up straight, his muscular chest taking a deep inhale as his eyes opened. He had dark circles under his eyes; his eyes were cloudy with a red ring around his iris and apparently with no mouth. The humanoid figure looked at the warlock standing in front of him and recognition crossed his face as he proceeded to bow on his knees,

 ** _"Retsam,"_** he spoke although he had no mouth. It kind of echoed around them, as if the voice was coming from somewhere else.

The warlock raised a hand above him, **"Dnats pu, ym tnavres."**

The male got up on his feet as he was told and stood up straight and completely naked in front of the warlock.

**_"Tahw od ouy deen fo em, retsam?"_ **

The warlock turned around, looking deep into the woods, **"Ll'ew gnirb soahc ot siht nwot, tub tsrif... ll'ew dnif eht eno ohw thguorb em kcab."**

The birds, scared, flew away from the branches and far from the woods.

 

* * *

 

Over the library before lunchtime started, Brennan was standing in front of the bookshelves, looking through the shelves to find another book to read, his fingers dancing on the books spines when his phone started ringing, making several heads turn to him. He mentally cursed.

"Sorry!"

He quickly fished it out of his jeans and answered, not taking a moment to see the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

_"Brennan!"_

"Mom?" his mom's voice sounded worried, almost agitated and there was some background music but he couldn't hear it well. "Mom-

_"I saw it! I saw him and then I saw you with lots of cats!"_

He frowns, "Mom, what- what do you mean? Who did you saw? Cats?"

_"Hold on. I need you to listen to this."_

Brennan frowns as he hears some rustling over the phone; must be Diana moving the phone away from her and getting up or something, and then an old song is heard through the phone,

 

_Jeepers Creepers,_

_Where'd you get those peepers?_

_Jeepers Creepers,_

_Where'd you get those eyes?_

 

His mom's voice comes back again, "You hear that song, you run. And I mean run 'cause that song means something terrible for you." Brennan feels because his mother's voice is no longer agitated but laced with dread, "Something so terrible you couldn't dream of it... not in your worst, most terrible nightmare."

"Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me-

_"Just tell your brother! Tell him! Please be safe!"_

He goes to open his mouth to answer but someone from the library shushes him and he turns his attention to look around but no one is looking at him. He turns back to the phone but the line is cut off. Brennan stares at his phone over his hand and stands there even after the bell rings, indicating that it's lunchtime.

As lunchtime was coming to an end, the pack was sitting over one of the cafeteria's table, their trays almost empty. As he wiped his mouth, Thomas turned to Gally,

"Hey, can you give me a ride to the sheriff's station after school? I need to ask Vince something."

"Sure. You're gonna ask him about the snowing?"

"Yeah. Although I'm not really expecting an answer or something."

Gally nods. Minho, who came back to the table after throwing away his trash, frowns,

"Where's Teresa? She didn't came to have lunch."

"Maybe she's eating somewhere else." Thomas says.

Over the library at one of the tables at  the corners, Teresa was sitting with her legs brought up, her head resting to the side against the wall and was peacefully asleep, a book over her lap and her arms at her sides. She was sleeping when a shadow appeared, walking towards her until it reached her, standing in front of her. A hand stretched towards her and slowly shook her by the shoulder, awakening the raven girl. She snapped her eyes open and look around until her eyes fell in the person in front of her.

Brennan took a step aside, "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you."

Teresa shook her head, stretching her limbs, "No, it's okay. What is it?"

"Lunchtime is about to end and I'm not sure you've ate."

"I wasn't that hungry."

"Tired?"

"No, that's what's weird. I don't feel tired but I just... felt like drained and needed to sit for a moment. Didn't realize I fell asleep."

"Are you feeling better now?"

She smiles, "Yeah, thanks." she picks up the book on her lap and stands up, picking up her backpack, "Come on." the two of them walk towards the exit of the library.

 

* * *

 

After the bell rang and school day ended, everyone got out. While the rest of the pack were still picking up their stuff, Newt had been ready and came out of the building; he was ready to go before he glanced at the side and saw someone with long red hair walking away towards the street. He blinks a few times,

"Mom?"

She's the only person he knows with long red hair. That doesn't mean that there's not someone else in Beacon Hills with red hair. Thinking whether or not he should go after the person, at the end his feet start moving on its own and he starts walking away from the parking lot and after the person. Nobody notices Newt walking away from school.

 

* * *

 

At the school's doors, Brennan stood there, watching as teens came out and got into the bus, or some others went to their cars or just walked away. He stood there for a few minutes, tapping the ground and seriously considering if he should text Gally to hurry up but then a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

_"Looking for someone?"_

Brennan turns around and finds Theo standing behind him, his backpack's strap over one shoulder and his hand holding it.

"Just waiting for Gally to come out so we can leave."

"He gave Thomas a ride to the sheriff's station. He left 10 minutes ago."

Brennan groans. Damn his brother.

"I don't know why he has a phone and he can't even send a text warning a guy."

"Want me to give you a ride?"

"Really? You don't mind?"

Theo holds up his truck's keys, "I wouldn't be offering if I did."

"Thanks,"

And the two walked to the werewolf's navy Toyota Tacoma.

 

* * *

 

Gally drove Thomas to the station and he accompanied him inside as the brunet walked towards Vince's office. Before he even reached it, he heard a familiar female voice behind him,

"You're late, wet dog." he stopped and turned around to see Rey sitting over an empty desk, her school backpack on top of it and she was resting in the seat like it was comfortable, "If you're looking for Vince he left fifteen minutes ago."

Wait. How did she got here before them? He sure didn't saw her leaving at the same time as they did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her.

"I'm waiting for Alec so we can go home together."

And Thomas can't suppress the smile that appears on his face. The way she said 'go home together' sounded so cute, as if she wanted to be near Alec as long as she could. He's happy for that; it meant that she was comfortable where she was. Everyone in the pack deserved to be comfortable, especially with each other.

Rey frowned, "Why are you smiling like a creep?"

"Yeah, why?" Gally added.

Thomas was going to say something about it but then Gally's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw the ID.

"It's Aris."

With that he turned around and answered; Thomas watched him take a few steps away from them. He then turned back to Rey and noticed the curled haired girl wearing a wine colored top and skinny jeans. No jacket at all. He shivered at the sight, even though he was still wearing his earmuffs and gloves.

"Aren't you cold?" he asks.

"Thomas. I'm a vampire. I have zero temperature."

Oh. Right.

"Right. Sorry. Is Alec the same?

"He only wears a jacket."

"Right."

_"What?!"_

At the sudden expletive, Thomas and Rey turned to see Gally frowning as he spoke on his phone,

"What do you mean he's not there? Where he could possibly be?!"

 

* * *

 

As Theo drove to the mansion -they had actually detoured a little to get some french fries, but no one has to know that-, Brennan's phone rang, an incoming text. He took out his phone and saw it was from Gally. He opens it and after reading it he chuckles.

"What?" Theo asks although his eyes never leave the road.

"Gally. He thought I was kidnapped since he sent Aris to pick me up at school but he couldn't find me."

Theo grins, "Oh, tell him you totally are. Kidnapped, I mean. Let's see how much he freaks out."

Brennan chuckles again, "Yeah, and he'll burn the entire town to the ground just to find me."

"Now, that's not nice."

"I'll just let him know I'm fine and that I'm on my way to the mansion." he presses the button to record a voice message, "Hey, Gally. Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm actually on my way back to the mansion because someone actually took pity on me and gave me a ride. Say hi, Theo." with that he pushed the phone to the werewolf's direction.

Theo turned his head so he could speak but his eyes were on the road, "Don't worry, Gally, your brother's virtue is safe with me."

Brennan puts the phone away, ending the recording while laughing. "You can't just say that!"

Theo ignored him and continued driving. Brennan put his phone back inside his pocket and turned to the window, watching the trees as a pregnant silence filled the car. With one hand over the steering wheel, Theo uses his other hand to change from station to station over the radio. Brennan is not really paying much attention to the voices over the radio but then a certain song catches his attention.

 

_Jeepers..._

 

But Theo changes the station before he can really hear it. Quickly, Brennan moves his hand aside and tries to find the station from before until he finally finds it ("Peek-A-Boo" by Echo 3) and he feels the hairs on the back of his head stand.

 

_Golly jeepers_

_Where'd you get those peepers?_

_Peepshow, creepshow_

_Where did you get those eyes?_

 

"That's the song!"

Theo frowns and glances at him, trying not to take his eyes away from the road. "What's the matter with you?"

"The words are the same." he turns up the volume and continues hearing, "That's the same song my mom was playing on the phone! The same words!"

Theo turns to give the young teen a weird look and doesn't notice the patrol car parked near where they were passing. The two deputies inside the car, however, did notice the blue truck.

"Did you see that? There were two teenage boys in that truck and neither was wearing a seat belt." one of the men says.

"And they both were yelling at each other."

The other deputy nods and one of them turns on the siren as the other starts the car.

Back at the truck, Brennan continued yelling at the werewolf.

"That's it! The words are the same, listen!"

 

_Where'd you get those weepers?_

_Peepshow, creepshow_

_Where did you get those eyes?_

 

Oh no. No, no, no. His mom warned him about this! Brennan can feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest and he's sure that Theo can hear it as well. The two hear and see the sirens and Theo looks at the wing mirror to see a patrol car following after them. He groans.

"What now?" Theo is about to pull over and park but Brennan shakes his head.

"No, don't stop! Keep going!"

"You do realize that's a police car, right?"

"I don't care! We're in danger! Drive!"

The deputies were waiting for the truck to slow down and park, but then saw as the truck started to go faster. They shared a look.

"Are they seriously trying to run away from the cops?"

"Oh God, how I hate kids." he then stepped on the gas.

Back at the truck, the song kept playing; Brennan had his left foot pressing on the gas while the werewolf was trying to push him away as he tried to keep them from crashing.

"Brennan, move your foot away!"

"No! You're gonna get us kill!"

" _You're_ gonna get _us_ kill!"

Knowing that the other wouldn't let go any time soon, Theo took out his claws and brought them to the blue eyed teen's thigh and sank them in. Brennan yelp at feeling the claws over his leg and immediately pushed aside, making Theo get back the command of his truck. He glared at the teen as he slowly parked his truck and saw as the patrol stopped as well. Boy, they were gonna get in troubles. Brennan was wincing as he caressed his thigh and glared at the werewolf but at the end both of them just stayed put as the deputies approached the truck. The two teens tried to act as normal as they could.

"So, what do we have here?" one of the deputies asks while getting to the window, looking at the teens inside.

"Good evening, officer. What seems to be the problem?" Theo asked putting on his charming smile.

"You weren't wearing a seatbelt, neither of you were actually, and when we were following you you didn't pull over."

"I'm sorry about that, but my friend here really needed to get home. I think the fries we ate after school weren't welcomed in his stomach."

The tallest deputy nodded as if he should believe them; his eyes fell over Brennan and the younger teen just squirmed under the uncomfortable look. He also wanted to get the hell away from there as he knew that something bad was going to happen. The deputy's eyes then fell over were Theo had claw at him and he frowned.

"You're bleeding."

"What?"

The deputy pointed at his thigh and the five marks that had drawn blood.

Shit.

The deputy looked between Theo and Brennan and the werewolf knew they were screwed. The man, still looking at the teens, spoke to his partner,

"Max, you go and check the license plate. You two, don't move."

The other deputy nodded and went back to the patrol car, opening the door and picking up the radio. The tall deputy that was watching over the teens noticed how nervous Brennan was and he thought they were up to something; he went to see around the truck, looking at it.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks." Theo said.

"A gift?"

"No, I bought it."

He touched the front of the truck, "Wow, it must've cost a lot."

"I can manage."

"Sure you can."

Theo could smell the distaste this man had for them and he knew that the man must be thinking that they surely stole the car or maybe were selling drugs to be able to buy it.

Over the patrol car, the deputy had the radio on his hand and was saying the number on the plate when he heard a strange metal noise and felt the car move slightly. Something was on the roof of the car.

He frowned as he looked up, "What the-"

Back at the truck, the tall deputy was still inspecting the truck as he called out to his partner,

"Max, what's taking so long?" he didn't hear his partner answer, "Max?" he went back so he could see the patrol from where he was standing but saw it empty, no signs of his partner near. "Max?" he turned to the teens inside the truck, "Stay in the truck."

It wasn't a _'stay in the car'_ as in _'you need to be safe'_ ; it was a _'stay in the car'_ as in _'don't you dare go anywhere while I'm gone'_. The deputy took out his gun and started slowly approaching the patrol. He looked around in case his partner wanted to jump out of nowhere and prank him. As he got closer to the car, he got into the driver's seat and he saw the radio over the seat and frowned. He got out of the car and looked around when he felt a presence behind him; he slowly turned around and once he was completely turned around his eyes widened in fear.

Over the truck, Theo was trumming his fingers against the steering wheel as Brennan looked down at his leg and the claw marks over it; he closed his eyes and let out a huff in pain.

"Don't be a wimp, you're a dragon. You won't die because of a scratch." Theo said.

" _A scratch?!_ You literally dug your freaking claws into my skin! A scratch you say? How about next time I dig my talons into your skin, let's see what you'll think about--

He was cut off when something hit the hood of the truck, startling them and rolled to the ground in front of it. The two of them frowned.

"What in the--

Theo got out of the truck and left the door open as he frowned and slowly made his way to the truck's hood. Instead of climbing out of the truck from the co-pilot's door, Brennan crossed the seat and got out by the driver's door, looking at the opposite side of where Theo was walking. He was something over the patrol and decided to look at it. Theo got closer to the front of his truck where whatever that thing had been fell on the hood and a distinct smell hit his nose and that's when he saw a dark stain over the hood. He brought a hand to touch it and when he raised his hand he saw blood staining his fingertips.

Brennan was getting closer to the patrol, not seeing either of the deputies and wondering where they were. His heart was thumping hard against his chest as he took another step closer. Theo followed where the thing had rolled and saw the head of the tallest deputy lying in front of his truck, eyes still open. Brennan saw something shiny lying on the snow covered ground next to the open door over the driver's seat and wondered what that was.

"Brennan, get in the truck."

But the other wasn't hearing; he was staring at the shiny thing now identified as a gun.

"Brennan, get in the truck!"

Since the blue eyed teen wouldn't listen to him, the werewolf growled in anger and pulled at him by the arm and towards the truck. They quickly entered the vehicle and started the engine. Once done, he stepped in the gas and drive as fast as he could. Brennan kept glancing at the back of the road while the werewolf drove.

"What the hell happened back there?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know."

"I told you you shouldn't have stopped!"

"Oh, now it's my fault?"

Before Brennan could open his mouth there was a loud thud coming from up the roof and the next thing they knew was that an arm appeared over the window on the driver's side; trashing around, it tried to grab Theo by the throat. The werewolf started trashing but didn't let go of the steering wheel. Brennan quickly launched himself next to him, trying to help him get the hand away. The car started fishtailing but whatever of whoever was on the roof didn't fell.

Soon, the hand managed to get a hold of Theo's throat and clawed at it, blood spurting from the werewolf's throat; Theo gasped and brought both hands to his throat. Brennan yelped and grabbed the steering wheel, trying to keep the truck in its course. The arm disappeared and for a moment Brennan thought that they were safe but then the arm appeared once more but on the other window, right over Brennan's side. Brennan screamed and made a rough turn, and the arm disappeared as so did the weight on top of the truck. The young teen saw as a figure fell hard to the street but he didn't stopped driving.

Brennan's heart sure was about to go through his chest or jump out of his mouth. His eyes were glued to the front so they wouldn't crash when a hand fell on top of his on the steering wheel and he almost yelped again until he realized it was Theo's hand on top of his. He turned to see the werewolf who no longer was clutching at his throat, the skin over there already healing and there was just smeared blood.

"'m fine." he said in hoarse voice.

The blue eyed teen let out a relieved sigh and let go of the steering wheel, leaving the werewolf in charge. He sat back in his seat and brought a hand to his chest.

"What the hell was that?" he finally asked, glancing at the back of the road.

"I have no idea." Theo answered without looking at him.

 

* * *

 

Over the woods, Newt kept following the red haired person's way although he hadn't seen them in almost five minutes of searching through the woods. Should he go back? Maybe he was imagining things? He came to a stop and sighed. Maybe he should go back and go to his house.

Newt turned around and was about to go back when he heard a crack sound... like a branch or stick breaking in half, coming from behind him. He stayed in the same place, not wanting to turn around although he felt a presence behind. He slowly moved his hand, preparing to use his magic if he needed to. Taking some air and deciding that he should face whoever was behind, he closed his eyes for a moment, mentally preparing himself before turning around with his hand glowing blue. He felt a shiver going down his spine as he stared at the warlock still in his black robes, hood covering his head but he could see purple eyes glowing and staring back at him.

Newt gulped but didn't stop making his hand glowing with magic. He wouldn't let himself be unprotected. The warlock took a step forward and Newt took one back, raising his hand a little. After a minute of silence, the warlock opened his mouth and spoke, surprising the witch that he could actually understand.

 **"Uoy t'ndluohs eb diarfa. Ton nehw er'uoy eht eno ohw thguorb em kcab."** _'You shouldn't be afraid. Not when you're the one who brought me back.'_

Newt licked his lips, "What do you want? You led me here, didn't you?"

 **"Ouy erew eht ylno eno ohw dluoc ees taht noisulli."** _'You were the only one who could see that illusion.'_

"Why? What do you want from me?"

The warlock stared at him in silence as he raised a hand like he did back at the hospital and started approaching Newt, who for some reason couldn't make his body move. It was like he was frozen, his shoes covered by the snow on the ground.

 **"Ouy."** _'You.'_

Newt felt his blood run cold and could only see helplessly as the hand was about to cup his face when--

_"Newt!"_

The warlock took his hand away and the two turned to where the voice was coming. Thomas' voice. The warlock made a bothered noise and when Newt turned to look at him, he had disappeared. The witch looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Thomas was running towards him,

"Newt! Newt! Are you alright?" he stood in front of the witch, his hands grabbing him by the arms.

Newt could finally breathe again, "Y-yeah... What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone and... and Rey said she saw you walking away and towards the woods after school. Your mom said you weren't home."

"He was here."

"What?"

"The warlock. The priest, he was here with me."

Thomas' felt his eyes glow for a moment. "Where is he?" he growled.

"He left when you came."

"Come on, we have to get out of here." he grabbed Newt's hand and pulled him towards the direction he came. Leaving the woods, they saw Gally's truck parked ahead of them, and the sandy blond over the steering wheel. The two entered the truck and drove away.

 

* * *

 

Minho and Aris were over the car -the one Minho had taken from his parents'- and they were driving, trying to find the blond witch as Gally and Thomas had told them that Newt was missing. They had split in two groups, and as Thomas and Gally went to the woods, Minho and Aris went to where the lake used to be but now was frozen thanks to the snow and cold from the morning. Thank god it was no longer snowing, but everything was covered in a white layer of snow. Minho was in the co-pilot seat when he received a text from his best friend. He opened it and after reading it, he turned to Aris who was driving,

"They found him. Thomas says we should go back to the mansion."

"I'm on it."

Minho kept looking through the window as the other drove. His eyes were over the lake and Aris must've notices as he commented

"The lake got completely frozen. Maybe we should skate on it some time."

As Minho nodded in agreement, his eyes caught something through the glass and they widened.

"Wait! Stop the car!"

The witch did as he was told but didn't know why. Quickly, Minho took his seatbelt off and got out of the car, taking a step forward to where the lake had been frozen. Aris got out as well and stood beside Minho, taking notice of the way the Asian was looking at something ahead of them. He turned his head to follow his line of sight and saw a person slowly walking at the distance, right over the frozen lake. So, it was a person. Why had Minho acted that way if it was just a simple person? No big deal. Aris continued to stare at the distance as the person got clearer.

Aris squints his eyes, "Wait. Is that...?"

Now he knows why Minho sprinted out of the car. There at the distance, walking on thin ice -literally- was Teresa, not having noticed them as she continued walking and looking ahead of her.

"Teresa." Minho breathed out. He turned to the witch, "Call Thomas."

 

* * *

 

Thomas, Newt, Gally, Minho and Aris found themselves watching from afar at Teresa as the girl slowly almost in a trance-like state walked over the frozen lake. Thomas felt awfully cold for just standing there and he couldn't imagine how it would be to be walking over the frozen lake like Teresa was doing.

"What is she doing there?" Gally asked.

"I have no idea. We were about to go back to the mansion and Minho saw her through the window. We tried yelling her name but she won't answer back. She won't even look at us."

Thomas took a deep breath. They were about to walk towards her but Aris stopped them.

"No, wait. We don't know how thin the ice is. If we all go there it might break and we'll fall into the lake. And the icy water is gonna hurt like a bitch."

"So what do we do?"

And just as if she had heard them from where she was, Teresa stopped walking and turned her head to their direction and stared at them. They all held their breath as she just stared at them and then Thomas could pick up her heart beat raising suddenly, almost as if she were scared for some reason. But she had been calmed a minute ago. What changed? They couldn't see her expression, but Teresa's eyes were glassy and confusion and fear crossed her face.

Then, like in slow-motion they all saw as Teresa fell into the lake, the ice having broken underneath her and suddenly all of them were running towards where the girl had fallen. Thomas felt terror running down his veins and he forgot about the cold; they stopped before reaching the place because they didn't want to risk breaking the ice and all of them falling but Thomas was the only one who got to where Teresa had been and frowned as he didn't saw any crack or opening to the ice. How did she fell then? What the fuck?

Shaking those thoughts away, Thomas dropped to his knees, ignoring the cold and brought his fist up and seconds later it made contact with the hard ice. It hurt but he didn't stopped and did it again. Thomas was on his knees in front of all of them, punching the ice while using his werewolf strength repeatedly. Newt brought a hand to his mouth as he watched the brunet trying to save Teresa. The others had panicked expressions over their faces. Aris' right hand rose to grab onto Minho's jacket over his arm but his eyes were still on the scene in front of them. Minho was breathing heavily and so was Gally, his hands twitching at his sides. Newt was so in shock that he barely felt the cold. There was blood over Thomas' knuckles but he ignored it as he ignored the pain. Finally, Thomas broke through the ice, now using both hands to drag Teresa out.

Once Thomas pulled Teresa out, everyone fell quiet, all their stomachs filling with dread when they saw Teresa wasn't breathing. Quickly, Thomas began to perform CPR, determined to save the girl's life.

When Teresa finally coughed up water and took a deep breath they all felt like they could breathe. She was going to be fine. Thomas slowly and cautiously picked her up bridal style, and Newt saw the cracks in the ice from where Teresa previously laid. He caught eyes with Thomas, and by the look on the brunet's face, he had seen it too. Immediately both looked down to where Thomas' feet were planted, watching as the ice slowly cracked beneath him.

Thomas barely had time to use his strength and throw the raven girl at Gally's direction; Gally successfully catching her before all of them watched as a loud crack echoed and Thomas disappeared from sight.

_"THOMAS!"_

They all yelled after him but neither of them could move forward or the ice would break further and they all would go down. When Thomas didn't resurfaced right away, Newt threw all logic away and instead he ran; ignoring the yells from his friends, the cracking on the ice beneath him, the feeling of his heart pumping over his ears and, bracing himself, he took a deep breath and dived in after Thomas.

The cold water burned his skin and eyes as he was submerged in the darkness. His heart was beating faster than it ever has, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He could feel the current dragging him away, and he knew that it would guide him to Thomas, so he let it drag him. His head pounded as he was slowly running out of air. Oh god, he's just realized something. Thomas didn't have time to hold his breath before he was pulled under.

Newt finally saw it. The still dark figure of Thomas. Without hesitation, Newt kicked as fast as he could, reaching out for Thomas' arm; his fingertips brushed the dark jacket before he got a firm grip, pulling the boy towards him. He hugged the body close to him. Once he had a grip on the werewolf, his hand went up and touched the cold layer of ice above them, the only thing separating them from oxygen. He didn't felt like he had enough magic to make a hole over the ice and so he concentrated enough to phase through the thin ice layer until both of them were out of the cold water.

As soon as they were onto the ice, Thomas seemed to regain consciousness and they started coughing, trying to catch their breath and trembling as they did so. Newt felt tears in his eyes, the dizziness finally catching up to him and turned to look at Thomas. The brunet had stopped coughing and instead he was staring at his trembling hands,

"M-my hands are shak... Shaking."

"That's okay. Here," he took off his jacket, "Here. Come here." and with that he pressed his body flushed against Thomas'.

The brunet seemed confused at the sudden closeness, "What a-are you doing?"

"I'm using my body heat to warm you." Newt said as he pressed his face against Thomas' chest, "If we let the blood from your arms and legs rush back to your heart too quickly... your heart could fail."

"W-where did you learn that?"

Newt smiles even though the werewolf can't see him, "Some of us were actually paying attention in health class."

Thomas managed to chuckle although he coughed a little afterwards. He brought a shaky hand to rest on Newt's lower back and although it was cold at first, it slowly started to warm up. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as they started feeling warmed by each passing second but neither moved away. Newt kept his head against the werewolf's chest, and could heart Thomas' heartbeat. It somehow calmed him hearing it after what just happened. Thomas didn't move away his hand and instead it was making circles over his lower back, maybe unconsciously. The witch's hands moved from Thomas' back and they went up enough so that he was closer to the brunet's body. Thomas' hand over his lower back stopped moving.

Newt could hear Thomas' heart skip a beat as he pressed closer and then his hand stopped moving. Slowly, Newt raised his head without moving away and their eyes met. Just like that day at the library. And they were as close if not more as in that day. Newt licked his cold lips and saw as Thomas glanced at them before looking into his eyes again. The werewolf's eyes glow for a moment and he opened his mouth, his breath caressing Newt's face,

"I..." he stayed quiet, as if he didn't know what to say.

Newt continued to stare at him, "Yeah?"

Thomas licked his lips and opened his mouth again to finally speak--

_"Thomas!"_

The two were interrupted; they turned to see Minho and Aris running towards them, Gally having stayed in the truck to keep Teresa warm. The two reached them as Newt helped Thomas stand up, keeping a hand on his waist. Minho ran so he was at his best friend's side, panting hard.

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah... just cold."

Minho let out a relieved sigh as Aris turned to Newt and asked him if he was alright. The blond witch nodded. Minho took a step forward and Newt let him hold Thomas as he took a step away. Without Thomas' body heat, he started to feel the cold seeping into his bones.

Thomas leaned against Minho, closing his eyes for a moment, "Come on, help me a little, bro." the Asian said as he felt how weak the other was. He kneeled a little, still holding Thomas, and maneuvered the werewolf so he was onto his back, securing his arms under Thomas' legs as he carried him piggy back style.

"Damn, you're heavy. No more pizza for a week."

Thomas chuckled tiredly over his best friend's neck.

Minho turned to the two witches and told them he was going to start walking back to the truck. When the other two nodded he started walking, carrying his best friend on his back.

Newt watch as the Asian walked away and took Thomas with him. He was relieved that Thomas was safe and that he was too. He turned to see Aris staring at the ice at the distance, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"The ice beneath Teresa didn't broke; she went right through it." he turns to face Newt, "That was no accident. It was deliberated."

And with that, Aris turns around and starts walking away slowly so Newt can catch up with him. The blond witch stays in his place, thinking about what Aris just told him. It hadn't been an accident. Someone or something had tried to hurt Teresa. Hurt all of them. Kneeling to pick up his jacket from the snow, Newt starts walking towards where the others were, thinking about the no-accident that almost caused him to lose the people he loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Newtmas is strong in this one and more will come in the next chapters ;)  
> Oh, and the conversation between the bad guy and his servant is written backwards:  
>  **"Master,"**  
>  "Stand up, my servant."  
> "What do you need of me, master?"  
> "We'll bring chaos to this town, but first... we'll find the one who brought me back."


	7. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow! We're at chapter 7!! I can't believe it! *proud of myself*  
> And I really want to thank all of you who read and comment and leave kudos! You make writing this fic so much easier; thank you!!

Thomas was over the school's locker room talking to Theo. Yesterday he had saved Teresa and in return he got saved by Newt. He still couldn't shake the warmth he felt when the witch was pressed against him. Also, Theo told them how he and Brennan had been attacked by someone but they couldn't see their face; just that they had tried to kill them. Luckily they managed to get out of it alive. Theo was leaning against one of the lockers while Thomas was sitting on the bench,

"How's Teresa doing?" Theo asked.

Over her house, Teresa was lying on her bed covered in layers -her mom brought all the quilts that she could find in the house-, sleeping peacefully.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest." the other werewolf nods, "We still don't know what happen."

"What does Teresa say?"

"She says that she was walking back home and suddenly felt dizzy and started walking towards the lake. She says she doesn't remember everything; like it was like waking up from a bad dream."

"So maybe it could've been the warlock? Or maybe it's the same who attacked Brennan and me."

"Maybe."

The bell rang. Thomas sighed as he got up from the bench and the other werewolf patted his shoulder,

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Thomas nodded. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and left the locker room. Theo stayed there for almost a minute in silence before he spoke out loud,

"You know I can hear your heart beating, right?"

From behind one of the lockers, Aris came out with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at the werewolf, who in return was looking at him with a smug face.

"You can't sneak on a werewolf, you know?"

Aris shrugs, "Well, Thomas didn't notice me."

"That's because of the inner turmoil he has. A naked girl could've walked past him and he wouldn't have noticed."

"Point taken."

"So that brings out the question: what are you doing here? Making sure that I don't hurt your friends?"

Aris uncrosses his arms, "No. Look, Theo, I want to... apologize for everything I said. For what it's worth, I really... like having you around."

"No, you don't."

"I know. I have dreams where I staple your fingers to your face." Theo chuckles as Aris turns serious, "And you're right; I'm here to make sure you won't hurt my friends."

Theo smirks, "It's good that you worry for your friends, but you're worrying about the wrong person." he takes a step closer, "You should be worried about the warlock roaming around the town, killing people."

"Ok, let me chose which psycho I'm more worried about."

The second bell rang.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." and with that, Theo walks out of the locker room, a smug smirk over his face. He can hear as the witch curses his name before leaving the locker room too.

 

* * *

 

At the sheriff's station while everyone was walking while holding files, answering phone calls and going in and out of the building, Alec was sitting over the cafeteria table, tapping his foot on the ground as he thought about everything that has happened the last days. The warlock that was roaming over the town, which only Thomas' pack and Vince knew about it. Two deputies had been killed over the road, one of them was decapitated and they were sure it had been the warlock, but they couldn't tell anyone. He was just staring at the wall opposite of him when Dick came into the room, pulling at his jacket when he saw the brunet vampire and stopped for a moment before continuing walking towards the fridge.

"Hey. How come you're not wearing your jacket? It's freezing out there." he gets to the fridge and opens it, "Well, it might just be me because I can't handle the cold but at least everyone else has a coat or something. Unlike yourself." he teases but notices that the other didn't even acknowledged he was in the same room. "Alec?" the other didn't answered, so Dick tried another thing, "Hey, what does the symbol K in the periodic table stands for?"

"Potassium." Alec answered without realizing what he was answering. He blinked a few times and turned his head to Dick, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm impressed you could answer that even when staring into the nothing." he shakes his head, "But anyways, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he quickly gets up from the table, almost tripping as he did so and started rambling, "Just, you know, was thinking about something funny someone told me yesterday. _Very funny._ Hilarious if I may add." he looks at the clock on the wall, "Wow, look at the time! Time sure flies away when you're relaxing and having fun, oh well--

Soon Dick was in front of him, both hands over the brunet's shoulders to keep him still, "Whoa, calm down for a minute, will ya?" the brunet sighed, "Now, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Alec squirms out of his hold, "Nothing, nothing, I just..."

"Just what?"

The vampire stays quiet. He would just love to blurt out all the truth, but he knows he can't.

"...Nothing. I couldn't sleep well, that's all."

Alec didn't wait for the other man to speak again; he nodded at him and turned around to quickly get out of them room, leaving a very confused and worried man.

 

* * *

 

Over the hallway Gally and Rey were coming out of their classroom and going towards the cafeteria for lunch, talking about the homework the teacher had left them when Gally's attention caught the sight of Theo over his locker, taking out a book when a two girls approached him and started to talk- no, not talk. Flirt with him. He just smirked at them charmingly and they swoon, giggling at something he said. Rey noticed him staring at the werewolf.

"Are you worried about him?"

Gally turned his attention back at the vampire girl.

"I mean, I see why you're worried. He's really hot. He's got like great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened." Rey said bluntly.

"Thank you."

Rey rolls her eyes, "I mean it. I'd like to be the brisket in that guy sandwich. No wonder why Aris was spying on him late at night."

A lightbulb went on over Gally's brain and frowning, he turned to the vampire, "What do you mean with _'Aris spying on him late at night'_?"

Before the vampire girl could open her mouth, Teresa came in running towards them and she stopped beside Rey,

"Sorry, I need to borrow her for a couple of minutes if you don't mind."

"Is this about the paper we have to do together for History class?" Rey asked.

"Yes." Teresa grabbed her by the arm.

Rey moaned _"But I hate History!"_ as she was pulled away by the blue eyed girl through the hall.

Gally turned back to where Theo had been but he didn't found him. He looked around but there was no sign of the werewolf. Frowning a little, he decided to let it go and go to the cafeteria instead.

 

* * *

 

As Thomas was coming out of the Chemistry lab to finally go to the cafeteria -being the last one to come out because he had to finish copying something over the board-, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and so he crashed against someone, sending that person's books to the floor, notes sprawling around. Thomas cursed and as he kneeled to pick up the notes he heard the other person say

"Sorry!"

"No, I wasn't looking. I'm sorry." he looks up and finds himself staring back at Newt. Damn you, werewolf instincts!

"We're both sorry, then."

Thomas smiled and realized he was still holding the notes, "Yeah. Here."

"Thanks," Newt takes them and both get up on their feet. They stay there, neither of them moving away or speaking. Newt puts a strand of hair behind his ear as he looks down at his shoes and Thomas finally looks up,

"Do you-" but he shuts himself up.

Newt looks up at him, "What?"

"...Were you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I join you? I'm starving."

Newt smiles, "Sure,"

"Great."

They start walking over the hallway, side by side and it's kind of awkward but at the same time it's familiar. Like when it used to be when they were dating. Thomas tries to push those thoughts away. They're no longer together; they're just good friends.

 _'You don't have this kind of feelings and desire for a good friend!'_ he mentally kicks himself.

Thomas can feel his heart jumping over his chest and he's glad that Newt's not a werewolf because he's sure he would've heard it. But he was much more concentrated in his own heartbeat that he didn't noticed the heartbeat going just as fast beside him.

 

* * *

 

School came to an end quickly. Thomas and Minho were walking out of the building when they saw Gally already out and making his way towards his truck. They ran towards him,

"Hey, Gally! Wait up!"

The sandy blond stopped and turned towards them.

"Are you going back to the mansion?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"We were thinking about going to Teresa's to see if she feels better and to see if she remembers anything."

"I thought she said she didn't."

"Yeah, but you know, maybe now that's she got some rest maybe she'll remember something."

Minho shrugs, "It's worth a try."

Gally nods, agreeing with them when his phone rang; he takes it out, watches the ID and answers it.

 _"Gally?"_ his brother's voice comes from the other line.

"Brennan, right now is not the best--

 _"Wait, don't hang up!"_ the other doesn't, _"I kind of need your help."_

Gally's blood runs cold over his veins, panic taking over him. "What, why? Are you hurt?! Is everything alright?!" the other two also panic for a second.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm not hurt."_

"Where are you?"

_"About that... So I apparently shouldn't get near Aris' vault, especially if the door is open... and I really shouldn't touch anything. Long story short I got teleported."_

Gally really wishes he can be there... just so he can smack his brother over the back of his head. "Where are you?"

 _"I'm still at Beacon Hills."_ he pauses, _"...Or so I think."_

Gally groans. "Okay, just- Don't move from where you are. I'm coming to get you." he hangs up, taking his car keys out and turning to walk to his truck.

"What happened?" calls Thomas from behind him.

"My brother happened." he quickly stops and turns to them, "Listen, I'm going to the mansion to get a tracking spell and then go get Brennan. You two go to Teresa's to see if she remembers something. Once you're done meet us back at the mansion."

Thomas and Minho nod. Gally quickly gets into his truck and drives away.

As they watch him drive away, Minho pats him on the back, "I guess it's just you and me, my friend."

Thomas sighs, "Isn't it always?" the two walk away towards the bus.

 

* * *

 

Dick was over the supermarket, a shopping basket over his left hand as he walked through the aisles; he was ready to move to the bathroom toiletries when he saw a familiar figure over the end of the aisle, standing in front of the V8 juice shelf and staring at it as if she should buy it or not. Rey tilted her head, her curls bouncing a little as she frowned a little and Dick decided to walk towards her. Once he got closer he cleared his throat to have her attention,

"Hey,"

Rey turned to him and smiled, "Hey. Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah. I ran out of Cup Noodles today." he says holding up his shopping basket filled with instant noodles.

"You survive out of Cup Noodles?" she asked as she chuckled.

"Yeah... They're not so bad once you get used to eat them during three consecutive weeks."

Rey smiles, "Well, why don't you come over the house for a decent meal. I'm sure Alec won't mind." _'Not at all, actually.'_

Something shifted over the blond man's eyes, "Yeah. Speaking about Alec, is he okay?"

"What'd you mean?"

"...It's just that he's been acting so weird lately, like he's nervous or something, and I mean, it's okay if he is. But I don't know why I can't get this feeling that there's something

As he rambled -wow, who would've guess, this guy can ramble too-, Rey just stayed there, hearing word after word and a part of her just wanted to turn around and leave because she knows that Alec is fine, he's just worried about the warlock thing but she can't tell that to Dick. Not knowing what to do, she just opened her mouth and let the words flow out,

"My parents died."

The blond man stops almost immediately, not sure of having heard what he just heard. "What?"

"Yeah, you know that's the why I've been staying with Alec. I mean, they weren't dead the whole time but it happened not too soon after I came here." she stops for a moment, "He wants to keep me but a social worker is saying things like _'Alec isn't suitable to take care of me'_ and _'there are other close relatives'_ and stuff like that. That's why he has been distracted lately."

"I-I didn't know."

"He didn't want anyone to know. He wants to prove that he can take care of everything." _'Wow, I should really consider writing a novel.'_ "So please don't tell him I told you."

"Sure."

Rey nods in a 'thank you' way. Dick looks over the V8 juice shelf and back at the girl.

"Were you going to buy one?"

Rey turns to see the shelf, "I don't know, it's just that the flavor reminded me of another drink."

"Oh, what did it tasted like?"

Rey pauses for a moment, not knowing how to answer without saying _'it kind of reminds me the taste of blood'_ , so she just smiles,

"I... I forgot." she smile innocently.

Dick raises an eyebrow at her but shrugs it off; instead he moves so he can grab one of the juices and puts it inside his shopping basket,

"Come on, I'll buy you one."

Rey smiles bright, showing her teeth -and she's sure she can feel the tip of her fangs- at the blond man. Dick smiles back and the two of them walk together over the aisle.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho arrived at the Wilde household. They were welcomed by Teresa's mom, and she smiled brighter at seeing them there. After letting them come into the house, she told them that Teresa was over her bedroom and that she was awake. They thanked her and went upstairs. They walked towards the door and gently knocked on it before opening the door. Teresa was sitting up, her back leaning against the bedboard and several quilts on top of her. She looked away from the animal documental on TV and towards the door; her face illuminated as soon as she saw Thomas and Minho.

The two boys entered the room, standing by the bed.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" Thomas asks.

"Warm."

"That's because your mom decided to put all the quilts she could find in the town on top of you." Minho says.

Teresa chuckles, patting the warm quilts. "How was school?"

"Boring without you." Minho said with a smile.

Thomas nods, "Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention at Math class. All I could think of was that how much I wished you were there to help me with the freaking numbers."

"Guys, you're going to make me cry." the raven girl looked down at her hands and stayed quiet for almost a minute. "Look, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, and I really love that you came here to see me but... I can't shake the feeling that you're not here only to see how I was."

Damn, this girl could read them like the books in her bookshelf.

"It's true." Minho said. Thomas gave him a look, "What?! It's true!"

Thomas sighs. "Look. We just wanted to make sure if you didn't remember anything now that you're safe and calmer."

"I already told you I don't remember anything. It was like being in a trance. The only thing I remember is looking at you over the other side of the lake and then the cold icy water." she smiles, "Then you saved me."

Thomas smiles back.

"But no. I don't remember seeing anyone. I didn't hear anything, I just... kept walking."

Minho grabs one of her hands in a comforting way.

The three of them stayed in the raven girl's room and were watching a movie -actually, Teresa fell asleep- when Thomas remembered that he was supposed to be at the mansion. He sat back -as he had been lying on the bed- and turned to his best friend.

"Dammit, I forgot!"

"The mansion?" Minho asked.

"Yeah." the brunet's eyes moved over the peacefully asleep Teresa.

Minho seems to understand his worry as he says "I'll stay. You go back to the mansion. I bet Aris is there already."

Thomas nods, "Okay."

Thomas gets up from the bed and smiles at his two friends. Then he goes to the bedroom door and exits the room. Although they didn't got any more information, he was glad that Teresa was feeling better.

 

* * *

 

Turns out Brennan was teleported far away from the mansion, luckily still in Beacon Hills. But it was almost at the town's line and it took Gally forever to get there. Brennan's phone died 20 minutes after he called Gally, and Gally's phone was about to suffer the same fate as the screen showed that it had 5% of battery. They were driving back to the mansion, Gally driving while Brennan was looking out of the window, watching the never ending parade of trees. Brennan glanced over his shoulder at his brother who kept driving while looking ahead. The young teen waited for almost a minute after that to finally speak up,

"Are you gonna say something or...?"

"What do you want me to say?" Gally questions.

"I don't know. Something. You haven't spoken since you came to pick me up. I mean, I know you're angry but you can't be mad forever, right? Nothing bad happened!"

Gally stays in silent before finally speaking up, "You shouldn't have gotten into Aris' vault."

"I told you I was curious!" Brennan whines, slumping back into his seat, "Besides, I didn't know it was going to be dangerous! Also, I didn't know Aris owned a teleporting crystal."

Gally frowns, still looking ahead, "Aris doesn't own a teleporting crystal."

The two of them slowly turn to look at each other with frowns on their faces, the gears in their heads running from zero to one hundred in a second as realization hits them.

"The warlock was in the mansion." Brennan says.

"Maybe he's still there." adds Gally. Quickly, Brennan moves on his seat and grabs Gally's backpack to take out his cellphone, "We gotta warn the others! They're going to the mansion and they're heading to a trap!"

Brennan takes out the phone but when he goes to use it, the screen is pitch black. He frowns and presses the buttons but nothing happens.

"Your phone is dead! How can you not charge your phone at night?!"

"And what about you?!"

"You're the oldest! You know, the responsible one!"

Gally groans but continued driving. He pressed harder on the gas when Brennan turned to look out of the window and saw something ahead of them,

"Wait!"

Gally pressed the breaks and the truck stopped in a second. He turned to look at his brother and was about to ask him why he made them stop when he follows where he's looking at: an old house can be seen at the side of the road.

Brennan turns to look at him, "They might have a phone."

Gally sighs, knowing he was right. He drives, this time slowly, towards the house. The house comes into more detail. Old and sagging but its warmly lit windows like a beacon.

Headlights etching the overgrown garden that is the front yard. An ancient pick-up to one side. In the center of the overgrowth, a sagging thing scarcely presuming to be a scarecrow. It gives Brennan the creeps but Gally is already getting out of the car, so he follows as well. Gally gives his brother a look and slowly walk towards the house but before they get too close they see an old lady sitting on the porch swing, looking at them as an old song could be heard at the background, possibly coming from inside the house.

"Who are you?" she demands.

Gally puts an arm in front of his brother, "Galileo Castellan. This is my brother Brennan."

"What do you want?"

"A telephone?" he pauses for a moment, "We need to call the sheriff's station. It's kind of an emergency."

A meow sound signaling of a cat nearby startles them for a moment. The two brothers watch down at the lady's feet where a cat is pressing against her, purring and meowing. She pushes the cat aside with her foot. The lady stands up from the swing,

"Don't even think about bringing the cops out here... with their zoning crap. They try to tell me how many cats people can have. I'll have as many cats as I wanna have."

"We wouldn't think about it, ma'am."

She seems to be staring at them, almost analyzing them before nodding. "Alright. You can call the sheriff's station."

Gally nods at her in a _'thank you'_ way and proceeds to move forward to the house. Brennan stays in the same place, watching the felines coming through the windows and the ones over the lady's feet and remembers what his mom told him about cats. He's about to shake that thought -because she can't be the only one who owns cats- when the woman opens the door of her house and the music playing can be heard clearly. Frank Sinatra's version of the song _"Jeepers Creepers"_ comes from inside the house where it was being played by a gramophone. A chill goes down Brennan's back, and Gally notices, coming to a stop before getting farther away from his brother.

"Let's get out of here." Brennan mutters.

There's a whoosh of air and suddenly the atmosphere feels tense; Gally and Brennan still for some reason, and the lady looks around them.

"Gally, let's go!"

The lights from inside the house start flickering and the three of them stay put; it's like they can't move. There's a trashing sound coming from inside the house followed by the wicked hisses of frightened cats everywhere. Worried about her cats, the lady ignores the fear and starts walking inside her house.

"Get out of here! Get away from my babies!" she yells.

Quickly Gally tries to stop her, "No! Don't go there!"

Brennan runs to his brother and grabs him by the arm, "No, Gally! We can't help her!"

The cats hissing only gets louder as the lady gets inside her house. Brennan pulls at his brother by his arm and the two of them run back to the truck. As the sandy blond guy is starting the car, they hear a ruckus coming from the house and stop for a moment to stare out of the truck's window and to the house. When they see a figure over the house entrance Brennan grips his brother's arm,

"Drive!"

And Gally does.

 

* * *

 

Thomas gets to the mansion by running. Once he gets there and tries to catch his breath he's about to stand up straight and walk towards the door when he hears the engine of a car and turns around. A blue car parks near and soon Newt comes out of it. The two spot the other and quickly Thomas stands up straight, waiting for the witch to catch up with him.

"Hey,"

"Hey. Gally told you to come here as well?"

Newt nods as they walk towards the door, "Yeah, but first I had to help my mom with something."

The two of them open the door and cross into the house.

"Hello? Aris? Gally?" there's no answer. "Aris? Are you here?" Thomas gets to the bottom of the stairs, "Gally?" he can't hear anything, "That's weird."

Newt takes out his phone and starts dialing Gally's number. When the other line doesn't answer, he turns to the brunet werewolf, "He won't pick up."

Thomas frowns.

"Okay, I'll go check upstairs; maybe they're at the vault. You stay here."

With that said, Thomas climbs upstairs. He checked the sandy blond's room and Aris' room but found them empty. He also checked Brennan's room and nothing. He went to the vault but found it closed- sealed by magic. Sighing and realizing that there was no one over the house he got close to the stairs, still standing at the top of them,

"They're not here! Newt?"

No answer. Maybe he didn't hear him.

"Newt!" he tried again and when he couldn't hear an answer, he panicked. Thomas quickly went downstairs and to his surprise found Newt lying on the floor, unconscious. His heart stopped and he immediately ran and kneeled beside the witch, "Newt," he gently cupped his face and was relieved when he heard a heartbeat.

He looked around, trying to see if there was anyone there with them but he couldn't see anything. He's looking around when he hears the distinctive sound of an engine and he would recognize that motor anywhere. He quickly gets up and runs out of the mansion, seeing as Gally and Brennan come out of the truck and meet his eyes. The brothers walk towards Thomas,

"What's going on?" Gally asks.

The three of them run inside and immediately Gally noticed the unconscious witch over the floor. The three approached Newt; Gally kneels and touches the witch's neck for pulse.

"I-I found him like that." Thomas said, "I was checking upstairs but you weren't there. No one was."

"Then what happened?" Brennan asks.

"I don't know.

"Thomas, are you sure we're the only ones at the house?"

"Why?"

"Because I feel another presence."

Thomas looks around. He can't hear another heartbeat, what the hell? Gally stands up and takes a step forward.

"We need to leave. Now."

Suddenly they're startled by the sound of something falling to the ground. They turn around only to find Brennan on the floor unconscious next to Newt. Gally quickly gets to his brother's side.

"Brennan? Brennan?!"

The younger dragon doesn't respond to his name, but Gally keeps calling for him. Thomas looks down at Newt and slowly touches his cheek. As Gally calls for his brother, he glances at Thomas and back at Brennan, but then he frowns and turns back to Thomas. Thomas notices and when he looks up, he sees that Gally isn't looking at him: he's looking at something behind him.

Thomas slowly turns his head around, hoping and dreading at the same time to find something or someone but there wasn't anything behind him. Then why was Gally-

Another 'thud' is heard and Thomas snaps his head to see Gally unconscious beside his brother. Thomas can feel his heart beat fast inside his chest. He barely gets to touch the dragon's arm when he feels the presence Gally was talking about behind him. A part of him wants to just run the hell away from there but he can't leave his friends. Not when they're vulnerable. Gulping, the werewolf slowly turns around; just as he's finishing turning around, a red powder is being blown at his face and suddenly the world turns black.

 

* * *

 

Over Alec's house, the brunet vampire was on his couch, legs brought up and his glasses on as he checked some files: the ones from the murdered deputies. One had his throat sliced and the other was decapitated. No fingertips on the scene. No signs or anything. He sighs and takes off his glasses, leaving them on the coffee table when he heard a knock on his door. Raising his head from the papers, he frowned for a moment as he stood up. Rey was over her room, listening to music while doing her homework, so it wasn't her. Besides, she had keys. So who could it be? He went to the door and opened it, and to his surprise he found Dick on the other side.

Dick gave him a small nod, "Hey,"

"Hey..."

"Am I interrupting something or...?"

"No, not at all!" he moves aside to let the man inside, "What are you doing here? Did something happened?"

"No. Well, yeah but no." Alec looks at his confused, "No, nothing happened. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

They stayed in silence for a moment. It was going to the point it was kind of awkward just standing there like strangers, so the vampire cleared his throat,

"Were you..." but he cuts himself off, "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure."

They two of them go to the living room, where the blond man sits while Alec goes to get him something to drink from the kitchen. Dick sits on the couch and his eyes fall on the files. He picks them up and reads them as Alec comes back with his glass of water.

"You're still looking at this?"

Alec nods as he hands over the glass, "I can't shake it out of my head. Why would someone would feel the need to tear someone's head off?

"A sick mind, that is." Dick answered as he turned the page around.

"Yeah but why? Neither Jackman nor Maxwell were on the top ten hated guys. Sure, they weren't the most sweet either but that's no reason to tear a guy's head off."

Dick turns to look at him; Alec was standing beside the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a frown over his face and his hair was a little tussled, probably from running his hands over it in frustration.

"I don't know. But that's why we're investigating."

Alec nods, and after a moment of being still, he moves to sit beside Dick on the couch; the blond man moves aside to allow him to sit and gives him one of the files.

 

* * *

 

Electric orange eyes open. Gally blinks a few times after staring at the white ceiling before finally groaning as his head started pounding. Like he just hit his head with something, but he doesn't remember hitting his head... Wait a moment. He proceeds to sit up with a groan, and brings a hand to his head. Just as he's wondering where was he, he notices something a couple of meters away from him: the figure of his brother lying on his side over the ground. Gally quickly runs towards him, kneeling beside his brother and turning him around to look at his face. Brennan had both eyes open and it took five seconds for him to focus on Gally. After he blinked, Gally let out a relieved sigh,

"Are you alright?"

Brennan nods, allowing his brother to help him get up on his feet. Once they're both sure that the other isn't hurt, they look around them and find themselves over a white room. They look around and don't find traces of anyone or anything. The room, even though it's empty, looks kind of creepy just being too white. Not really knowing what to do, the two Castellans start walking, looking around in case something happened. But what could happen in an empty, deserted white room?

Suddenly the floor from underneath Brennan opens and the honey-blond teen falls through it and into a crystal-like tank. As soon as he's inside, water starts pouring inside the tank and Brennan panics.

_"Gally!"_

Having seen all that in matter of seconds, Gally runs towards his brother but suddenly, a steel-jaw trap with enormous spikes springs up from the floor and clamps on his leg. Gally screams in pain as he falls backwards at a side where the tank is and as soon as his back touches the ground, another trap closes on his left arm. He screams again in pain as he sees the trap on his arm and as he turns to look up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath a spike plunges from the floor and impales his throat. His eyes shine orange as he stays there on the ground.

 

* * *

 

Thomas was inside a closet, his hands were resting over someone's waist, who was standing in front of him and was currently kissing him. He doesn't really remember why they're in a closet but he doesn't mind. He felt a warm hand coup the side of his face and then to his cheek to bring him closer. Thomas gasps for air for a moment, his eyes opening as he heard a sound, although he0s not sure what it was. He turns his head to the side to hear better.

Newt turns his head to him and continues kissing his jaw as he shushes him, " _Shh_ , you have to be quiet." he says in a whisper.

Thomas keeps frowning even thought the witch is kissing his neck, "I thought I heard something."

Newt separates a little, staring into his eyes as he holds his finger to his lip, "It's okay. You're with me. Everything's fine." he gives Thomas a small smile and ran his fingers lovingly across his bottom lips. "We just have to be quiet." he whispers, " _Really_ quiet." he says suggestively and goes back to kissing Thomas, this time with the brunet accepting the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Aris, Minho, Teresa and Theo are standing in the mansion's living room, looking down at Thomas, Newt, and the Castellan brother's unconscious on the floor. Minho told Aris that Thomas wasn't answering his phone and the witch told him the same about Gally. Teresa sent a text to Theo to see if he knew anything about Brennan but turns out that the werewolf hasn't known about him either. Worried about their friends, they decided to go to the mansion and that's how they got where they currently were.

"How did this happen?" Minho asks.

Aris shakes his head slightly, not being too sure; he holds a hand out and with magic he examines around the unconscious guys on the floor. His hand glows green for a moment before he pulls it back.

"I know what's wrong."

Then, as he starts telling them what's happening, Teresa turns her head to the side when she hears something. For a moment she thinks it might've been the wind but then she hears it again, this time with another sound that she can't identify. Turning her body fully to where the noise was coming, Teresa furrows her brows as the sounds start sounding like... like voices.

Minho, although hearing the witch explaining it to them, notices the raven girl,

"Teresa?"

The other two turn to see the girl looking at the nothing, a soft frown over her face and mouth ajar. Teresa keeps hearing the sound of water running, heavy breathing and screams, something banging and a gasp and then she hears Thomas' voice.

"Don't you hear that?" she asks aloud.

 

* * *

 

The water was still filling the tank and there was no way to stop it. You couldn't even see where the water was coming from. With the water at his knees, Brennan was losing it; he kept banging over the glass but it wouldn't break. From where he was -although they were at the same level- he could get a good look of Gally, who was still over the ground bleeding. Luckily the two of them were at a close distance, enough for Gally to turn his head to the right and see Brennan as the teen bangs the glass with tears over his eyes.

_"Gally! Gally!"_

"Brennan! Keep calm-" he coughs up blood, the spear over his throat making it difficult for him to speak.

_"I don't know how to swim! I don't know how to swim!"_

"It's alright! I'll get you out of there!"

Brennan keeps crying as he just presses his hands against the glass, closing his eyes as the water volume increases. Gally stares at his brother and tries to force his body to move but it won't.

 

* * *

 

Still in the closet, Thomas and Newt are still kissing, the two of them smiling at each other. Oh, how he's missed those lips and the feeling of having the witch close to him like this.

"Why are we in your closet?" Thomas asks.

"We're hiding." Newt answers in another whisper.

"From who, your mom?"

"Don't worry about it." he cups Thomas' face as he looks at him.

"Doesn't your mom know we're together?"

 _"Shh."_ he puts his finger over Thomas' lips again, "It's okay. Don't worry."

Newt pulls him in for a kiss although Thomas has a frown on his face. As Newt moves in for him, Thomas was about to lean in himself when suddenly he found himself blinking and he shook his head to clear himself.

"Hold on." Thomas turns them around, now he's the one with his back against the door. He holds the blond so there's some distance between them and their lips, "Newt, we're not together."

Newt seems confused, "What? What do you mean?"

Thomas pauses for a moment, looking into the witch's eyes before finally saying "We're not together anymore."

That's when Thomas feels his head clearing. His eyes sharpened and realizes that no way in hell he could be kissing Newt again without knowing how they reach this point. And why it feels-

"This is wrong. It's not real." he said a bit angrily.

Newt is staring at him, his chest heaving and he looks like he didn't want Thomas to figure it out. _"NO!"_ he shouted and it seemed to echo in the walls as they started to shake.

Quickly, Thomas turns around and pushes the door open, but he didn't enter Newt's bedroom. He instead found himself running in slow-motion out of the closet and into a big, white and empty room. The room only had three walls, the one missing was looking at the front to what seemed to be the starry sky. It also seemed that it was a long fall from the edge. He blinked a bit before he looked around, confused as to what had happened and how he got there. As he was looking around he heard footsteps so he turned around and saw someone running around the room. Not someone.

Newt.

The witch was running, apparently as confused as he was as to why there where there and what was that place. He was looking around and comes to a stop once he sees Thomas. Thomas quickly runs towards him, feeling his heartbeat faster as he gets to the witch's side.

"Are you alright?"

Newt nods, "Yeah. I just don't know how I got here. Or what is this place."

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Newt are running around the white room, trying to find any way out but aside from being completely empty, the room had a loop effect. No matter how much they ran, they would never reach anywhere. They come to a stop to catch their breath. Newt had his hands over his knees as he hung his head down, catching some air while Thomas just doubled a little, his werewolf stamina working.

_"...Thomas..."_

Thomas hears a female voice so he turns around but there's no one there. He hears it again and this time the voice sounds... familiar.

_"Thomas."_

He turns around again although it's obvious that there's no one with them in that place. He finally manages to identify the voice as Teresa's. He turns to Newt, who was also looking around. He turns to the werewolf,

"I can hear it too."

Over where Gally and Brennan were, they too heard Teresa's voice. Back with Thomas and Newt, the werewolf looks around the room.

"Teresa!" he yells but doesn't let the other answer, "Teresa, what's going on?!"

_"Thomas, listen to me! It's not real! You're under the warlock's spell!"_

Thomas then remembers how they all went unconscious and the red powder being blown to his face. Then feeling dizzy and seeing some dark figure standing in front of him before losing consciousness.

"Teresa, we have to get out of here!"

It takes a moment before the girl speaks again, _"Aris says there's a way you can wake up."_

"How?"

_"You have to die."_

Everyone stays still. Gally looks at his brother, who in turn looks at him as well. They didn't like how that sounded. Thomas quickly glances at Newt's side and back to the front as Teresa continues speaking,

_"I-I know it sounds crazy, and it's risky as hell. I wouldn't be suggesting it if I weren't sure but Thomas, you have to trust me."_

The water was reaching Brennan's neck and he and Gally stared at each other. There was more blood pooling behind Gally's head coming from his throat, and his left hand and leg were practically immobilized. Thomas was staring down at his shoes, thinking how they managed to get into this mess. Was this even real? What if it was all a trick? Thomas closed his eyes, taking a moment as he made his choice and his hand turned into a fist.

"Okay." he breathes out.

Thomas turns to look at Newt, who was looking at him as well. After a moment of silence, the blond nods softly. Almost as if he were telling him that he was with Thomas 'till the end.

Gally presses his hand against the glass where Brennan's hand is. This is the closest he can be because of the glass between them and he really wants to comfort him brother for what's about to happen. The honey-blond teen still has tears over his eyes, although they're no longer shedding.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

Brennan nods a few times and tries to keep his breathing as calmly as he can as the water gets higher. Gally watches as Brennan holds his head up, trying to breathe what's left of air in the small space above; the water reaches the top and, after taking a deep breath -by impulse-, soon he's underwater, his hand still pressed against the glass and his eyes closed. His body starts to shiver as his lungs are deprived of oxygen and hypoxia occurs soon afterwards.

Gally closes his eyes; he can't watch this.

Instead, he turns his head to the ceiling and stares at it, trying to slow down his heartbeat as he stares at the whiteness of the ceiling. Starting feeling lightheaded, he decides he should just let everything go. His eyes glow orange for a second before they turn off, going back to his original color and his chest stops moving.

Back at Thomas and Newt, the two are wondering how the hell are they gonna do it when they turn to see the part of the room where there's no wall and they both have the same idea. Thomas turns to Newt, who is already looking at him and they share a look. They both feel fear and apprehension, but know it's the only way. Thomas slowly but firmly grabs Newt's hand and surprisingly not only the blond allows him but he also clutches the hand back. After sharing a meaningful look they both look at the front and start running towards the cliff.

Just as they reach the edge they jump, not letting go of the other's hand and Thomas doesn't know whose heart is beating faster, his or Newt's. For a moment it's like they're floating and that they don't have to worry about anything, no responsibilities at all. Then, as soon as it began is over. The two of them find themselves falling, the air hitting on their faces being the only thing that feels real. Newt keeps his eyes closed but Thomas doesn't; seeing the ground getting closer to them, Thomas closes his eyes and clutches Newt's hand tighter as darkness fills his mind.

 

* * *

 

It's like getting awaken from a nightmare in the middle of the night with a bucket of cold water. Thomas springs into a sitting position, gasping for air and trying to look at his surroundings when a pair of hands are over his shoulders, stopping him from moving so sudden.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy. We don't want you to throw up." Thomas hears his best friend's voice and comforting hand.

"Minho. Wha- what-"

Thomas looks around and notices that they're over the living room at the mansion. Just where they had been before they passed out; they're all still on the floor.

Gally and Brennan are just behind them, moving into a sitting position. The sandy blond turns to look at his brother and pulls him close to his body, hugging him as Brennan hides his face over Gally's chest. They exhale in relief. Aris and Theo are near the Castellans, while Teresa and Minho are beside him and Newt.

_Newt!_

Thomas looks around until his eyes fall on the blond witch, who was sitting up beside him, close to him. He exhales in relief and then notices that they were holding hands. Just like they did when they jumped off the cliff. He should probably let go of his hand but Newt hasn't made any signs that he doesn't want Thomas to hold his hand. So he just waits until the witch let go of his hand.

"Are you alright?" Teresa asks as they help him and Newt get up on their feet.

"Yeah," Thomas says and Newt nods, agreeing with him while still holding his hand.

"I really don't want to break up this emotional reunion," they turn to see Aris as Theo helps Gally get up and the two of them help Brennan, "but we have serious problems. Whoever entered the mansion and attacked you wasn't the warlock."

"How would you know?"

"Because every time I get out of the house, a magical alarm is set up. Anything magical that enters the house will automatically be detected by my alarm. The alarm caught magical elements but no magical creature."

"So what was it?"

"Maybe the warlock isn't alone." Brennan says.

Aris nods, "That's what I thought too."

"Wait. You mean to tell us that there's not only the warlock but someone else with magic at Beacon Hills?" Minho asks.

"Maybe they're working together." Theo adds.

"So the warlock has company? Great! Just what we needed." spats Minho as he turns to his best friend.

"And they're not gonna stop; they proved it already. With the deputies, the lake and now this?" Gally lets out a sigh, "It's not going to be easy."

"It's never been easy." Newt says, clutching Thomas' hand.

Thomas tries not to look at their intertwined hands, "But we're gonna get through this. Together." he returns the grip on his hand.

 

* * *

 

At Alec's house, the two men were still over the couch, papers all over them. Dick watches the brunet run a hand through his hair and he looks over his wrist watch. They had been all afternoon investigating the files and nothing. Not a single clue.

"It's getting pretty late" he said, having Alec's attention.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two of them get up from the couch, stretching their sore limbs. Alec glances at the end of the hall where Rey's bedroom is. It's weird that she hasn't come out of her room; she obviously could smell the blond man in the house, so why didn't she...?

He comes out of his thoughts when he sees Dick walking towards the door, so he follows. The two men stand over the entryway, looking kind of awkwardly at anything but them. Dick clears his throat,

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Dick nods and moves to open the door. Alec takes a step forward to close the door but he doesn't get too far when a pair of strong arms engulf him into a hug. He's so surprised that he can't move for a moment, not even when the human clears his throat to speak up,

"If you ever need anything..." he leaves the sentence in the air, but the vampire knows what he means. If his heart could beat, he's pretty sure it would be jumping inside his chest.

"...Yeah," he manages to move his arms so he's hugging back.

From over her room on the hallway, Rey looks at the two men hugging over the entryway and smiles. Good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Newtmas, I swear...


	8. We, The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sure I wasn't gonna be able to upload today's chapter (because stuff) but next week I think I won't be able to upload the chapter. Sorry, that means no new chpater until November 10 (sorry!) although it's ot written on stone, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up in case I can't upload it.  
> Anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter although it's a short one. Sorry!

At school, Newt was over his class listening to whatever the teacher was explaining. Well, he was trying to pay attention.

"Mount Everest is the most famous, but not the highest geographical point on this earth." the teacher turns around to face the class, "Now, who can tell me what that is?"

Nobody answered and it kind of looked like the teacher didn't mind. Newt sighed and turned to look down at his spellbook over his lap, hiding it from curious eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened a day ago. How Gally, Brennan Thomas and him were put under a spell and were worried that they would never get out of that place. He can still feel Thomas' warm hand over his, holding it as they ran to the cliff, as they jumped and fell. When they woke up they were still holding hands and nobody noticed, or if they did they didn't mentioned it. Thomas didn't let go of his hand either. It felt nice being able to hold his hand like that. Newt saw his hand glowing blue with magic and gasped, quickly pulling it under his desk and looking around, making sure nobody noticed.

"As I said," the teacher's voice made him turn to look at the front, where the teacher turned around to write something on the board, "it is not Mount Everest. Now, next week we will be talking about earthquakes and volcanoes..."

And the teacher trailed off but it's not like Newt was listening. He looked down at his hand and found it back to normal. Letting out a relief breathe, Newt tried to think about something else that wasn't brown warm eyes.

 

* * *

 

Before next class started, Newt was over the lockers, taking out some book he would be needing when suddenly he stopped all movement. He moves his head to look around the hall where students were walking and talking because he thought he felt a strange presence. Like when with the warlock. Was he near? No, impossible. Newt tried to shrug it off, closing his locker's door only to be startled by someone standing just behind it. Newt gave a jump but sighed when he was met by Theo's face.

"You scared me." he breathed out.

"Sorry." the werewolf takes out some notes from his backpack and gives them to the witch, "Some girl from History told me to give you your notes back. She said _'can you give them back to Newt Argent?'_ and then I started wondering... _Newt_ is a curious name, you know?"

Newt grabs the notes back, "Yeah. When I asked my mom about my name she told me she named me after a unicorn she took care of when she was a teenager."

"Your mom named a unicorn _'Newt'_?"

Newt laughed and then blushed, "Newton," he said. "My full name is Newton Artemis Argent."

"...I am so sorry."

That drew another laugh from the blond, "I know, I know. It's...pretty bad. But I rarely have needed to use my full name, so it's not as bad as it could be."

"Yeah, I get it. Theodore it's not a name you would want to hear everyday."

"At least is better than Newton."

"That I will give you."

Newt laughs again. He opens his locker again to put the History notes away and Theo's eyes drift to the inside part of the door, where a picture of the pack was glued. It reminded him of the photo Teresa has in her bedroom.

"It must be nice." Newt turns to look at him, so the werewolf nods at the picture, "Being in a pack and that."

"You could be in the pack."

Theo snorts, "Yeah right. Have you seen the way Aris treats me? I'm pretty sure he would be the first one to refute that idea and create havoc."

"Well, then it's a good thing that Thomas is the one who decides who can get in, no?" he closes his locker again, "And even if it's not official, I think you kind of are part of the pack."

"Thanks. Not true but thanks."

Newt smiles and the bell rings.

"Come on. I don't wanna be late for class."

"It's Econ. The teacher usually comes like 5 minutes late."

Newt laughs and the two of them walk to their class, not knowing that an obscure figure is watching them at the end of the hall, its tattered hand resting against the wall before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

At lunchtime, Thomas was already happily eating his food over their usual table. Teresa was over one classroom, talking to a teacher about some homework and Newt was nowhere in sight. Gally and Aris were over the line, getting their food when Thomas caught the scent of anxiety and turned his head to see where it was coming from. Sure, many teenagers gave off that scent but this one was mixed with a familiar scent, so that's what had Thomas' attention. He continued to look around when he saw Minho running past the cafeteria and realized that the scent came from him.

Frowning, Thomas got up from the table, leaving his food forgotten as he went after his best friend. He exited the cafeteria and ran after Minho, calling his name.

"Minho! Min, wait up!"

The Asian male came to a stop, putting his phone away and turning to the werewolf. Thomas raised both hands in a _'what happened?'_ way when Minho answered,

"Judge ran away."

Thomas frowns, "What?"

"My mom wanted to take him for a walk, and she said they were over the park and suddenly Judge stopped walking. He looked stiff and in just one second he growled and the leash came off her hand and he ran away."

"Where did he run to?"

Minho pauses for a moment, a stern look on his face as he says "The woods."

 

* * *

 

After lunch came to an end, Thomas and Minho decided to skip a class and talk about Minho's dog over the locker room. Minho kept smelling like anxiety and Thomas had to hold himself together and not gag at the scent coming from his best friend. He didn't like any bit how he smelled. It was awful.

As Thomas saw his best friend pacing around the room, he said "Minho, calm down. Maybe he's just, you know, being a dog? Running around the woods and stuff?"

"Yeah, but Thomas, I don't want my dog to be around the woods when we know how dangerous that place is. Also, we have a psycho warlock roaming around the town!"

"Okay, Min, calm down--

Minho turns to him, huffing in anger, "Don't tell me to calm down! _Never_ tell an agitated person to calm down because they will not calm down!"

Thomas took a step back, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

Minho sighs, "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, and I know you want to help." he sits on one of the benches and tries to stop his feet from tapping the floor. "It's just... I'm worried about him, you know?"

Thomas sits beside him on the bench, "I know. And I also know Judge; he's a smart dog. If he senses danger I'm sure he will get the hell away from there. I would."

Minho snorts. "Nice touch of comparing yourself with my dog."

"Thanks, I knew you would like it."

Minho nudges him and Thomas nudges him back. They two of the laugh after a moment, and Thomas noticed how the scent of anxiety started going down.

"Hey. Once we get out of school we'll go look out for him, yeah?"

The Asian male nods.

"Good." Thomas said, "Now, do you want to go back to our classroom and see if they let us enter or want to stay here until the bell rings?"

"Why do you even ask when you know that I want to stay here until the bell rings?"

"Because I was trying to sound responsible, you ass."

Minho laughs again and the anxiety disappears in the air. Thomas feels his wolf happy about it.

 

* * *

 

After school came to an end, Gally and Aris drove back to the mansion, but the witch had managed to convince the tall sandy blond to let him drive. Although Gally had been against the idea because there was no way he would allow the witch drive his truck, but he was tired and so he allowed the witch to drive his truck. When they arrived at the mansion, Gally came out of the truck, backpack over his shoulder.

Aris come out too, a big smile over his face, "See? That wasn't so bad. I'm a confident driver."

"You almost run someone over."

"Confidently."

Gally rolls his eyes and they walk to the door, opening it and entering the mansion. Once inside, Aris goes to the kitchen while Gally drops his backpack over the couch,

"We're back! Brennan?" he called out for his brother but didn't hear an answer, "Brennan?"

Frowning because usually the young one would answer as soon as he came back from school, except he were asleep, which was odd because this wasn't hours to be asleep. He climbed the stairs and went to check his room. He found the door open and sneaked inside; it was empty, the bed already made. He went to check on the bathroom but he wasn't there either. He checked his room and even Aris' room but nothing. He hovered at the top of the stairs,

"Is he downstairs?" he called out for the witch.

"No."

Panic flooded his mind.

"Brennan!" he ran back downstairs, running to his backpack to fish out his phone as Aris came out of the kitchen. "Where could he be?!"

 

* * *

 

Over the hospital, Brennan was walking to the reception counter where Mary was sitting behind, typing something on the computer. The blue eyed teen approached the counter and smiled, having the woman's attention.

"Hi."

Mary looked up and smiled, "Hi, Brennan. Is weird seeing you here."

"Oh, well, I came here because I really didn't had anything to do back at home, so I thought I could bring food to a wonderful woman that works hard every day." he said holding up a plastic bag that smelled like it had food inside.

Mary smiles, "What do we have for today?"

"Thai."

"I love Thai!" she accepted the bag, "Don't tell Thomas, but you're the best."

Brennan chuckles, a small flush over his neck.

Mary puts her food away and turns back to the teen, "So, are you going back home or are you staying?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Well, actually I will. Can I use the bathroom?"

"After you brought me delicious food? Honey, you can sleep over one of our beds and have a room for yourself." Brennan chuckled, "Go, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks," with that he went to the direction Mary pointed him.

After coming out of the bathroom, Brennan was ready to go back to the mansion where his brother was probably waiting for him. Shit, he forgot his phone over his bed. Oh well. He's on his way so Gally shouldn't be worried... right?

He was about to make his way to the reception when suddenly-

_"Everett."_

The dragon stops in his tracks. He slowly turns around, frowning a little after hearing a familiar voice, "Mom?"

He frowns more. No way his mom was in Beacon Hills but that had been her voice. How...? Not really thinking about it, Brennan follows where the voice had come.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho were walking over the woods, trying to find Minho's dog before it became too dark to be outside. Thomas was trying to catch Judge's scent from his leash but it was really difficult because of the other scents he could identify, such as the snow over the ground, the small animals that roamed around the woods, Minho's scent and other things.

"I really don't get why everyone comes to the woods." Minho said, "I mean, why the woods? I would get it if it were the pizza parlor or that shop where they give away free samples."

"I don't know, Min. Maybe it was instinct." he shrugs, "You know, he's an animal so maybe he wanted to run a little."

"Then why escape? If he wanted to run he could have let my mom do it. Or wait until I came back from school; I would gladly have a run with him!" he sighs and they continue walking, "Still nothing?"

"No. There are too many scents for me to try and catch Judge's. Maybe he's more into the woods."

"Great." he let out a sigh, "Okay, let's continue."

They continued walking, backpacks over their shoulders as they didn't left them over Minho's house. Thomas is looking around at the trees, trying so hard to catch the goddamn dog's scent that he doesn't notice the steel trap covered by the snow and he steps on it. The trap activates and the jaws close around his ankle and as he screams, he falls and rolls over the hill.

_"Thomas!"_

He keeps rolling until the snow covered ground stops his fall. But when he ends up on his back he can finally feel the steel around his ankle and he roars in pain. Goddamit, it hurts like a bitch! He moves to sit up and looks at his trapped and bleeding leg and growls again. He barely distinguishes the sound of Minho running down the hill while being careful not to trip. He runs towards the brunet on the ground,

"Thomas! Holy hell, your leg!" he says looking at the now bloodied jeans over the ankle. He throws his backpack to the ground and stands near the werewolf.

Thomas starts breathing heavily, trying to bare the pain but it hurt too much. He can feel his claws coming out and his eyes glowing and as he opens his mouth to pant, he feels the threat of fangs.

"Thomas! I know I said never tell an agitated person to calm down but calm down! You're starting to shift!"

The werewolf growls, not looking at his best friend as he tries and touches the trap. Minho quickly gets on his knees beside him, not too close in case the other tries to claw at him, but close enough so that the werewolf doesn't think he's afraid of him.

"Okay, okay, okay! I-I read something... something about a way to stay calm and in control. You have to think about your anchor."

 _Anchor._ That word echoes inside his head. He remembers Vince telling him about anchors.

Minho continues, "Everyone has an anchor. It's what keeps you human, keeps you sane. They can be a family member, a friend, a lover- someone you care deeply about, or a memory, or a feeling, an idea you believe in."

As he hears more about it remembers some stuff, Thomas bows his head, "I think I know who my anchor was."

Minho stares at him before it hits him and he grimaces, "Newt."

Thomas doesn't need to nod for him to understand. Of course it would be Newt. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, the werewolf brings both hands to the trap and using his strength tears them apart, freeing his leg. He falls to his side with Minho there to hold him. His best friend pats him on the back in relief.

"Wait a moment. If you haven't been with Newt for months, how were you able to anchor yourself all these time?"

Thomas doesn't answer; instead he brings his hand to the collar of his shirt and takes out his dog tags with the inscription **_'To Thine Own Self Be True'_**. Minho stares at it and understands.

"Bro, I can't tell you how much it means to me right now to know that."

Thomas chuckles. Minho pats him on the back once more and they stay there on the ground, Thomas' leg starting to heal itself. For the next seconds they just sat there until Thomas started sniffing the air. He moved and tried to get on his feet, Minho instantly getting up to help him. The Asian male stared as Thomas continued sniffing the air,

"What? What is it?"

"...I think I have Judge's scent."

 

* * *

 

Brennan continued walking over the halls of the hospital, looking around in case he saw someone. He was over the second story and still couldn't see anyone.

"Mom?"

He hadn't heard the voice again but he was sure he could feel a presence near. A part of him told him not to continue but something else was pulling him, making him keep going. It was like he were in a trance.

"Mom?"

He heard a noise coming from behind him and quickly turned around but found nothing. He slowly took a step back, watching the dark and empty hallway. Where were all the doctors and nurses in this floor? He felt a shiver going down his spine, taking another step back when he felt a hand over his shoulder and he let out a startled yell as he turned around before letting out a relieved sigh at seeing who it was in front of him. Theo.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Your brother sent me. What are you doing here?"

"I can't be locked in the house all the time! It's kind of driving me crazy." he brings a hand to his chest, over his heart. It was still beating fast.

"Come on, let's go." before they can take a step forward, his phone rings in that moment. Theo picks it up, "Hello? Yes, I found him. ... No, he's fine. We're going back now. ... Hold on," he turns to Brennan, giving him his phone, "He wants to talk to you."

Brennan accepts the phone, "Gally? I'm fine. ... I needed some fresh air!" he rolls his eyes, "Calm down, will ya? I'll be home in a few."

As they move to start walking, the lights start flickering. The signal over Theo's phone started failing until the call abruptly ended.

Brennan frowns, "Gally? Hello? Can you hear me?" he turns to Theo, "Your phone isn't working."

"What?" Theo grabs the phone and puts it over his ear.

As the werewolf keeps trying to get his phone to work, Brennan sees that the lights start flickering again, making the hallway look more sinister. Then, suddenly, he saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"Theo?"

"Yes?" the werewolf doesn't look up.

"Tell me you can see that too."

The werewolf turns around to look at what the blue eyed teen was looking and saw a tall man standing at the end of the hall. He had dark circles under his eyes which were cloudy with a red ring around his iris and had no mouth. The lights continued to flicker around them,

"I do."

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho reassumed their search in the woods. Thomas' leg was already healed and so he could move normal without his friend's support. They were walking, passing by the snow covered trees when Thomas caught a familiar scent mixed with another emotion. He knows that scent! He ran towards where his nose told him to go, ignoring Minho's yells. The two of them ran until Thomas saw something red over one of the branches; he stopped in front of a tree with a red hoodie hanging from one of the branches. Before Thomas could ask what was that, Minho took a step forward and took a hold of the hoodie.

"That's my hoodie. I've been looking for it," he looks at it once he has it over his hands, "I thought I lost it."

So that's why that scent was so familiar: it had Minho's scent. Then it hit him,

"He was following your scent." Thomas breathed out.

Minho turned to look at him.

"This hoodie reeks of anxiety. He must've smelled you from over your house," he looks around over the woods, "he had been worried about you and he went to look out for you."

Minho felt an ache over his chest. He brings his hoodie to his chest and hugs it. His dog was so loyal. He had been worried about Minho while Minho had been worried about him. _'Stupid dog'_ he thinks.

"Wait a minute." Minho says, pulling the hoodie away, "How did my hoodie got here? It was over my locker."

"You sure?"

"Dude, I'm not going around the woods and leaving my clothes scattered."

Thomas thinks about it for a moment. He stills when realization hits him; he turns to look at his best friend,

"The warlock."

Minho stills beside him.

"He must be here."

Somewhere else over the woods, the German Sheppard was running around when he suddenly found himself standing in front of a dark figure. The figure raised his hand and after muttering some words, the dog's eyes glowed red for a moment and he stilled. The warlock lowered his hand and disappeared. After he was gone, the dog growled, showing his fangs and then ran to the other direction, where Thomas and Minho were.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Brennan were running through the halls, trying to get away from the warlock's servant. Thank god there was no one over the halls. They came to a stop when they noticed that the bad guy wasn't after them, but they couldn't just go back like it was nothing. Maybe it was waiting for them.

"Where to?!"

Theo looked around, trying to find a way out or somewhere to hide. His eyes fell on the elevator; he quickly grabbed the young dragon's wrist and pulled him as they ran towards the elevator. Theo pushed the button and it opened; he practically pushed Brennan inside before entering and closing the doors.

"Which floor?"

"Anywhere is better than here."

Theo pressed the button to go up. Once the elevator started moving, they let out a relieved sigh.

Theo turned to Brennan, "Why is it that I'm always in trouble when I'm with you?"

"Maybe you should stop appearing wherever I am."

Theo stares at him with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, maybe."

They stared at each other. Brennan wanted to push him to wipe that smirk over his face, and the werewolf could smell how irritated the other was. But he could also smell that he wasn't exactly angry at him. As Brennan broke eye contact, turning on his side to look at the wall the elevator suddenly moved. A second later it came to a sudden stop, hard enough to make them tumble a little. They both looked at each other and at the elevator again. Theo went forward and ripped the two doors apart. They were stuck in-between floors. Was it because of the servant or maybe it was bad facilities?

Using his werewolf hearing, he could hear the cables holding the giant metallic trap starting to snap, one by one. He knew what that meant.

"We need to get out of here. It's gonna crash."

"How?"

Theo didn't respond, but was just looking around the elevator for a way to get out. He finally looked up,

"The ceiling." he said as Brennan followed his eyes and to the elevator hatch, "I'm gonna get out first; you're too short to climb up on your own." and with that Theo ripped open the small opening of the elevator ceiling. He climbed up, pulling up his body and leaving Brennan completely alone in the dead elevator.

Brennan waited for the other to show his face through the hatch but there wasn't even a sound.

"Theo?"

No answer. For a brief moment Brennan thought that the werewolf would just leave and wasn't gonna help him.

"Give me your hand."

Brennan looked up at Theo over the hatch, holding his hand down for him to take. He was about to let out a breath in relief when the elevator started shaking again.

"Hurry!" Theo shouted.

Brennan reached out for his hand but was too short to grab it.

"Jump!" Theo said. The elevator started shaking violently, _"NOW!"_

Brennan went back a bit and jumped, using all of the energy and strength in his body to reach up; the werewolf managed to catch him and pulled him up through the emergency hatch. Brennan's hands unintentionally went around Theo's neck as he pulled him up and he grabbed onto him for dear life. Quickly they both ran and launched themselves to the shaft of the open floor.  Seconds later the two of them saw as the elevator continued shaking and finally fell, leaving the two teens shocked and breathless.

 

* * *

 

Over Alec's house, Alec came out of his room after checking some files and went to the living room. The TV was on but he found Rey curled on the couch totally asleep. After smiling softly, he turned the TV off and gently carried her to her room. He lowered her on her bed and was about to leave when a hand gripped his shirt, and so he turned around to look at the vampire girl. Rey was still lying on her side over the bed, and she still had her eyes closed. Alec smiled and sat on the bed, one hand caressing Rey's hair.

 

* * *

 

The sun was coming down and Thomas and Minho were still over the woods. The werewolf had two missing calls from Mary but he couldn't text her right now. First they needed to find Judge and get the hell out of the woods. Although to be honest, a part of him wanted to face the warlock once and for all. He became distracted by a moment that he didn't noticed when Minho disappeared from his sight. The Asian male was walking, still holding the hoodie over his hand when he crossed behind a tall tree and saw something over the distance. Something on all fours and with fur. He squints his eyes and takes a couple of steps forward and finally sees the German Sheppard standing there, looking right at him. Minho's heart jumps and can feel his mouth pull into a smile.

"Judge!" he runs towards the dog, who for some reason doesn't move. Minho keeps smiling as he gets to his dog's side, raising a hand to pet his head, "Buddy, I'm so glad to--"

But then in a too quick motion for him to avoid, the dog turned his head around and snapped his jaws over Minho's left hand, fangs piercing skin and making blood pour out. Minho let out a pained yell as he felt the jaw closing around his hand. Thomas managed to catch up with him and, glowing his golden eyes, he roars at Judge. The roar made the dog let go of Minho and turn tail and run. Thomas quickly ran to his best friend, the smell of blood flooding his senses.

"Minho! Are you alright?!"

Minho was gasping while holding his bleeding hand, "He- he bit me, man!" Thomas looks down at his hand, "He tried to take a chunk clean right outta me."

"Min, it's alright-

"No, it's not! Judge has never bit me. Never." he's looking at Thomas' eyes, "Not even once."

The brunet werewolf felt bad. He knew that Judge had never bitten Minho before. But then why did he did it? Had he been afraid? Did the warlock did something to him? Probably. As he tried to find the meaning of this, Minho turned to see something shine over the snow and frowned. He took a few steps forward and Thomas finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is that a bear trap? Like the one you fell in?" Thomas followed his line of sight and indeed, saw a very similar bear trap mild-covered by the snow. "Like where a small animal like a dog could easily fall in?"

Thomas knew what he meant and he paled. Shit.

Judge.

 

* * *

 

Brennan arrived at the mansion and as soon as he closed the door behind himself two persons ran towards him. He suddenly felt hands cupping his face and stared into his brother's face as the sandy blond searched for any injuries.

"Are you okay?!"

Brennan nodded, "Yeah. Theo found me in time before the warlock's servant appeared. We managed to escape but the elevator at the hospital is now out of order."

"Where is he?" Aris asked.

"He said he had to go home." Gally kept touching his face, worry written over his eyes, "Gally, I said I'm fine. Really."

"Hey," Aris rested a hand over Gally's bicep, making him look at him, "he said he's fine, big guy. Let him breathe, you're smothering him."

Gally took a step back, but his eyes never left Brennan, "Sorry. I was-

"You were worried; we get it." both Aris and Brennan said at the same time.

Gally frowned, "You're spending too much time with Aris. Bad influence." with that he went back to the kitchen.

Aris made an offended face, "What do you mean with _'bad influence'_? Come back, here, Galileo!" the witch went after him. Brennan smiled at that.

 

* * *

 

Paws were running faster over the snow, mind fogged by magic and all the dog could do was keep running. Thomas and Minho were following after him, the werewolf being sure that he had Judge's scent again and making sure that they didn't stepped in any traps. Thomas was ahead of Minho because he was the one with the scent but when he caught another scent he stopped on his tracks. He looked around because that scent was both familiar and completely out of place. But Minho didn't stop. The Asian male continued running until he could see his German Sheppard running across the other side of the trees.

_"Judge!"_

His dog didn't stop. Minho didn't stop either even while Thomas was behind, still trying to indentify that musky scent. Just as he was getting tired of all the running, Minho could see the shiny bear trap a few meters ahead, just where Judge was fated to turn around, and his heart starting beating faster.

_"JUDGE!"_

But unfortunately the world likes to kick you down, and that's exactly what happened to Minho; he tripped over some roots and fell on his face over the snow. He gasped as he lifted his face and saw in horror as his dog was running directly to the trap when suddenly a long black wolf leapt on the air, landing in front of the dog in an almost slow-motion. Minho dreaded that the wolf would hurt his dog but instead of launching at Judge, the black wolf roared at the dog, stopping him from taking any step further. Judge came to a stop at seeing the other animal, taking one step back, ears back as he was submitted by the feral animal. Something seemed to change in his eyes as the spell was broken. The wolf stopped roaring and stared at the dog for a moment before turning around and running away. Minho felt like he could breathe again and ran to his dog.

"Judge!"

The dog, hearing his owner's voice, quickly turned around and looking at Minho, he ran towards him. Minho smiled as the dog leapt at him; he managed to kneel with the dog over him before the two fell to the ground. Minho didn't lose any more time and started caressing the soft fur as his dog nuzzled against him, breathing in his scent. The dog whined with a mix of worry and content and the Asian was the same, hiding his face over his dog's neck as tears threaten to come out.

"Minho!"

The raven haired teen turned his head to look as his best friend ran towards him. Thomas kneeled beside the boy and his dog, a hand touching Minho's back as the dog continued to nuzzle against his master.

"How did you...?"

"The wolf! The wolf- he saved Judge!"

Thomas frowns, "Wolf?" he remembered something that Aris told him a long time ago. "But there are no wolves in Beacon Hills."

Over the other side of the woods were the frozen lake was, the black wolf came to a stop, standing in the middle of the bridge that was there and started shifting back, bones cracking in place. Fur turned into skin and paws turned into hands and feet, leaving a very naked Theo standing on top of the bridge. The werewolf looked back over his shoulder at the direction which he had come from and grinned. He then sprang and ran towards where he parked his truck.

 

* * *

 

After the whole Odyssey over the woods Minho took Judge back home. His parents were so happy to see that their dog was back, no harm on him, and that Minho had been able to find him, but they had been worried when they saw his bleeding hand, although Minho assured them that it had been another dog and that Judge actually saved him. Thomas was happy that his best friend was happy and that he had his dog back. Thomas was walking back home, the only thing illuminating his path were the street lights, when he was walking past some house and got a distinctive scent. He stopped and turned his head to see the house; he recognized that house.

Newt's house.

Before he could even process what to do, the door opened and the blond witch came out, holding a trash bag over his hand and makings his way to the dumpster over the sidewalk when he spotted Thomas and stopped. The two of them stared at the other without saying anything. Thomas felt nervous but he didn't know why. It's not like he was caught doing something bad. He was just making his way back to his house and casually ended up over his ex-boyfriend's house at night. Newt continued walking until he reached the dumpster and disposed of the trash.

"Hey..." Thomas managed to find his voice.

Newt offered him a smile, "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... I-I was just, walking back home. Been a crazy day. You?"

"Oh, Teresa is coming over; we're gonna go through some notes for a test we have on Friday."

Thomas nods. He looks down at his shoes, kicking the dirt a little. Why does it have to be like this between them? Some days they can totally be around each other without feeling weird, but other days is just like when they first broke up. Awkward. And it bothers Thomas. He wonders if it bothers Newt as well. That's what he's thinking before he raises his head only to find Newt looking at him. The witch tilts his head while looking at the werewolf. Thomas frowns,

"What?"

"You have this look on your face as if you want to tell me something."

Thomas stares at him in silence for almost a minute, "Actually I do."

Newt nods as if letting him know that he's listening.

"It's just..." he sighs, "I want you to know it's not your fault." Newt frowns in confusion, "I mean, yeah, you opened and read the book but you don't have to feel guilty about it. I would've done the same thing if I were in your place. Probably I would've done something far more stupid but-" Newt laughs, "But I know what it feels like when you think that everybody is against you and that your world is crumbling down."

Newt finds himself smiling softly.

"And probably it should be weird for you that I'm standing outside of your house in the middle of the night. But for me? It's not." he pauses, "Because no matter what, no matter if you feel lonely or sad, or feel like the world is crushing down on you, remember... Remember I love you."

And after uttering those words that he's been dying to say since forever, the world stops around them. Newt stares at him, his two beautiful brown eyes blown wide, mouth opening slightly. Thomas can see the several emotions going through his eyes, and can even hear his heart rate going up after he uttered those words but it doesn't really mean anything, right?

The blond witch bites his lip, slowly nodding at him. Okay. He wasn't really expecting an answer or comeback; he just wanted to get it off his chest.

Newt tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and points at his house, "I should, um, get inside. Teresa will come in a few and I still have some things to clean."

He nods at the witch, not so sure that any words will come out of his mouth. _Okay, now leave, Thomas. Leave now!_ He turns around and continued his path and tries hard not to look back, only to fail to see the look over the blond witch's face as he walks away.

 

* * *

 

At his house a couple of horus later, Thomas was coming out of the shower already dressed. He threw his towel over the chair of his desk and went to his bed when his phone rang. He checked the ID before answering: It was Aris. What did the witch wanted with him this late?

"Aris, I was about to go to bed--

_"Thomas! You have to come to Newt's house! Quick!"_

Thomas' blood runs cold. The tone is which the other told him was laced with panic that he doesn't think twice or asks what this is about. He hangs up his phone and climbs out of his window and runs to the direction of the witch's house. The chilly wind hits his still wet skin but he doesn't care; he doesn't care about anything that is not Newt right now. It only takes him three minutes until he gets there and sees Gally's truck parked. He doesn't stop until he enters the house -the door open- and sees the rest of the pack already there; they turn around once they notice his presence.

Thomas looks at his best friend's face and the scent of worry filling the living room coming from all of them. Thomas can feel his chest heaving, both from having run all the way here and the dread that something bad happened. He sees something shiny over the floor near the window and gets closer, his back to the pack; he kneels down and sees it clearly: the golden pendant with lucky symbols that he had given to Newt.

"Thomas."

The brunet turns around to where Minho is; the Asian male looks over the dining room and so, Thomas follows his direction. The brunet looks around the dining room, watching the books and notes scattered over the table, chairs on the floor like someone threw them but most importantly: the lack of Newt and Teresa over the living room.

"Where are they?" he turns to the others, _"Where are they?!"_ he demands with more force as he stands up; when the others can't answer, Thomas' eyes flash golden and he moves past them, "Newt! Teresa!" he runs out of the house. The pack can only stay in the living room, watching all the things on the floor as Thomas continues yelling with desperation,

_"TERESA! NEWT!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Minho's dog is a German Sheppard (because I love them).  
> -Brennan's complete name is "Everett Brennan", but he likes to be called by his second name.  
> -Oh yeah, Theo can shift into an actual wolf ;) but the pack doesn't know.  
> -Thomas still loves Newt!! Pfft, like that was a secret.  
> -Why does Teresa always ends up being kidnapped? Why am I like this?


	9. I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!!! I know many of you were getting restless because you wanted the next chapter and I'm terribly sorry if either of you stopped reading the series because of it (i'm truly sorry). Anyways, I forced myself to finish it for this week and so I bring to you the 9th chapter of this season! Only one more to go for season 5 to end!!  
> Again, I'm really sorry y'all!!!

The night was cold and dark. Just the sounds of the window blowing at the trees were the only things Thomas could hear while being in the cold ground of the woods. He was sitting on top of the snow layer, one shoe missing and touching directly the snow; he was staring at the nothing, not minding the cold sweeping into his bones. His mind was somewhere else. He hadn't been able to catch Newt or Teresa's scent once he was out of the house. He just ran and ran until it stopped, but he didn't; he kept running, trying to guess where they could be. And usually the woods are the place where everything happens so he ran in that direction. He couldn't find anything; a scent, a heartbeat, a track. And that bothered him. It bothered him so much that he couldn't stop running until he lost a shoe and tumbled down the ground, letting out a pained howl. What kind of werewolf can't track his friends? His pack?

Thomas was still sitting on the ground, elbows on his knees and staring at his hands, which were hanging between his pulled up legs. He barely registered the sounds of steps coming from behind until he saw a light coming from behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Minho standing a few meters away from him, holding a flashlight an illuminating him. Minho lets out a relieved breathe and takes tentatively steps towards him.

"Thomas."

The raven haired male walked until he was standing behind his best friend. Thomas didn't want to move. He felt a hand over his shoulder and warmth spread through his body; he could smell the worry rolling off Minho.

"Come on, let's go back."

The werewolf gives a short nod, and after a silent moment, he starts getting up. Minho offers him half-smile and pats him on the back before they start walking out of the woods.

Thomas wasn't really able to sleep that night. Even when Minho offered to stay the night, sleeping on the air mattress the brunet had over his room, Thomas could just stare at the ceiling of his room. Minho was deeply in sleep, curled on his side over the air mattress and his steady heartbeat managed to calm Thomas a little.

The werewolf kept staring at the ceiling, hands clutching his blanket as his mind wandered again into dangerous territory.

_'Don't think bad things; don't think bad things!'_

Thomas let out a sigh, just wanting the next morning to come so they could be out searching for Newt and Teresa. Searching for a way to find them.

Because they _will_ find them.

 

* * *

 

The next morning over the mansion, Thomas and Minho were downstairs at the dining room; Thomas was standing beside it while Minho was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Did Newt's mom had any luck finding him with a location spell?" Minho asked.

"No, she said the same thing as Aris. The warlock must be somehow blocking the signal, and we can't trace either Newt or Teresa using magic."

"He really doesn't want us to find them." Minho mentions.

Thomas feels a growl trying to come out from deep in his chest. His hand starts turning into a fist and he can feel the claws threatening to come out.

_"But we will."_

The two turn to see Gally coming inside the mansion from out of the backyard. The tall sandy blond looks directly at Thomas and nods at him. Thomas nods back in a 'thank you' way; he uncurls his hand with no signs of claws.

"Maybe we can try--

Minho's cut off when the strenuous sound of someone stomping above them was heard, then a door opening and more steps getting closer and hear Aris coming downstairs as he yells _"I FOUND IT!"_ they turn to see the witch running towards them, holding something over his hand, _"I FOUND THE BOOK!"_

Thomas' heart sings at that. His posture quickly changes, "What?! You're serious?!"

"You can bet your claws, handsome." Aris puts what he was holding over the table: a map. He spreads it so they all can see it.

Minho looks over at his best friend smiling like crazy and then turns to the witch, "Aris, if you really found the book I will be your slave forever!"

"Don't make promises that you won't be able to fulfill, pretty boy."

"So? Where is it? How did you found it?"

"Remember I said I would check every person who owned the book if needed? Well, turns out it wasn't that hard. Well, it was, but I make it look simple because I'm awesome. Anyways, I managed to find where its last location was and it lead me to a supernatural scientist who bought it a couple of years ago." he moves his hand over the map and points at something over the map, right next to Beacon Hills.

"The _'Lux'_ book is in Canaan."

Gally frowns, "Canaan? That's like two and a half hours away from Beacon Hills."

"Exactly."

Minho smiles, "Now that's great- wait." his smile falls, "How do we know he still has it?"

"There's only one way to found out."

 

* * *

 

Brennan was inspecting the empty bag Aris gave to him. They had come with a plan and that included the aid of the younger dragon. He was the one who was going to deliver the money to the scientist back in Caanan. They were over the living room, Aris, Gally, Thomas and Minho staring at him.

"But what happens if he asks for more money than there is in the bag?" Brennan asks to the witch.

"Think about a cipher. How much money?"

Brennan closes his eyes and thinks about it. After a moment he nods,

"Check the bag."

The younger dragon does it and soon the bag is filled with dollars.

"Now do it again but this time think about a small cipher."

Brennan does it again and can actually feel the bag get lighter. He opens it and finds only five dollars.

_"Woah!"_

"This bag is enchanted so no matter how much money he asks, you just have to picture the cipher and it appears."

Minho raised his hand, "I want one of those bags for Christmas."

"So when he says the cost..."

Aris nods, "You'll just have to think about it and give him the money. Give him the money, get the book, come back here as fast as you can."

Thomas turns to look at his friends, now feeling sure that everything might work out just fine, "This might actually work."

But of course, someone has to be the voice of reason.

"Wait." Gally says, stepping up to have their attention, "I'm staying here to help Thomas as well as Minho and Aris..." he looks at his younger brother, "There's no way in hell you're going alone."

 

* * *

 

Newt slowly blinked to get used to being back in the land of consciousness and to his surroundings, opening his eyes to see the dark place he was -a room, maybe? He was met by a pain over the side of his head and he tried to move into a sitting position when he felt a gentle hand over his arm; he stilled for a moment before he realized whose hand it belonged to.

Teresa smiled at him as he slowly sat up, "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"A little dizzy."

"Yeah, it tends to happen. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"Talking from experience?" Newt asked with a small smile.

"Kind of. Let me see your head."

Newt nods and feels the raven girl's hands cupping his face to check on the side where the pain came from. Her finger touched slightly over a part and he winced.

When she took her hand back, he could see the traces of blood over her fingertips. Yep, someone or something hit him in the head.

"Sorry." she says as she takes her hand back.

"It's okay, I'll heal it with magic." he makes a twirl of his hand but nothing happens. Frowning, Newt looks at his hand and notices a leather cuff around his right wrist -an anti-magic cuff; just as he's about to touch it-

"Don't." Teresa stops him, "The one who brought us here wrapped that thing around your wrist and then left. I couldn't get if off." she shows him her hands and he sees the marks of something burned into her palms, "If you touch it it burns your hand."

"Sorry."

Teresa smiles softly, "It's okay. Whoever kidnapped us knew what to do with your magic."

"The warlock?"

"Maybe. Maybe the one who kidnapped us was his servant, I can't remember... it happened all too fast."

"Yeah, same."

Teresa looks around at the dark and cold room they were locked in. "We might not be able to use your magic, or know where we are, but we can count on something." she pauses for a moment, "That it doesn't matter who took us or where; Thomas and the others will find us."

Newt grimaces, "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"

Teresa grimaces as well, "Because that means that they're in danger... And I'm not saying it as a banshee."

Newt and Teresa looked at each other and held onto each other's hands for support. All they could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

Over the road on their way to Canaan, Brennan was sitting in the co-pilot's seat while Theo drove his truck. Since the others were busy trying to find a way to find Newt and Teresa, Thomas called Theo and asked him to accompany Brennan to Canaan for the book. Gally didn't say anything, but his eyes did; Aris even pulled the werewolf aside and warned him to bring the young dragon back in one piece. Theo only smirked and they left.

While driving and not taking his eyes away from the road, the werewolf opened his mouth,

"So we're going to get that book from that mad scientist and then get back to Beacon Hills, hoping that your friends found a way to find Newt and Teresa who may or not be still in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, okay. It's not the best plan but it's all we have. Now shut it and drive."

"Aye aye, captain."

They drove passing the Canaan sign and after twenty minutes, they finally arrived to their destination. Brennan looked out the window and stared at the big cream colored house at the left. It looked pretty normal from outside, but things can deceive you. The two got out of the truck, standing in front of the vehicle and staring at the imposing house in front of them, neither wanting to take the first step.

Theo turns to look at Brennan. "After you."

The two found themselves standing in front of the door, Brennan holding the empty bag at his side while Theo raised a hand to knock on the door. The two shared a look and the werewolf knocked on the door. A minute passed and no one answered the door. Theo was about to knock again when suddenly the door unlocked but no one appeared to open it. The blue eyed teen glanced at the werewolf and decided to push the door open; the door creaked open with a groan and Brennan could just feel Theo's eyes burning murder into his back, he took the moment to steady his nerves.

Having swallowed his nerves and collected his breath, Brennan cautiously entered the house and five steps forward lead them to a room. Which was dark, of course, and full of random artifacts. It kind of looked like Aris' vault but darker.

A hand reached to his wrist, stopping him gently and Brennan looked at Theo, who had been the one who stopped him. The werewolf didn't say anything; he just kept staring at something at the front. Brennan slowly turned his head to where the werewolf was looking and saw a pair of glowing eyes at the other end of the room. He audibly swallowed and took a step back.

The person or thing behind the eyes focused more and they could see a hooded figure with blue glowing eyes standing beside a seat. Soon the seat was seen visibly and a mature looking man appeared in sight: he looked in his late forties with dark brown hair, was wearing a white work buttoned shirt with a black tie, khaki pants and black gloves. He was sitting on a single velvety couch/seat, looking right back at them.

"Can I help you, young man?" he asked addressing Brennan.

"I, uh, sorry to interrupt in your house but..." he glances at Theo, "We came here to talk."

"No. You came here for the Lux book, am I right?"

The werewolf tensed a little beside him but Brennan just nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Kid, you aren't the first one to come here and want that book... but you might be the only one to have my attention."

The man stood up from his seat, causing Theo's eyes to glow yellow as his claws sprung out. Brennan stopped him, muttering to calm down; the werewolf did, but he was still on alert.

"I think we can do a trade, a win-win for everyone." the scientist says, "Now, I'll need an insurance in case you decided to keep the book or if something happens to the book."

Brennan nods; they're prepared for this, thank God. "Okay. How much for the book?"

The man grins, "Money has no meaning to me. I have enough money for five lifetimes. No, no." he starts walking towards them in a slow way, "You can have the book, which will save your town from total destruction... if you let us have him."

The scientist points at Theo, who must hold a growl back from coming out of his chest. Brennan also glances at the werewolf before looking back at the man.

"What do you want with him?"

"It's interesting. I've never had a werewolf this close before... and I would be so glad if I could study him a little."

"I ain't no lab rat." Theo spat.

Brennan looks from Theo to the scientist, "Theo is not on offer."

"No worry, young one. It's just while you save your town, then you can have him back in one piece. Or is he that important to you that you can't leave him for a while?"

The two of them stare at each other, Brennan feeling that he wants to actually hit this man square on the face. He's grateful that his eyes aren't glowing, but his hand started turning into a fist beside his body. The scientist just keeps smirking at him.

"Brennan, take the goddamn book." Theo says.

After hearing his name being called with a serious tone, Brennan turns to look at him with wide eyes, "What?" he frowns, "But-

"I'll be fine. Just make sure to return the book."

Now it's their turn to look at each other. Brennan didn't want to leave the other here but they really needed the book back at Beacon Hills. Not only Newt and Teresa were in trouble, but probably all the town as well. And here was Theo, offering to stay behind so he can go and save his friends, not caring so much about his safety.

Brennan slowly turns to look at the older man, "You promise you won't hurt him?"

"I'll promise you that he'll be fine in my care. No harm shall come to him."

Brennan bites his lip so hard it starts to draw out blood. After a minute of silence he nods. Deep down he knows that he's gonna regret this, but he doesn't know how much it's true.

 

* * *

 

While Brennan and Theo were gone, Thomas was sitting over the mansion's living room couch; he was tapping the floor with his left foot and when he got tired, he changed to the right foot, tapping harder. Why is it taking so long? Couldn't Aris use a portal or something with his magic to get them to Canaan and back? _Dammit!_

He feels someone standing beside him over the couch, and by the scent, he knows it's Minho.

"Thomas calm down, okay?"

"How you want me to calm down when Teresa and Newt are god knows where and probably hurt?! Do you not care?!"

Minho holds both hands up, "Hey, chill. Teresa is my friend too, ok? And so is Newt." he puts a hand over Thomas' shoulder, "I know you'll find them. And if I know a thing about Thomas Hawthorne is that he'll always protect his friends. His pack."

Thomas turns to look at his best friend and they stare at each other. He knows he's right. He also feels better now that Minho is beside him, supporting him even though he just yelled at him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't forget my words." he pats Thomas on the shoulder a few times and then moves again, going to the kitchen.

Thomas inhales and exhales. Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright.

He didn't need to hear his own heartbeat to know he was lying to himself.

 

* * *

 

Back at the room where Newt and Teresa were held, the two teens found themselves sitting on the cold ground, not being able to move too much because of the chain around their left ankles.

"How long do you think we've been here?" Newt asks.

"I don't know. My phone's dead."

"And where is my phone? Oh, right. Over my house, probably destroyed."

Teresa gets a hand inside her pocket and when her hand circles around her phone her eyes shine with hope but it soon disappears when she takes it out and stares at the broken screen.

"They broke it. Assholes." she puts her phone down on the ground. After a moment of silence and staring at somewhere else, Teresa frowns and turns to look at her broken phone. "Wait... What else do we have?"

"I don't know." Newt looks around and sees some broken and rusty things over the corner. He stretches over and grabs them. "Just this stuff... Why?" he asks as he sees the gears inside Teresa's head working.

Teresa turns to him, "I think I have a way to communicate with Thomas and the others."

 

* * *

 

Almost an hour went after Brennan and Theo left to Canaan. Instead of just moping around the mansion, Thomas decided that they should have a plan for when they find Newt and Teresa. They had to be ready, after all. They had come with a simple plan since they didn't knew where they were being held, but Thomas thinks they covered the basics. He and Gally were over the kitchen, the werewolf sitting on the table, staring at the glass of water in front of him while Gally was staring out of the window. Thomas sighed and was about to grab the glass when he heard the sound of a truck parking outside the house. He recognizes that truck.

Thomas gets up from the table and as he's moving to the living room the door slams open, Brennan rushing in seconds later, holding a black book with golden spine - The _'Lux'_ book.

"I have it! I have it!"

They all run to him as he makes his way to the dining table. Gally gets to his brother's side, a hand over his shoulder as if telling him _'I'm glad you're back safe and sound.'_ and the blue eyed teen nods at him.

Minho pats Thomas on the back as if telling 'I told you!' before he notices something.

"Where's Theo?" the Asian asks.

Brennan bites his lips, "It's a long story, but he's fine. Here," he gives the book over to Aris.

The lighter brunet witch grabs the book and holds it to his chest without opening it, "I'll go to my vault and check the book. You stay here and tell Brennan about the plan."

Over where Newt and Teresa were, Newt was leaning against the wall, legs brought up and staring at the raven girl as Teresa kept acting all McGyver with the stuff they found in the room. She told him she was trying to make her phone work again to at least make one call.

They could call the pack.

But what would they even say? They don't know where they are! How can that be helpful for the pack?

Teresa sighs, "Almost done. I just need something to conduct the current, but it has to be long. Not too long but almost the size of two fingers."

Newt is about to deflate because they don't have anything like that but then he remembers something.

"I have something."

The witch gets his hand inside his pocket and slowly takes out something to show it to the raven girl: a black pen. The same pen Thomas gave to him on his very first day at school. He feels silly having kept it all this time, but he couldn't be able to go to school without knowing that the pen was inside his backpack.

Slowly almost tentatively he holds it towards Teresa, who grimaces at him -obviously having recognized the pen- and takes the pen from his fingers.

She gives him a nod and proceeds to use it for the device. Seconds later the screen lits up and the two look at each other with hope in their eyes.

Just as Aris turns around, book in hand and ready to go upstairs and lock himself over the vault, a phone rings. They all turn to Thomas and the werewolf realizes that it was his phone the one that was ringing. He was very tempted not to answer but he had to; what if it was an emergency from Vince or Mary? He takes out his phone out of his jeans and stares at the screen; he visibly stills and his eyes don't blink. Minho seems to notice the stiffness of his friend since he approached the other,

"Thomas?"

"It's Teresa's phone." Thomas breathes out; as everyone's eyes widen he turns to them, "It's Teresa's phone!"

"Well, answer you big oaf!!"

Thomas nods and slowly pushes the button to answer the call; he puts the phone on speaker and then lays it over the table so everyone can hear.

_"Thomas?"_

The air is knocked out from Thomas as he hears Newt's voice. It's like he can suddenly breathe again, and he closes his eyes for a moment, resting his hands over the table.

"Oh my god, Newt."

 _"Thomas."_ there's relief in the blond witch's voice too.

Minho is the next to talk, "Newt? Teresa? Are you okay?"

Before they can answer-

"Wait."

Aris puts a hand over the phone so the others can't hear them. Newt and Teresa exchange looks. On the other line, the pack stares at Aris, who had a hand over the cellphone.

"What?" Thomas asks.

"I know I might sound insufferable but how do we know it's them? How do we know they're not playing a trick on us?"

Although it was infuriating, Aris was right. They needed proof that it were really them. That it was really him. Licking his lips, he nods. As he tries to find a way of how to know it's really them, he feels a hand over his shoulder. He takes a step aside as Minho stands in front of the phone, apparently having an idea.

"Teresa..."

 _"Yeah?"_ Teresa's voice comes from the other side of the line. It's so good to hear her voice again.

"What was the nickname I gave to you after you started learning about first aids?"

From the other line, Teresa smiles, _"Bones."_

"And why was that?"

_"Because of Star Trek."_

Minho chuckles, and Thomas can smell the relieve rolling off him, "Goddamit, woman. Yes you are."

The pack nods between them, knowing it was Teresa. Next was Newt. And Thomas knew exactly what to ask. Feeling their eyes on him, Thomas grabs the cellphone, giving his friends a glance before taking a moment and asking,

"Newt, listen to me... Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

Over the other line, Teresa looks at Newt as the blond gives a nod although he can't be seen. _"You said..."_ he closes his eyes, taking a moment while a smile appears over his face, _"you said 'remember I love you'."_

Thomas let out a sigh of relief as everything began to rush towards an emotional wave that just seemed to hit him. He presses the phone over his forehead, closing his eyes not caring the pack just heard that and now they were watching him. It's not like it was a secret, right? But still it felt rather intimate.

"We're coming to get you, okay? We're coming. Do you know where you are?"

_"No. No one's come to see us since we woke up and we haven't heard anything either."_

Minho hits Thomas' chest, "Maybe they can keep the phone turned on so Vince can track it down."

 _"I don't know how long the phone will work."_ Teresa's voice came through the line. _"And I don't think we can call again after it stops working."_

Thomas could feel the fear in her voice and he wanted nothing more but to be able to hold her hand.

"Don't worry; we have the book."

_"You do?"_

"Yes, Aris' going to read it right now and once we find the spell we need we're gonna keep looking for you two. We're gonna find you. I promise."

_"We believe you."_

Gally took a step forward and spoke, "Try and look around. What can you see?"

"Besides the dark walls and the chains around our ankles? Nothing."

"Newt, why don't you use your magic?" Brennan asks.

 _"Because he can't."_ Teresa answers, _"The warlock put a cuff just like Aris' in his wrist and I can't take it off."_

There's a strange sound over the phone, like the cracking of a fire and a branch breaking in two: They're losing the line. As everyone panics, Aris frowns for a moment, seemingly thinking about something; he quickly speaks aloud,

"Newt, do me a favor. Is there a window? Something that can produce light?"

_"The ph-one might work."_

"What, why?" Thomas asks. Why are they losing their time?

"I want you to try and shower the cuff with light. Tell me if something happens."

Teresa gently picks up the phone, careful not to shake it too much; Newt holds his cuffed wrist under the phone and soon it is illuminated by the screen's light.

Thomas and the pack wait for them to say something, almost fifteen seconds of silence before Newt's voice comes,

 _"There's a purple glow over the cuff but I don't know-"_ the strange sound is heard again and seconds later Newt's panicked voice yells _"The line! I think it's gonna--_

The line goes off.

Thomas' eyes glow golden and he proceeds to grab the phone, "Newt?! Teresa?!"

Over where the two are, Newt and Teresa stare at the smoke coming out of the phone as it deactivates and the screen turns off. They share a worried look.

Back at the mansion, Thomas is still clutching the phone with wide eyes before he turns to the witch, grabbing him by the arms,

"Aris, what does that mean? What does Newt said mean?!" he demands.

The lighter brunet witch looks up at him,

"I think I know where they are."

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the pack is getting ready. Aris said that the cuff glows purple because it's near the industrial/warehouse district since that kind of cuff reacts with chromium, which is needed in the electrolytic method at the ironworks. There was a place like that on the outskirts of the town. Gally, Minho and Brennan are over the dining room, the sandy blond preparing all his weapons and giving some to the other two. Thomas is over the living room and Aris is coming down the stairs when the door opens and seconds later Rey enters, wearing a grey sweater with lace-up back ([x](https://cdn5.giltcdn.com/images/share/uploads/0000/0005/0793/507936346/320x426.jpg)) and black jeans.

Thomas sees her and frowns as he approaches her, "Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

"Minho called me."

Thomas turns to look at his best friend, who shrugs like it wasn't something bad. Thomas turns back to look at the vampire. "Rey, listen. I know you want to help and I'm really grateful for that but this is dangerous. Really dangerous and I wouldn't like to get you involved in this."

Rey nods, holding her hand up and flicking her claws out, her eyes glowing red. She then offers him a smile, like telling him that she's willing to fight at his side.

Thomas finds himself smiling back. It's good to know your pack has your back.

Over the dining room, Aris approaches Brennan as Gally is teaching Minho how to hold the medium sized sword. The witch nods over the other side of the table and the two walk there so the others can't hear them.

"So where is Theo? Ditch him and left him for death or something?" the witch asks in a joking tone.

"He had to stay behind because the scientist said it was the only way to trade the book, like an insurance. He didn't want the money, but instead wanted Theo to say; once we're done with the book I'll give it back and Theo will be free to go."

Aris pauses, "Wait... You left him with the scientist?"

"Yes, why?"

A part of Aris wanted to stay quiet, tell Brennan that it was nothing but the other part told him to say something; sure, Theo may have been in Belle Reve but still, this wolf helped them with the vampires, has helped in the past weeks and hasn't tried to do any harm. He even tagged along the trip to Canaan when he could perfectly say no.

Knowing that being in the pack has changed him, he looks at Brennan in the eye,

"Call him. Call him _right now_."

Brennan, sensing his distress, realizes that the witch isn't playing. He quickly takes out his phone and dials the number, waiting for the werewolf to pick up and tell him to get out of there. Sure, they would get in troubles with the scientist but a part of him told him that Aris was serious and something bad could happen. He was waiting for Theo to pick up the phone but all he gets is the stutter dial tone.

Brennan turns to look at Aris with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, phone still over his ear.

 

* * *

 

Theo was resting over a plain bed, arms behind his head like a pillow and one leg holding the other resting on top of it. He's staring at the ceiling, trying not to think in the time although he's pretty sure it's been more than two hours since he's been here. He was offered a bottle of water -which he accepted- and then led to this room with one bed. He's about to close his eyes and rest when he hears something on the other side of the door; he sits up.

Soon, the door opens and the scientist is standing outside the room.

"Your friend has arrived. I'll take you to where he is."

"Finally."

Theo's not going to admit it, but he's actually relieved to know that Brennan came back for him. He was sure the other wouldn't, or that something would happen to the book. Well, he was more worried about the first thing because let's be honest: he's not part of the pack. He's disposable. He was sure Aris would try to convince Brennan to leave him there.

He walks out of the room and follows the man through the long hall. At the end of the hall he sees a plain looking door.

"We just gotta verify if the book it's the original and if it is in good state." the scientist says as he goes to the door and opens it for Theo.

Theo nodded and entered the room, only to find it completely empty -and with a white tone in the walls- except for a table and a book lying on top of it. He approaches the table and looks at the book and- Wait.

This wasn't the book.

Frowning, he turns around to where the scientist is standing over the door, his hand holding the knob.

"You said Brennan was here. Where is he?"

"He is yet to come, wolf. But unfortunately you won't be here to see him again."

"Wha-

That's when he starts feeling dizzy. It was like being hit by a train -it happened too fast. _What? How...?_ A bell rings on his mind. The bottle of water they gave him. Shit.

"What did you... y-you..." he starts feeling that his legs don't want to support him anymore and his sight is getting blurry.

"I am so terribly sorry, but as I said before, this is the first time I am this close to a werewolf to not dissect him."

 _'Dissect.'_ Theo's vision narrowed to a fine point and his breath came out in huge gasps. "Y-you said..."

The scientist raises an eyebrow at him.

"You said... you said you wouldn't harm me."

"Yeah, I lied."

And then the world turns black.

 

* * *

 

Back at the mansion, the pack was over the living room, all geared up. Minho was holding a sword Gally gave to him. Aris had his cuff taken off, and Rey and Thomas had to wait till they got to the industrial district to take out their claws. Thomas is about to open the door but stops with his hand over the knob. He turns to look at his pack,

"Everybody know what they're doing?"

"In general or in the plan?"

"The plan, Minho."

"Oh, phew."

That lightens the mood. Thanks, Minho. Thomas's smile falls for a moment and then it turns serious again.

"We're gonna do this. We're gonna find and rescue our friends, defeat the warlock and send him back with the book."

"No way we all get through this." Gally says.

"I got no plans tomorrow night." Rey answers with a light tone and a small smile.

Thomas nods. Now they go for Newt and Teresa. They exit the house and Thomas, Gally, Rey and Minho are walking towards Gally's truck while Brennan makes his way to Theo's truck. Aris runs after him,

"Where are you going?" the witch asks.

"Where do you think?" Brennan moves to open the door but doesn't enter the truck.

"And once you get there what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know! But I'm not gonna stay down and wait for something to happen. I'm gonna get Theo back even if I have to break through the walls."

Aris sighs. He knows that Brennan is just as stubborn as Gally... Damn dragons. Knowing that he could easily go with him to help but he needed to go with the pack to save Newt and Teresa, Aris knows what he's gotta do.

"Give me the keys of the truck."

Brennan does so and Aris makes a swirl of his hand,

"Here." he appears a small vial and pours its content over the car keys, "It will help you locate Theo, doesn't matter where he is, and here," he presses a small object over the palm of his hand, "it can open a portal. Just think of the place you want to be and you'll be there, okay?"

Brennan nods and enters the truck, starting the engine and driving to the other side. As Aris walks back to Gally's truck, the older dragon frowns as he watches his brother drive away.

"Where does he think he's going?" he asks Aris.

"The same we're doing: being a hero."

Gally frowns but Aris doesn't let him say something else as he pushes the sandy blond inside the truck with his magic. Gally complains but closes the door and drives away.

 

* * *

 

Over the abandoned warehouse the warlock was walking along the narrow hallway before he arrived at a wide room, lightened by torches at each corner; his long and black robe dragging along the floor with each step he took. There was a ceremonial stone table in the middle of the room and torches around it. As he walked, his servant approached him, bowing in front of him.

 ** _"Is everything ready?"_** the warlock asked (a/n: whenever the warlock speaks in bold is because the he is speaking in an ancient language).

"Yes, master. Everything is settled."

**_"Perfect. Now send the guards to go for the witch and bring him to me."_ **

The servant stood up from the ground and nodded; as the warlock turned around to go to another place, the servant held his hand up and it started glowing. Seconds later two guards materialized from thin air in front of him.

"Go for the witch."

The guards turned around and walked through the hallway, disappearing in the darkness. They made their way to the room where Newt and Teresa were being held. The guards opened the door and found Teresa kneeled at one side of Newt, who was on the ground on his back and his eyes were closed. The raven girl turned to look at the guards as she cried.

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!" the two guards approached them, "I think it's the cuff!! It's killing him!"

One of the guards is quick to remove the cuff from the witch's wrist and holds his hand to touch the witch's face when suddenly Newt's eyes open. Not losing time, the blond witch glows his hands blue and uses his magic to throw the guard to the ground unconscious. The other guard turns to Teresa, who hits him square on the face with her boot. As she puts her boot back on, Newt uses his magic to bound the two guards with chains. Newt stands up from the ground and after Teresa grabs his hand, the two run out of the door and away from that place.

"Where to now?!" the raven girl asked as they ran.

"Anywhere is better than _that_ room!"

"I second that!"

And they continued running.

 

* * *

 

Brennan kept driving, his eyes never leaving the road as he gripped the steering wheel tight. A part of him wanted to go with the pack to rescue Newt and Teresa but to be completely honest? He felt like he needed to go and rescue Theo. He should've never left him alone at Canaan. He didn't know something was going to happen; he really thought and hoped everything would be fine. Was he naive to think that everything would be fine?

His head starts hurting from worrying and thinking too much, and he wonders if Theo has something for it in his truck.

Still with his eyes on the road, one of his hands moves from the steering wheel and goes to open the glovebox to check inside it. He quickly glances at it, but only finds papers and a book and he's about to close it and continue driving but stops in his tracks once something catches his attention. He stares at the white pristine flower inside the glovebox hiding under the big green book, recognizing that flower as soon as his eyes fall on it.

Edelweiss.

Brennan feels his breathe hitch for a second and his hand stills centimeters away from the glovebox, almost as if he were afraid to touch the flower. There was an Edelweiss in Theo's truck just like the one he has in his room; a small but sincere smile appears on his face as he looks at the flower for a couple of seconds. Closing the glovebox he looks back at the road and presses the gas harder.

 

* * *

 

The pack gets to the warehouse; Thomas, Aris and Gally get ready to get inside the compound while Rey and Minho wait outside in case something happens. As they made their way to the opening Aris made with his magic, Thomas turns back to his best friend and the vampire. The two nod at him and he nods back, feeling a little more confident and they enter the warehouse.

While Rey and Minho watched them walking away, the Asian male leans against the parked truck, hands on his hips,

"Are they leaving us outside because they trust us with the escape plan or because they think we'll be more likely to get killed first?" he asks.

"The second one."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Once inside the warehouse, the three teens are walking along a narrow and empty-looking hallway. It is illuminated by the still turned on lights in the ceiling, leading a trace to the end of the hallway.

Aris speaks, "Be alert. We don't know if the warlock already knows we're here."

Thomas and Gally nod. They continue walking with Thomas at the front, hands at his sides in case he needs his claws. Just as they cross around the corner a big wall lifts from the ground in between them.

 _"Thomas!"_ the witch yells.

The werewolf turns around but barely has time to react and take a step back to avoid being crushed  before they're separated.

Thomas starts banging on the wall, _"Aris! Gally!"_ he keeps banging but he can't hear anything. He tries to focus on heartbeats or something but he can't hear a thing. Cursing, he leans his forehead against the wall.

On the other side of the wall, Aris and Gally are looking at the wall; the witch touches the wall with glowing hands but nothing happens.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Gally asks.

"If he can then he should go and find Newt and Teresa!" he says the last part yelling in case the werewolf can hear him. He turns to Gally, "We'll find another way."

Thomas unfortunately can't hear anything and that frustrates him; he huffs and leans his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to calm down.

 _'Come on, Thomas. Keep your head cool. You gotta find Newt and Teresa.'_ he thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas separates from the wall and continued along the hallway. He just hopes that Gally and Aris are fine. He hopes that everyone is fine.

 

* * *

 

Newt and Teresa are still running over the same corridor, not stopping once since they escaped the room. Newt keeps his hands at his sides, magic flowing through his veins with each step he takes; his legs are complaining about the effort he's pulling but they can't stop right now. Not when they're still inside this place. Teresa is right behind him but she's struggling a little bit more to keep up the pace.

"Newt, wait-" she halts to a stop, trying to catch her breath.

The blond stops too, "What? What is it?"

"I _can't_... I need to rest for-for a moment." she says, hands over her knees and her head bowed down.

The witch wants to tell her that now it's not really the time, they can't stop now but he knows that what keeps him moving is adrenaline; he's sure once it wears out he will fall to his knees, exhausted.

As he turns around, his back at the raven girl, Teresa stands up straight and leans against the wall but suddenly the wall starts turning around with the raven girl and soon Teresa disappears. Newt turns around and panics when he doesn't see the raven girl.

"Teresa? _Teresa?!_ " he looks around, "Teresa, where are you?!"

_Oh no, no, no! What happened?! She was just right there!_

Newt moves a little bit around the hall but he can't see any traces of the banshee. Running a hand through his hair, he tries to calm down. Eyes still looking wary at his surroundings, Newt continues his path and arrives at a big part of the hall with two entrances. Each of them lead to another part, he supposes. Which one should he choose?

He's about to take the left one but suddenly stops, and turns to look at the other one. He doesn't know what, but something seems to be pulling at him so he decides to follow his instinct and go right.

Thomas reaches a strange looking hall and sees a light at the end of the hall so he decides to continue; he keeps running until he crosses the entrance and soon he's met with the brightness of a light before it disappears and he finds himself over a big and empty looking room. He stops to look around and wow, this place looks so strange. The walls are made of grey stone, there are torches around the room, illuminating it. He frowns; he doesn't know where he is, and he sure as hell won't want to stay and figure it out. Just as he's about to go back from where he came he hears another heartbeat in the room. His first reaction is to fight. He quickly turns around, claws out and ready to fight when his heart stops, eyes stop glowing and he just stares.

At the other side of the room looking almost as out of breath as him but luckily unharmed is Newt. The blond witch is looking around at the room, his back at him but Thomas couldn't be happier. He can feel his wolf leaping through the air in content at finding the witch and he doesn't lose any more time.

_"Newt!"_

He yells hard so the witch can hear him, which he does; Newt turns around and once his eyes find Thomas a big relieved smile appears on his face.

_"Thomas!"_

The werewolf can't contain his happiness and he knows he needs to have Newt back in his arms, but just as he's about to take a step forward to run to the witch, the ground shakes a little and soon skeleton-like guards appears in the room, holding swords and pointing them at Thomas and Newt.

Both Newt and him take a stance, ready to fight. The guards run towards them, swinging their swords. Thomas shifts, eyes glowing golden as Newt's hands glow blue. Thomas leaps at the guards running towards him, using his strength to sucker punch one of them and luckily it falls to the ground. He repeats the same action, including his claws and trying to make some of them throw their swords.

Newt uses his magic and manages to grab three guards with it and throw them at the other side of the room. The guards slump at the wall. Thomas runs at another guard and slams right into it and to the wall, grimacing a little at the small crack his hand made; he doesn't worry, he'll heal.

He glances at the witch to see him use his magic to send another three guards to the other side of the room with extraordinary strength. He finds himself grinning at that before he turns back to the fight, grabbing another guards by the shoulders and throwing it to the ground; it smashes in pieces.

Thomas turns around to face Newt, who stares at him for a moment before a smile appears on his face,

"You found me."

Thomas manages to smile, "I promised."

Their short moment is interrupted by another guard who throws themselves at Thomas, tackling him to the ground. The werewolf growls at it for interrupting him and Newt and uses his claws to reach the head and claw it. The skeleton falls to the ground unmoving.

Thomas sighs and turns to look at Newt but in that moment one of the guards comes at him from behind and although Thomas manages to avoid his attack, he doesn't notice the other guard coming from behind and swinging its sword. He realizes it too late as he turns and feels the blade slicing over his stomach. It burns, Thomas realizes. It's like it is slicing right at his organs and he can't help but to whine in pain. Newt's eyes widen and he gasps as he watches the blade tainted with blood and the two guards taking a step away from the wounded werewolf. Just as quick as they appeared they disappear in thin air, almost as if they were never there. It's just Thomas and Newt now.

Both stare at each other; Thomas with blood pouring out of his mouth, eyes glazing because of the pain and Newt with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes. Thomas' legs won't hold him anymore and that's when Newt runs towards him, barely catching him before the werewolf crashes against the ground. He tries to lower him gently to the ground, brown eyes still wide and filled with worry and panic.

"ere's... Where's Teresa?" Thomas manages to ask.

"I don't know. Bloody hell, I don't know, but we're gonna find her. We're gonna find her and get out of this hellhole, yeah?" Newt's hands were trembling from where he was holding the werewolf.

Thomas tried to breathe deep in his scent but it hurt even to breath. He felt more blood coming out of his still gaping wound. He growled in pain.

" _No, no, no, no!_ You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be- Just- Just _breath_." the witch looks at the wound over his stomach and notices blood still coming out, and the wound still fresh. Too fresh. "W-why aren't you healing?" he says more to himself before he looks up at the brunet's face, "Why aren't you healing?"

"It's okay. It's okay..."

"How is this okay?!"

"...Because I've got nothing to live for."

A laugh escapes Newt's lips but it's because of the panic, "What are you talking about? What about your dad? Vince and Mary? What about Minho?"

"They all can survive without me."

"And what about me?"

The werewolf looks up to see into his eyes, "I don't have you."

Newt grabs Thomas' hand and squeezes it to his cheek, "You still have me. You _do_ still have me."

Thomas snorts, blood dripping and covering the front of his shirt, "No, I don't."

"It's the truth. It's the truth, so you have to keep quiet and let me save you."

As Newt looks at his wound, trying to keep the blood from pouring out, Thomas looks at him, hand over his cheek and says "I love you."

He can hear the way Newt's heart skips a beat. "No. No, you don't get to say that unless you mean it. You're not going to say that because you think this is the end."

"It is."

Newt shakes his head, his eyes red and puffy, "No. I don't believe that. I won't have it." they stay in silence after that until Newt raises his head and looks up for a moment, taking some air. "...I just want you to know that I'm not saying this because I think you're not gonna make it. I'm saying this because I want to." he looks into Thomas' eyes, lips trembling, "I love you. _I love you_. I never stopped loving you." Thomas looks up at him, feeling like air isn't enough right now. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met." he sniffs and whispers "You take my breath away."

Thomas coughs. It hurts breathing. But right now that not the principal emotion he's feeling. He feels... happy. Is this really happening? Or is he imagining? Maybe his brain is in shock and he's imagining all of this, but even if it were true, he can't help but to feel happy.

"So... _Please_ stay with me. Don't leave me."

"Will... ou be..." the brunet tries to say something but it comes out like a mumble.

Newt frowns, "What?"

"Will you... be mine?"

Newt smiles through tears, " _Yes._ I'll always be yours." he closes his eyes for a moment as tears fall down his cheeks, "I've always been yours."

Thomas can't help but to smile, even if that single move hurts. Everything hurts and he's starting to feel tired but he wants to keep his eyes open. He wants the last thing he's going to see be Newt.

Newt, seeing that the werewolf's eyes start closing, takes a sharp intake of air and moves his hands so they're hovering over the gaping wound. Trying to focus all his magic over his hands, he starts chanting the healing incantation his mom taught him long time ago:

 

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

 

As he chants, he looks over at the wound over Thomas' abdomen but it hasn't started healing. He closes his eyes as tears go down but he won't stop,

 

_Heal what has been hurt_

 

His voice breaks and tears keep going down. He can feel his hands glowing with magic but he can't dare to open his eyes. He licks his lips and tries to continue,

 

_Bring back what once was mine_

 

Even with his eyes still closed, Newt somehow knows that the wound is still raw open and that blood keeps coming out of it and he really wants to scream. Newt presses his forehead against Thomas' and tears start falling over his face and he can't feel the witch's small puffs of air as he starts sobbing,

 _"Please."_ he whispers.

Thomas barely opens his eyes to look at him but soon can't help it anymore; he feels his eyes close and his head slumps to the side. He doesn't get to see the two guards that appear right behind Newt and try and pull him up and away from the werewolf. A cuff is put over his wrist to avoid him using his magic, and Newt's hands try to cling to the brunet.

_"No! No! Thomas! Thomas!"_

With his eyes closed, Thomas can only hear Newt's cries of desperation before everything turns black and he can no longer feel pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. Why am I like this?  
> Okay, so next chapter will be out next Friday (friday 15)


	10. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! Finally!! The last chapter of season 5! I'm so sorry this season has been a nightmare of updates! But I'm really glad that most of you continued reading and even some new people found out about this fic! And that makes me so happy!!  
> Anyways, here I bring the last chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!  
> I dedicate this chapter to waterisntreal and gleek_runner :)

Newt slowly blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was or why he had been sleeping. Or was it unconscious? He felt the side of his head sting and yep, someone hit him to render him unconscious. He kept blinking so his eyes got accustomed and once that happened, he got them open. He looks around and realizes that he's in another room with this one was being illuminated by torches. He went to move a little and realized he was tied. There was a rope made by magic around his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him. He was lying on top of a wooden board in the middle of the room.

The witch raises his tied hands to the side of his head and winces ones he touches it; when he removes his hands he looks at the tip of his fingers and finds blood.

Newt tries to sit up and looks at his left side and finds himself face to face with a dead body looking right at him, eyes wide open and mouth hanging open in what appeared to be terror.

Newt screams in horror, trying to get as far as he can away from the corpse before a hand falls to his shoulder, startling him and making him turn around.

The warlock's servant was looking at him, eyes cloudy with a red ring around his iris and dark circles under his eyes.

"Don't worry about him, little witch. He can't do any harm..." he grinned, "Not ever again."

 

* * *

 

Outside of the warehouse, Rey and Minho were leaning against Gally's truck; the vampire girl was looking at her hands and Minho was tapping his foot over the ground, growing impatient at each passing second.

Then, clouds started appearing over the sky suddenly darkening the whole warehouse district. Minho and Rey looked up as the clouds slowly covered the sun, and the Asian male separated from the truck, still staring at the sky as he said

" _'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'_ "

Rey turns to him, "What?"

Minho shakes off his trance and quickly turns to her, "Come on, we need to get in."

"But Thomas said-

"I know what he said! ...But I think they're in trouble."

 

* * *

 

When Theo opened his eyes he found himself over a different room than the one he had passed out. He remembered that the scientist had drugged him and that he was in danger, so his first instinct was to move but found he couldn't: He was strapped to an examination table.

He tried to use his strength to break free but the leather straps wouldn't give in. They were coated in wolfsbane. _Damn it._ Theo sighed, feeling his head complain about the sudden effort. So he wasn't out of the dug's effect, huh? As he lied there he took notice of the door and instead of a normal looking door there were bars instead. A cell?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound and saw as the scientist moved from somewhere behind him until he was standing over one of the medical tables at his side, looking down at the instruments over it. The scientist then started speaking,

"There are certain things I'm not permitted to do... because they're considered human-rights violations." he turns to look at the werewolf with a sadistic smile, "Fortunately, you're not human."

Theo just glared at him, wishing he could flash his eyes at him but he still felt kind of dizzy. The scientist turned back to the table with something over his hands: a syringe with a translucent liquid.

"Now, since I'm really a good person I'm gonna give you some of this." Theo wiggled a little in the table. "Don't worry, it won't kill you. It will just render you to a... kind of catatonic trance." he looks up at the ceiling with a curious look, "Would you be able to feel everything or not? Mmm, that's a question I've always wondered... but I've never had the chance to ask to the ones on the examination table because, as you might've guessed, they died."

Theo just kept glaring at him.

"Okay, then. Let's start, shall we?"

Theo struggled a little, the wolfsbane over the straps rendering useless as he couldn't escape. The scientist got to him. Without anything else to say, he jabs the syringe into his neck and injects the translucent substance. Theo blinks a few times as he feels the substance enter his body and travel through his veins and for an instant, he swears he could even feel on his eyes ([x](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teen-wolf-pack/images/9/9a/Modified_mercury_donovan_dreamcatchers.gif/revision/latest?cb=20170406191639)).

 

* * *

 

_"...as... mas..."_

Thomas was trying to open his eyes but they felt like they were made of lead. He really didn't wanted to open them, but his whole body felt numb. It was also kind of cold, except for maybe his legs. They felt warm.

_"..omas..."_

He could hear a voice calling for him and he couldn't quite identify it. Maybe he was imagining things? No. That's not the case. Something was happening, and every time he tried to open his eyes he could see blurry figures.

_"Thomas!"_

Thomas opened his eyes in a shot and got accustomed of the sensation of being conscious again. Minho and Rey were hovering over him, worried looks over their faces.

Once he saw his best friend was awake, Minho let out a relieved sigh, "Why is it that you're always an inch away from death whenever I leave you alone?"

Thomas managed to smile at that but soon the smile disappeared as he remembered what happened. The fight. Him finding Newt

_Newt._

"Where's- where's Newt?"

"He wasn't here when we came. He's gone."

Thomas tries to sit up and groans, holding a hand to his wounded stomach. It hurt like hell.

"Whoa, easy buddy! You're not completely healed." Minho stopped him before he could move further. He took a look at the wound and could only see blood. Maybe it wasn't even closed. Maybe Thomas was still bleeding and he could pass out again if they didn't close that damn wound.

The werewolf looks down at his own wound and then closes his eyes, trying to calm down his breathing. "We gotta find him. We gotta find Newt. We gotta find Teresa and--

"And we'll do. But right now I'm far more worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Thomas, you're still bleeding."

"But I gotta- _urgh!_ " he winces in pain, "I gotta find them, I gotta-

But he was interrupted by Rey, who suddenly straightened up, "I got a scent, I can track them as good as you."

"Rey, wait!"

But the vampire girl was out of the door and running over the hall. Minho helped Thomas to get up and tried to ignore the screams of pain every time his best friend moved. Thomas felt a scorching pain but swallowed it. His friends were far more important than his own pain. Minho passed one of his arms over his shoulders, and holding Thomas by the waist, the two made their way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere over the hallway illuminated by lights in the ceiling, Gally and Aris were running. They reach the end of the narrow hallways and it's an open space. There are two entrances at the end, leading to different parts. Gally's about to continue when he notices that the witch hasn't moved, looking at the ground.

"This is futile." Aris says, "We've been running like this for almost ten minutes now. If there was an exit we would've found it already."

"And your magic?"

Aris shakes his head, "There's something blocking it." he sighs, "I feel so useless."

Gally approaches his side, a hand over his shoulder, "You're not useless."

The witch looks up and they stare into each other's eyes. Gally then stiffs and removes his hand, turning around with a frown.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly."

Aris frowns.

"No sounds, no voices, nothing. It's very strange."

Aris really doesn't know what to say. Maybe it's another of the warlock's tricks? Or maybe there really isn't any noise in here?

He's so inside his head that he doesn't notice the other presence with them. But Gally does.

As the witch is frowning at his own thoughts, Gally quickly wraps his arm around Aris' waist and pulls him aside just as a blade goes past them. It sticks on the wall. Gally and Aris turn to face one of the skeleton-like guards, appearing another sword and ready to attack.

 

* * *

 

Teresa was slowly walking along the hall, both hands over the wall like you would do inside a maze to not get lost and find your way out. Just as she reached the end of the wall, she saw a small light at the end of the hall and decided to follow it but soon knew she shouldn't have. She came to a stop at the sight before her: a skeleton guard at the end of the hall and no way out.

"Oh, boy."

The guard unsheathed his sword and as he ran towards her he threw it right at her and Teresa froze; a hand circled around hers and pulled her away from the sword. Teresa was startled but soon turned to the person who saved her life and she was relieved when she saw a familiar face.

"Rey!"

The vampire girl snarled at the guard, eyes glowing red, before running towards it and kicking him square on the chest, sending him towards the wall. The skeleton broke at the moment it made contact with the wall, several parts sprawling over the ground. Rey snarled again as a warning before her eyes stopped glowing; the two girls ran to the other.

"Where are the others?" Teresa asked.

"Lost them. Where's Newt?"

"Lost him."

Rey groans as they start running away, "This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go!"

"You guys had a plan?"

"Yeah! It was good on paper, tho."

The two turn around the corner and continue running.

 

* * *

 

Thomas and Minho were still walking over the narrow halls; Thomas wound was still healing but it wasn't as bad as it was before. It was still a little bit hard for him to walk but Minho was at his side. They've been like this for a couple of minutes now, and still no signs of Rey, or Teresa, or Newt, or anyone. This place couldn't be that big, could it?

The werewolf came to a stop, making his best friend to stop as well.

"What? What is it?"

"I have his scent."

Minho didn't have to ask who he was talking about. It was obvious. "You sure? It could be something else."

Thomas shakes his head. No. He knows this cinnamon scent better than anything; he will never be able to forget it.

"This way." he leads the way, and Minho follows.

 

* * *

 

At Canaan, Brennan practically jumped out of the truck once he arrived, running towards the house and kicking the door open, manners be damned. He had a bad feeling about this, and he wasn't gonna wait. He ran into the living room and instead of finding the damned scientist, there was only one person waiting for him. The same hooded guy that Brennan had seen when he first came for the book; the one standing beside the scientist and looking like his guardian dog.

The hooded person lowered his hood to reveal a human looking face although it was pretty nasty scars and stitches all over the skin. His eyes glow blue like last time and he stared right at Brennan.

Instead of acting scared like last time, Brennan took a step forward,

"Where is he?!" he demanded.

The hooded person didn't answer but his eyes stopped glowing. He just stood there, not even batting an eye. Brennan girthed his teeth and went to take another step forward when suddenly the guy had a gun pointing at him. The dragon's talons came out in anger at the threat.

The hooded guy chuckled as if it were something funny, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?"

Brennan growled at him, his blue eyes melting into a brilliant orange. He could feel his talons now fully out.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never tickle a sleeping dragon?"

The hooded guy's grin wavered and his brows furrowed in confusion but it was too late to do something about it. Brennan's eyes kept glowing and soon there were flames surrounding his body but not burning him or his clothes. The flames started growing at each passing second and just as the hooded guy prepared to shoot him, the dragon roared and the flames surrounded the whole room.

Over the cell room where the scientist had Theo, the scientist looked up and at the end of the hallway where he swears he just heard a kind of explosion. Frowning he decides to ignore it; he had far more important things to attend to. The werewolf was lying on top of the examination table, his arms and legs no longer restrained by the leather straps since he was still completely under the substance the scientist injected him.

The scientist was preparing everything he would need to cut the werewolf open when he turned around and walked towards the motionless werewolf. He stopped beside the table and stared at the werewolf; he snapped his fingers right in front of his face but nothing happened. Then he slapped him across the face but the werewolf didn't even flinch.

The scientist raised an eyebrow at himself. Good. The werewolf wouldn't move at all while he cut him open. He grabbed a syringe from the cart and stared at it for a moment. He let out a breath and looked back at the werewolf as he brought the syringe closer. Theo didn't say anything and just lay there emotionless, staring at some stare point on the wall. Slowly he stuck the needle in and groaned after he drew blood.

"Damn." he muttered as he took the syringe out.

He stuck the needle in again and soon it began drawing blood. He bit his lip as he stared into motionless green eyes. The werewolf seemed too drugged to even make a move, so the scientist thought it was fine doing it with a little bit of pressure. After the syringe was full, he took it out and turned to the metal table opposite to him. Putting down the syringe, he grabbed another one but this one had a purple liquid in it.

The scientist turned around with the syringe on hand and before he could do something about it, the werewolf suddenly was sitting up in the examination table and was able to claw at him, reaching his neck. Blood splattered and the man fell to the ground unmoving ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6x7mltM2pw)).

Theo got off the table and almost fell to the ground too as he was still kind of weak but he managed to stand on his feet. He looked at the bars that formed the door and made his way to it. Feeling still kind of dizzy it was hard to reach the door but he did it.

Theo didn't have his full strength yet so he couldn't open the cellar door. And the man inside the cell with him didn't have any keys. Finally, his knees gave in and he went down to the ground, hands gripping the bars. With his head down, he tried to focus on the floor when suddenly he hears the vague sound of a door opening. He looked up and saw a figure at the end of the hall.

Theo squints his eyes a little to get a better view, and the figure got clearer enough for him to identify it. He saw Brennan running towards him. The lighter brunet reaches the cell and kneels so he's at Theo's level, his eyes looking at the werewolf like searching for any serious harm. When he found none he sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're still here." Brennan says and then proceeds to tug at the bars in an attempt to see how resistant they are. While doing that, the werewolf stared at him. Why was he here? Theo thought that for sure the younger boy would leave him.

"What are you doing here?"

Brennan looks at him like he hadn't been waiting for that question and with decision in his eyes he simply states "Saving your life."

Theo stares at the younger teen without moving before he gives him a weak but sincere smile, his eyes never leaving Brennan. It should be weird of him, but he really can't help the smile that appeared on his face. The lighter brunet finally finds the keys beside the cellar and grabs them, not losing more time and using one of them to open the cell.

Once it's open, he quickly proceeds to grab Theo and help him get back on his feet; swinging Theo's left arm around and wrapping it around his shoulders as he puts his right arm around the werewolf's waist to support him. They share a look, the wolf losing himself over blue eyes and the dragon feeling the heat inside his belly calm down, and nod at each other. Then both still holding onto each other make their way to the door at the end of the hall where the exit was and out of that place. They needed to get to the pack.

 

* * *

 

The guard swings his sword at Gally once more, and the dragon uses his own sword to stop the attack. Aris was staying back and tried to use his magic but it still wouldn't work. Dammit! As he's looking down at his hands, he doesn't notice the guard running at him until Gally has grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. The two of them roll over the ground and the tall blond quickly gets back up on his feet.

The guard has now two swords, one on each hand, and launches at Gally. Gally curses but he fights the guard, avoiding each of his attacks and blocking the swords when they're an inch away from cutting him. He's had training like this at the academy, and he got some pretty nasty cuts and bruises, but at that time the knights of Luna Nova knew when to stop and how to not attack in a fatal way. This guy, whoever, was trying to reach his vulnerable parts, like his neck and torso.

Just as he's thinking about that, his attention slips for a second but it's enough for the guard to take that as an advantage. Gally manages to avoid the first sword but the second blade makes a small cut over his side, blood splattering over the ground.

Aris gasps, eyes going wide as the tall blond clutches his side and growls at the guard. The skeleton-like hand cracks a few times as the guard swings the sword.

Gally's eyes glow orange as he swings his sword too and the sword clashing continues until a fatal blow makes Gally loose his sword, sending it to the ground.

The tall blond looks at his discarded sword on the ground and quickly turns to face the guard but soon the skeleton guard is standing right in front of him, holding him by the shoulders; the guard knocks Gally right in the forehead with his own hollow forehead, making the dragon fall backwards and taking the chance to run away. Aris finally felt his magic work and threw a fireball at the guard but it only scratched him as he ran away ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvDIFfdCOsU)).

Gally whipped around and was about to dash towards the direction where the guard disappeared when Aris quickly snatched his hand, locking nervous eyes with the taller of the two of them. He doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast while watching Gally fight the guard, or when he got cut and saw the blood, but he knew he had to act upon what he was feeling right now.

"This is a bad idea." he breathed out. Gally stepped back a bit, still letting Aris grip his hand.

"No, trust me, if I can follow him then maybe he'll lead us to where Newt-"

"I'm not talking about that." Aris interjected solemnly.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"This."

Aris pulled Gally's hand forward, letting go and placing his own hands on each side of the dragon's face. Fervently, he pressed his lips against Gally's, passionate and tearful, gliding his hands through his hair. Gally, although surprised, slowly closed his eyes, returning every inch of passion Aris was giving him. His hands found the witch's sides, while the witch's had wrapped his arms fully around his shoulders, feeling his panicked breath against his mouth. Gally deepened the kiss further, mending the two together. He pulled off, simply because he would've suffocated if they continued. Aris' eyes slowly opened as they stared at each other.

"That was a bad idea?" Gally asked, still breathless.

"Just don't die."

Gally finds himself chuckling lightly before untangling himself from Aris' hold and after looking into the witch's eyes, he ran to the direction he had been planning to do.

Aris stays there, watching as the other disappears and feeling a tingling sensation all over his body. Like electricity. Like _fire_.

 

* * *

 

Teresa and Rey were running away from the two skeleton guards going after them, Rey holding her wounded side and Teresa trying to help her by supporting her weight. Suddenly one of the guards materialized in front of them and they halted, standing between the two guards as they swung their swords, ready to attack. It was still for a moment before one of the guards ran towards them, bringing his sword high before delivering a fatal blow. Or so it would've been before another sword intercepted the blow.

Teresa opened her eyes to see Gally standing between them, using his sword to stop the blow from

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so."

Gally managed to get the upper hand and pushed the guard aside before bringing his sword down and smashing the skeleton into pieces. He turned around to face the other guard but it disappeared in thin air. After making sure that it wouldn't return, Gally approached the two girls.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are the others?"

"We got separated from Thomas, we don't know where he is."

"Thomas' fine. Well, he got hurt and Minho's with him. I went to get Teresa." answers Rey.

"And Aris?" asks the blue eyed girl.

Gally suddenly stiffens at the mention of the brunet witch and he stumbles over his words. Teresa raises an eyebrow at him while Rey looks confused.

"I, uh, I was following one of those things and uh... He stood behind."

Teresa doesn't comment on the way he seemed to stiffen after mentioning the witch. Instead, they all agree to go look for the others and not split again.

 

* * *

 

Over the room where Newt was being held, the blond witch slowly opened his eyes again as he awakened once more. The warlock's servant must've knocked him unconscious again after he tried to get off the wooden board. There are several skeleton guards around him and as soon as he sits up, the warlock and his servant appear in the room. By some reason, the warlock seems more... alive? He no longer seemed to be tattered but instead he looked... like a mummy, pieces of stretched skin all over his body, his hands looking like they had suffered second degree burns, and not a single hair on his head, which still looked kind of dead.

Just as Newt wonders what's going to happen, the warlock's servant snaps his fingers and the guards pick him up on the board; Newt tries to jump off the board but the guards hold him back on his place and start walking towards the pit of fire. Newt's eyes widen as he looks at the fire, the flames dancing around and ready to accept whatever falls in it.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he continues struggling although one of the guards has a hold on his legs and arms; he finds himself sitting on the board and as he stares at the fire he stop struggling.

**_"The underworld awaits you."_** the warlock says.

Newt turns to look at him, " _You_ wait! I'll put you in your grave again!"

He's no longer being held down by the guards but by now he's already in front of the fire; he can feel the warmth of the flames dancing in the air.

The warlock says something and then the servant translates it,

**_"Burn him!"_ **

The guards hold the wooden board on top of their shoulders and Newt panics, eyes going wide,

"You bloody bastards!"

Newt sees the fire just beneath him and yells, and just when they go to throw him into the flames, Thomas comes through the flames, jumps over and picks Newt up as they throw him off the board.

"Thomas!" the witch is thrown over the werewolf's shoulder as the latter quickly punches the closest guard in the face and runs away.

The warlock's servant points at them and yells **"Get them!"**

Quickly the skeleton guards unsheathe their swords and are ready to go after Thomas and Newt.

Still inside the room but now hiding behind a pile of rocks, Thomas puts Newt on the ground and cuts the rope around his wrists,

"Newt, are you hurt-

He doesn't get to finish because he finds Newt's lips pressed against his. Thomas felt like his entire body was burning, his eyes wide as he took in Newt's state: the witch's hands are cupping his face, holding him close and his eyes are screwed shut, brows furrowed.

They break apart for breath, panting slightly. Thomas' face lights up like a Christmas tree and Newt licks his lips, still staring into his amber eyes. He finds himself smiling at the werewolf.

Outside of the ceremonial room, Minho was hiding as Thomas told him when he thought he heard something. He looks around and is about to peek over the hall when he feels a hand over his shoulder; startled, he yells at the top of his lungs for three seconds before he turns around and faces Aris.

"Aris! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Well, you screaming in my ears wasn't exactly lovely. Where are the others?"

Minho points at the room, "Thomas is inside, rescuing Newt."

They hear a screeching roar, totally not coming from Thomas but from the warlock, and they share a look. Just as Minho curses and looks at where the entrance of the room is, Aris thinks of something.

"We gotta keep the warlock busy." the witch says.

"Busy? What for?"

Aris holds up the Lux book.

"Enough so I can find the spell to send him back."

Inside the room, Thomas and Newt are still hiding from the guards behind the rocks, the witch using his magic to stop them when Minho and Aris rush in, standing at the top of the stairs. The Asian quickly spots them.

"Thomas! New plan!"

The werewolf frowns, "What? What's the new plan?!"

"This!"

Minho yells as he holds up high the Lux book. Just as Thomas understands and grins, the warlock and servant also turn and see the book. The warlock says something on that ancient language and the servant nods, going straight towards Minho and Aris.

Minho's eyes widen, "Crap."

Thomas turns to Newt. The witch nods and holds his hands up, a blue shield appearing over the werewolf. Thomas nods at him and charges against the warlock.

Minho and Aris trying to get away from the servant as the witch tries to open the book. Just as he's about to open it, the servant managed to make his way to them and goes after Aris, who manages to throw the book at Minho and the Asian catches it. Soon he's being held by the throat and high until his feet are no longer touching the ground by the servant.

Minho runs away from them, still holding the book. The servant notices and let go of Aris and turns around, ready to go after the Asian when a green rope made by magic appears on his wrist. He follows it to Aris, who pulls at the rope and throws him to the ground.

"Open the book, Minho! It's the only way to kill him!" Aris yells as he watches the servant slowly getting up on his feet, "You have to open the book and find the spell!"

"Well, I can't open it! It's locked or something."

"Locked?!"

Aris is thrown to the ground by a ball of magic. He turns to his side and watches as the servant prepares to throw another one at him. Aris phases through the ground as the magic ball is thrown at him and quickly phases back behind the servant. The servant turns around and tries to attack him, but the witch makes a shield.

"It can't be locked! It doesn't have any kind of lock! Just- do something!" the witch yells at Minho.

Minho groans, "Goddamit!"

He's too worried in trying to open the book that he doesn't notice the guard making his way towards him behind him, holding his sword high in the air and ready to deliver a fatal blow when someone knocks the guard down the stairs. Minho, startled, turns to see Rey standing on top of the stairs beside him.

"Thanks."

The vampire girl smiles but soon another guards starts climbing the stairs towards them; she snarls at him as her eyes glow red and goes in for an attack.

Meanwhile, Thomas is thrown against the wall by the warlock, whose eyes were glowing purple. Thomas' eyes were glowing golden and his fangs were out as well as his claws. The impact on the wall hurt as his wound was barely closed, but he had to keep fighting.

"Minho, hurry!"

The Asian keeps struggling when finally the book opens.

"I've got it!" he quickly opens it wide and stares at the pages for a couple of seconds, "Aris, we have another problem!"

"What now?!"

"I can't read shit of this ancient language!"

Aris is thrown to the ground and the servant straddles him with both hands around his throat, cutting off his air.

Minho panics and looks around and sees Newt using his magic to cover Thomas.

"Newt!"

The blond witch turns his head to his direction, and once he understands, he Disaparates and Apparetes at Minho's side; he takes a hold of his hand and they Apparete again where Newt had been hiding. Newt quickly proceeds to open the book as he looks for the spell.

"Thomas, keep him busy!" he yells to the werewolf.

Thomas is thrown against the wall once more and the air is knocked out of him. He groans as he looks up,

"No problem..." he wheezes out and gets up again.

Gally and Teresa rush into the ceremonial room, the sandy blond throwing Teresa at the ground just in time before a sword decapitates her, instead the sword gets stuck on the wall. Gally turns and sees one of the guards making his way towards him; his eyes glow orange and he runs at him too.

Teresa gets up from the ground and as she watches Gally and the guard fight, she notices Aris being suffocated by the warlock's servant and she rushes towards him. Without thinking it twice, she jumps onto the servant's back and claws at his eyes with her fingernails. The servant screams in pain and instantly let go of Aris to bring his hands to his now bleeding eyes.

Aris takes the chance to make his hands glow green and pushes them against the servant's chest. They go right through him and Aris tries to find the rib which the warlock used to bring his servant back to life. Once he gets a hold of it, he rips his hands away from the servant's chest. The servant gets up and stagers a little, his hands letting go of his face as he starts turning paler at each passing second.

Teresa helps Aris stand up and the servant stares at their direction, right over Aris' hand was the piece of rib covered in blood. The servant starts convulsing and soon melts into the ground, leaving behind the robes he was using. Aris drops the rib to the ground.

Newt continues going through the pages of the book, his finger tracing every single line as Minho holds the book open for him, looking at Thomas as he fights against the warlock.

"Hurry, Newt! Hurry!"

"You're not helping!"

Thomas growls in pain as the warlock uses his magic against him once more, this time to make a big cut over his forearm. He can feel the skin knitting back together but it still hurts. He looks around and sees one of the guards' swords on the ground and picks it up, running towards the warlock and stabbing him with the sword. Thomas smiles in triumph but his smile falls when nothing happens.

The warlock's eyes glow purple once more and another attack happens, this one taking a hold of his other arm and throwing him to the other side of the room. The warlock removes the sword from his body, apparently not having inflicted any harm on him, and throws it away; then starts making his way towards Thomas on the ground.

Newt's eyes lit as he finally finds the spell, "I got it!" he traces the line as he starts reading it aloud, **_"Pots eht efil taht snur hguorht sih sniev!"_**

Soon, a blinding light appears in the room and everyone stops everything they're doing. The warlock's eyes stop glowing as he stops on his tracks and turns to where a glowing blue sphere floats towards him. Before anyone can process it, the sphere implodes and goes right through the warlock, the man screaming in pain for about five seconds before it stops. The blue light disappears and it's like nothing happened at all.

The warlock manages to get back on his feet, a hand over where the sphere went through him. He turns back to Thomas and continues to make his way towards him, this time looking more furious.

Thomas, still on the ground, sees another one of the guards' swords on the floor beside him and he quickly picks it up like last time as he gets up on his feet.

"I thought you said it was gonna kill him!" Thomas yelled as he saw that warlock was still standing and approaching him. He kept the sword in the same position, waiting for an answer from his friends. But his answer came when the warlock didn't stopped until the blade went right through him like the last time. Only this time it felt different, and Thomas was sure the warlock felt it too as his eyes widened. The warlock looked down and slowly almost fearfully raised a bloody hand.

"He's mortal now." Newt announces.

Thomas takes the sword out and the warlock quickly covered his wound with his hand, though it was futile now. The blood was coming out and there was no way to stop it. He staggered backwards and everyone watches as he slowly starts going back to the figure he used to be. His hands turn to bones, the hollow of his eyes pitch black and parts of his torso turning to rotting flesh.

The warlock continues backing away until he reaches the pit of fire; once he's only a skeleton wearing a robe he falls backwards to the fire, the flames quickly consuming the bones and black robes and then the fire apparently extinguishes itself. The guards stay still and seconds later they crumble into dust, blowing away by the air.

Thomas and the pack stay still and try to breathe again normally. Thomas stays on his place as Newt and Minho approach him, the witch taking a hold of his hand. He squeezes the hand back.

Just as they thought that everything was over, the whole place starts trembling, some parts of the construction falling to the ground around them as the place continues shaking. The pack gathers around so they're all near each other. Thomas pulls Newt under his arm, not wanting to let go any time soon.

"What's happening?" Rey asks.

"The place is gonna get consumed!" Aris yelled.

Thomas doesn't lose time in telling his pack to get the hell out of this place as they're running out of the room and over the narrow halls. His hand is still holding Newt's, their fingers intertwined. Ahead of him are Rey and Teresa and behind him are Minho, Gally and Aris. The place continues shaking and they can hear as some parts of the building have started falling.

Just as they reach a big hallway, Minho trips and the Lux book slips from his hands and falls into one of the cracks on the ground. He gets up and continues running, but Aris goes back and stares at the place where the book fell.

"You've lost the book! Minho, I can't believe--

Minho and Gally come back, each grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him, "Come on!"

They all continue running over the hall, their hearts beating like crazy inside their chests and trying so hard not to stop or trip; they couldn't risk it now.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

They reached the big part of the hall where there's two ways and that's when they all stopped, Thomas at the front and looking at each of the entrances with wild eyes. Shit, shit, shit.

"Where to?!" Teresa asked with desperation laced in her voice.

Thomas shakes his head, not really sure where to go and just as he curses his current situation, they all hear a whistle and turn to the left to see Brennan at the end of the hall.

"Come on!" the blue eyed teen yells at them.

They don't question it and follow the younger dragon and manage to get outside and see now two trucks parked outside. Theo was inside one -his, obviously- and in the driver's seat. Gally, Aris, Rey and Teresa ran to Gally's truck while Brennan, Thomas, Minho and Newt ran to Theo's truck.

The whole place continues shaking and once inside the cars, both Theo and Gally step on the gas and drive the cars away from the disaster. While driving away they saw in the rear view mirror as the warehouse collapsed into itself and after a moment of peacefulness, it disappears, having consumed itself. A big cloud of dust settles down.

They kept driving until they were sure they were at a safe distance. Moments later the cars park and the pack gets out of the trucks, standing together as they look over where the warehouse used to be but now could only see the dust.

"So is it over? Really over now?" Minho asked.

Thomas nods, still looking at the front. "Yeah... It's over now."

They all stared at the front as the dust settled and tried to recover the air.

Aris turned to look at Gally standing by his left although this one was looking at the front, but he could tell that the older dragon could feel him looking him but decided not to turn. It's okay, Aris could wait.

Rey and Teresa looked at each other and shared a relieved smile. The vampire girl brings a hand to her sore side and holds it there.

Brennan moved a little until his shoulder was pressing against Theo's and although the werewolf noticed, he didn't make an attempt to move him away.

Minho patted Thomas' back and offered his best friend a smile which the werewolf returned.

Just as he smiled at Minho, Newt rested his head over Thomas' shoulder and the werewolf, still holding his hand, brings it closer to his chest so their joined hands are resting over his heart.

 

* * *

 

The drive back to Beacon Hills was mostly silent. Each was driven to their houses except for Newt, who offered to look after Thomas for Minho's sake. The Asian male thanked him and patted Thomas before hugging him and thanking him for being alive. Thomas hugged his best friend back.

Over the mansion after everyone was on their own house, Aris was downstairs at the kitchen, pouring some coffee on mug to bring upstairs to his room. He inhales the sweet aroma of fresh coffee and his lips softly touch the edge of the mug; his lips tingle a little because of the hot liquid and he remembers he had the same reaction when his lips touched Gally's.

Aris shakes his head, closing his eyes and inhaling the aroma. Sighing, he goes upstairs and to his room, closing the door behind him and walking towards his nightstand and putting his mug on top of it. He stands there, watching the mug and then his bed, wondering if he should lie down and rest or do something about this situation.

After arriving at the mansion Gally didn't even muttered a word to him, not even to tell him to put on his cuff back on. He went straight upstairs and to his room and when Brennan asked what was wrong with him, Aris said he was probably just tired.

Brennan nodded along to his lie and went to his own room while Aris went to the kitchen. Now, standing over his room and staring at some blank space in the wall, Aris decides that he should do something about it, so he goes towards the door and is about to open it but stops himself before going too far, his hand just about to touch the knob.

He knows that Gally didn't uttered a word to him because he didn't want to talk about the kiss and Aris knows it will be a long time before Gally even tries to mention it. So, right now the older dragon maybe needs time to process this whole mess because, let's be realistic: if it hadn't been that important then why did Gally acted like that?

Letting out a defeated breathe, Aris takes his hand back and away from the door.

On the other side of the door, Gally was in the same position the witch had been, standing on the hallway completely still and his hand mid-air on its way for the knob. He really doesn't know why he's here when he really really doesn't want to, but as soon as he heard the door of Aris' room close his feet moved on their own. Now he's standing outside of the witch's room without a clue of what to say about what happened at the warehouse.

Shaking his head, Gally takes his hand back and turns back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Rey enters Alec's house and notices the lights are off except for a single light coming of the living room. She walks towards the living room and finds Alec sleeping over the couch with the TV on, a glass of fresh O+ blood on the coffee table and his glasses still on his face. She smiles at the familiarity and goes to her room, opening the door and finding the cat on top of her bed. She lies down and the cat immediately moves on top of her, resting on her belly and purring in content. Rey sighs and pats his head, enjoying the feeling of being home again.

 

* * *

 

Teresa slowly opens her mom's bedroom door and sneaks inside. Emily was deeply asleep over her bed, a navy colored fluffy blanket draped on top of her and the TV was turned on with the volume softly playing on the background. The banshee walks inside the room and approaches the bed, standing on the feet of the bed. She then crawls into her mom's bed and lies beside her. Emily, still asleep, unconsciously wraps her arms around her daughter, her hand drawing patterns over Teresa's back as the blue eyed teen wraps the blanket so they're both sharing it and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her family.

 

* * *

 

At the mansion, Brennan was lying on his back on his bed over his room, staring at the ceiling and just trying to relax his body into sleep. He blinks a few times after staring at the ceiling for too long. He sighs and turns around so he's lying on his side and has a perfect view of the Edelweiss inside its vase on top of his nightstand. He smiles at it and closes his eyes, ready to allow sleep take him.

Meanwhile, Theo is driving back to his house while rubbing his left arm as if to shake the feeling of the syringe away from his skin. Still driving and with one hand on the steering wheel, he goes to open the glove box and stares at its contents: in front of the Edelweiss flower he had there were two deep purple flowers he was sure he didn't put in there.

For a moment he stills as he thinks it's wolfsbane because of the similar color but then realizes it's not. He takes a good look at the flower and realizes it's a Campanula and although he's confused as to why it is inside his truck, he remembers the meaning for the flower.

Campanula's mean _'Thank you'_.

A grin appears on his face and he shakes his head while chuckling, knowing for sure what it means and who put it in his truck. His hands move back to the steering wheel but he leaves the glove box open for the trip back home.

 

* * *

 

Minho was over his backyard, throwing the green-lime tennis ball at his dog and watching him run and follow the ball, jumping around and turning back to deliver the ball to his owner. Judge brought him the ball covered in spit but Minho didn't care. He smiled at his dog and ruffled his ears as he went to throw the ball again. The dog ran towards it again, happy to comply.

Resting his weight on his hands, Minho leaned back and stared at the dark sky covered in stars. Suddenly Judge was jumping on his lap, the ball still in his jaws. Minho laughed and hugged him, hiding his nose over his dog's fur.

 

* * *

 

At Thomas' empty house, Thomas and Newt were in the bathroom over the brunet's room, the werewolf with his back against the sink and Newt standing in front of him, helping him clean the now healed wound over his stomach. Even though the wound had healed there was still blood over it, clinging to Thomas' shirt.

"Kind of a mess, huh?" Thomas spoke first.

Newt throws the cotton ball he was using to the trash, "There's too much blood, you should just get in the shower."

"Yeah,"

Thomas stands in his place, looking at the shower and wondering if he should turn it on now or wait until he's alone in the bathroom?

He turns his head back to the front and looks at Newt who still hasn't moved away; he hasn't even made any attempts to move. Thomas feels kind of awkward just staring at the witch like waiting for him to do or say something and it's then that he realizes that the witch isn't going to leave.

Not really knowing if he's reading the situation right, Thomas starts taking his shirt off, his eyes never leaving Newt and apparently, the witch's never moved away either. His black shirt comes off and he throws it somewhere over the floor, and stands there shirtless in front of the blond witch. It's not like it's the first time Newt has seen him shirtless; they've seen each other naked, but that was when they used to date and now... Now what? Because to be honest, Thomas wasn't exactly sure where they stood now. Were they still friends? More? Were they together again?

And Newt knows Thomas too well to know that the werewolf right now is wondering all of those things, worrying about something so simple and obvious it's a nightmare Thomas has to be told to understand. So Newt decides that he's gotta be the first one to take a step forward.

Still holding Thomas' stare, he moved his hands so they were over his own shirt's hem and proceeded to take his shirt off, throwing it somewhere over the floor, probably near to where Thomas had thrown his.

Thomas' eyes glow for a moment at that but his eyes never left Newt's, who stayed firm in his place as he held Thomas' look. The two teens stood there, not daring to move or talk and the air inside the bathroom became tense.

Thomas was more confused now by that but after watching the determination on Newt's eyes, hearing his steady heart and catching the flowery scent of content in the air, Thomas knows what Newt wants and wants Thomas to know.

The werewolf really doesn't care he might look like a doofus right now as a smile slowly appears over his face while being shirtless in front of the shirtless boy he loves.

Minutes later, two bodies are pressed flush against each other over the shower, facing each other and hands roaming over skin as the water falls on both of them. Thomas' hands are slowly roaming over Newt's lower back while Newt's own hands were over the werewolf's strong biceps, gripping tight for a moment before letting go and going up to his wet hair.

The witch closed his eyes as the water fell over his face -since he was on the shower heads side- and tilted his face to get access to Thomas' face and nuzzle a little. The werewolf gladly let him nuzzle over his face, and in exchange, he brought his head down and started kissing the witch's neck, nipping right over Newt's Adam's apple. At feeling Thomas' mouth over his neck, Newt silently gasped and moved his hands from the top of Thomas' hair so his fingers were instead clutching at the hairs behind the werewolf's neck.

The glass from the bathroom cabinet was fogging up because of the steam from the water running over the shower and the whole bathroom was probably filled with steam as well.

Moments later Thomas and Newt were hugging, Thomas' nose pressed against the witch's clavicle, closing his eyes for a moment while breathing in Newt's scent, while Newt's hands were clutching at his back, his human fingernails scratching the werewolf's upper back a little, not too painful but enough for the other to feel it.

Thomas separated a little, enough for them to be facing and feeling the other's breath over their faces before Thomas' hands cup Newt's jaw, softly forcing him to raise his head a little enough for him to lean forward and joining their lips. Newt tilts his head slightly to slot their mouths together in a tender, slow yet loving kiss. The werewolf deepened the kiss, parting his mouth to swipe at Newt's lower lip while Newt's arms moved to wrap around the werewolf's broad shoulders as they kissed.

Their mouths never left the other alone until air was necessary and Newt tilted his head back, closing his eyes and exposing his neck as Thomas kissed his jaw. Newt's hands went to caress the back of the werewolf's neck again, strands of hair intertwining in between his fingers. Newt moved forward to kiss Thomas' neck and moving up to his ear, nibbling in a tease way at the werewolf's earlobe as the other's hands were running up and down his sides, feeling the threat of claws coming out but not actually doing it.

Thomas' hands then moved up to Newt's upper back and until they reached the witch's hair and started playing with the wet locks as the witch nibbled at his ear. Newt moved his hands up to his own head to push his hair back and watched as water droplets were running down Thomas' face; he leaned forward to lick them until Thomas tilted his head up to meet for another kiss.

Later that night past midnight, Thomas woke up to the darkness of his room, blinking a few times before something moved beside him. He turned his head and saw Newt in his arms, the witch wearing one of his hoodies and his body pressed against his s he slept. Thomas smiled at the familiar sight and his wolf was happy too. His hand moves to rest over the witch's waist, rubbing circles on top of the blanket covering the two of them as he looks at the calendar over his wall.

They would have classes tomorrow, just like any normal teenager would... although they weren't normal teenagers. With Junior year recently started and many things happening on his life, Thomas' not sure if there will be more supernatural things happening in the town, or what else will happen but he knows one thing:

If he has his pack and Newt at his side, he's sure he can get through another year just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you 'till next year with Season 6 ;)


End file.
